Hide and Seek
by Nikole596
Summary: "You cannot run from him, he's the most powerful tracker in the world." "Watch me." She smirked her red eyes glistening in amusement.
1. Extended Summary

**Summary**

* * *

Some might say that running isn't a real gift in the vampire world. But Andy is incredibly good at it.

When a certain young Mr Cullen is in Italy, he accidentally lets slip his knowledge of her.

Now she's on the list.

Aro's list.

A vampire impossible to run from and a vampiress impossible to catch.

Now begins the ultimate game of hide and seek...

* * *

 _"It's like trying to catch smoke. It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." - HP 3 ;)_

* * *

 **I only own my OC Andy everything else is Stephanie Meyers.**


	2. Run

**Chapter 1**

 **Run**

* * *

"Find her and bring her to me."

"Yes master." The tracker replied releasing Aro's hand.

"Why, what is so special about this vampire?" Caius sneered as their tracker left the room.

"Do you question me brother?" Aro demands looking towards the blonde who merely glares but says no more. "Her name is Andy, she was buried quite deeply in Mr Cullen's thoughts. He considers her family, and yet she would not remain with the Cullen's or conform to their diet. You can say, I'm curious about her brother."

"Is she gifted?" Marcus speaks in his usual slow and bored tone.

"Edward seems to think so." The coven leader replied to his brother who resumed his depressed state.

* * *

Andromeda sat on the back of her motorcycle playing with the old silver pendant around her neck when her phone rang.

Not many people had her number, so whomever was ringing was considered family.

Family. She remembered when she had one of those. Not in her human life, but in the first few decades of her immortal one.

"Hello." She answered in an interested tone. 'This better be good.' She thought to herself.

"Andy!" The male voice gasped and she raised her brow in confusion.

"Hello Edward, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" She asked unsure of the younger vampire's problems. It was not often that Edward would call. She usually only spoke to Rose, and sometimes Alice.

"I'm so sorry." His voice sounded sincere which only added to her confusion. "Run. Run as fast as you can because he will find you. You're a danger to the Volturi and they will come for you."

"What did you do Edward?" She growled down the phone.

"I was in Italy, Aro has seen you through my mind, and you're in danger."

"He won't find me." She states knowingly, "Not unless I want to be found."

"Please run, they- they have a tracker." He pleaded and she huffed cockily.

"I've escaped trackers before."

"He's different, he's as old as you. I've been in his head, once he gets a tenor of your mind, there's no escaping him." The younger vampire informed.

"Avoiding capture is my specialty, Edward, there is a reason I don't tell people the full extent of my gifts." She used a sure tone in order to calm him down.

"You're enjoying this too much." Edward chuckles down the phone.

"Maybe a little. I haven't had that much entertainment this century, I'm even considering going to the Romanians just to pass the time." Andy tells him nonchalantly.

"Be safe please."

"I'll be fine, look after yourself, and the human." she giggles at the absurd notion of loving a human and he huffs in amusement.

"Where are you?"

"Currently, I'm on my way to Egypt."

"Okay, keep in touch." He says hanging up the phone. A smirk pulls at the corner of her lips as she picked up an unfamiliar scent. It was by no doubt male, and rather intoxicating to her senses. He smelt like mint and falling rain.

With a final glance behind her she started her bike, her skin covered from the daylight as she rode into the dawn.


	3. Challenge

**Chapter 2**

 **Challenge**

* * *

 **A/N Assume they're most likely not speaking English, probably Arabic given they're in Egypt.**

Andy moved swiftly through the crowded streets holding her breath as she passed hoards of humans. Her entire form was covered in fabric which hung loosely from her body hiding her glistening skin from the sunlight.

Her midnight eye's gaze was fixed on an ancient building that radiated wealth with underlying tone of fear. She noted how humans were instinctively avoiding the place. Seemingly making up her mind she approached the double doors and knocked gently.

Her enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of movement on the other side and the door creaked open a little in welcome. Without any hesitation she stepped inside and closed it behind her. Her pitch black eyes were met with the image of an old friend.

"Hello Amun." She said smiling sweetly at the older vampire. He held traditional Middle-Eastern features of anyone living in the region, though his skin no longer held it's dark tanned tones. Like other cold ones Amun's skin was pasty and his eyes a deep red ones.

She remembered the first time she'd met the old vampire and his mate. She remembered everything since the change, but her human life was a mystery.

 _Flashback:_

 _She had done what she did best when faced with a problem. Or in this case emotions that could tear her apart from the inside. Everything was heightened; the pain, the torment, the lost feeling. Hate permeated her every fiber of being as she kept picturing what she had found._

 _Without a second thought of the consequences, she turned on her heel and ran._

 _She didn't have a destination in sight, she never does. That only makes her movements more predictable._

 _The century old vampire didn't even notice she was being watched as she walked out of the Mediterranean Sea. Her hunger and blood-lust had already taken over by that point._

 _She allowed the fresh scent of blood to fill her being. She was hungry. Very, very hungry._

 _Red eyes watched the young female as she hunted. His curiosity was peaked once she'd slaughtered half a dozen humans and failed to remove the remains. The only conclusion he could make was she wanted to get caught._

 _Unwilling to out his coven in the eyes of the Volturi again, Amun tackled the younger vampire to the ground._

 _Andy snarled as a large mass knocked her off balance._

 _"Do you have a death wish child?!" He growled at her._

 _Andy assessed the older vampire curiously. He looked regal and calm but his aura gave off something dark, and dangerous._

 _"My apologies," she replied sarcastically, "I wasn't aware the territory was occupied. I'll be going now."_

 _"Wait," Amun called to her turned back intrigued by her attitude. She reminded him of someone he'd rather not think about. "Where are you going?"_

 _"Home." She said with a shrug of her shoulders._

 _"And where is home young one?"_

 _"Greece." He felt his un-dead heart drop at the pain in her voice as she turned back to face him. He recognized the silver pendant around her neck and cringed._

 _"Come with me." He said leaving no room for argument._

* * *

"Andromeda, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit my dear?" Amun responded sensing something was off as she lowered the fabric covering her head.

"Is Ben and Tia home?" She questioned avoiding Amun's gaze.

"They are not." His reply was simple and to the point.

"So they're not in Egypt?" She asked her inquiring gaze glancing around the room.

"They're not here Andy." Another female spoke and Andy smiled widely at the brunette woman.

"Good, it is better if they're not present for this, especially Benjamin." Andy replied hugging her. She placed a happy kiss on the woman's cheek and skipped over to a pillar choosing to lean against it.

"Who did you lead here Andromeda?" Amun glared looking dangerous.

"Well the thing is Edward Cullen, you know Carlisle's boy. Well he was in Italy recently. Apparently Aro caught wind of my abilities and is coming after me. He does not know of Benjamin, and I'd like to keep it that way. Anyway, Edward said he'd send the Tracker after me." She watched waiting for Amun to do something. An outburst of some kind wouldn't be unnatural for him. But to her surprise, he sighed.

"Kebi, we should prepare, Demetri is coming to visit." He turned to his mate who gave him a sad smile in response.

"Wait, you know the tracker?" Andy asked curiously.

"I'm his sire, do you not listen when I talk to you?"

"Sometimes." She smirked and shrugged her shoulders, a habit she'd picked up from modern teenage humans.

"Go get dinner." He commanded the younger vampire as though she were his own child.

* * *

Demetri had caught the most intoxicating scent of olives, sea-salt and the sweet smell of honey. The scent was driving him crazy but to him, it smelt like home. His inner demon was excited by the scent and wanted nothing more than to claim it. His excitement only grew when he detected the underlying hint of female vampire in the mix.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts getting back to the mission at hand. He would worry about the scent later.

He tracked the tenor of vampire that Aro wanted to meet into the heart of Egypt. Surprisingly to the place he'd left on bad terms.

'I thought this Andy was a nomad.' He mused as he found a perch to watch the building from. His eyes caught movement as a covered figure exited the building and headed into the masses. His mind slowly made the connection between the intoxicating scent and the tenor of the vampire he was hunting. 'Maybe this mission will be interesting after all.'

With the stealth of a well trained professional he watched the female move through the crowed talking to a few humans. Demetri growled lowly unable to pick up on the conversation over the sounds of humans going about their everyday life.

He looked across at the horizon as the sun emitted an orange glow. The sun would be setting soon, and he plays better in the dark.

* * *

Andromeda could feel eyes on her as she made her way to a group of men. They eyed her covered figure cautiously until they caught sight of her alluring features under the hood. She was a vampire after all.

"My apologies," she spoke in a horrific American accent as she 'accidentally' tripped into one of them pretending to be a tourist. She could feel their eyes raking over her form. 'Men,' she snorted to herself. Within minutes of beginning the conversation she had convinced four of them to join her at her for ' _dinner_ '.

As she turned to lead them back she caught the scent of a male vampire. He smelt like mint and falling rain. A scent she could get lost in quite easily. Shaking her head of those thoughts she followed the smell with her head shooting up to the top of the buildings where a dark figure was crouched. She raised a perfectly arched brow in challenge and allowed a smirk to cross her lips as she continued with her mission.

Demetri watched as the woman's gaze was directed towards him. Even with vampire sight they couldn't make out much of each other. Dark eyes were challenging him teasingly before she ushered the four humans into Amun's palace. Within seconds of the door closing it opened again and the woman looked directly at him. In a clear voice she spoke directly to him. "Come join us for dinner Demetri."

His ears were so focused on the musical tone of her voice that he barely remembered to process her words. His eyes widened in surprise at two things: She knew who he was, clearly she wasn't afraid, and she invited him to dinner. He couldn't tell if she was curious or just plain stupid. Giving her the benefit of the doubt he went with curious and approached Amun's door.

His sire opened it before he even had the chance to raise his fist. The meeting with Amun was awkward to say the least. He didn't hate his sire, in fact he thanked him for this life. But no longer being a part of the Egyptian coven only made Amun hate the Italians that much more.

Amun's eyes raked over the younger vampire assessing every inch of him before he stepped aside in lieu of greetings.

"Andromeda, your guest has arrived." Amun headed to his mate Kebi and picked up one of the two unconscious males at his feet.

Demetri scanned the room quickly his eyes falling on his prey. She had her back to him, and her hood was lowered her half-braided golden locks hanging around her shoulders. He fought himself for control as her intoxicating scent drew him in.

She spun around with a wide grin on her face. Though her skin was pale Demetri could tell that it once held an olive tone. Her eyes were large and he could easily get lost in them. He could tell they'd seen much pain and torment. She didn't seem young for a vampire like he'd expected. No, he could sense that she'd been around much longer than the Cullen's. The way she held herself made him think she would almost be as old as him. But the way she spoke, and acted was like she still retained a piece of innocence.

Andromeda assessed the Tracker as he assessed her. He was tall, about six feet was her estimate. He didn't tower over her but his build dwarfed hers. She was around three inches shorter than him, but she was lean compared to his muscular form. He must have been a laborer of some kind during his human life. His hair was stylishly messy mix of dirty blonde and his lips were thin and pulled in what seemed to be a permanent smirk.

She recognized the look of excitement in his eyes that she'd only seen in other trackers as they hunted their prey. This time though, she was willingly getting caught. She was too curious about the man to give up this opportunity.

With a wide grin Andromeda threw an unconscious male over her shoulder leaving the other on the couch. She skipped happily across the room ignoring the danger and excitement coming off the vampire she presented the man to him. "And Amun say's I'm a horrible host." She remarks placing the human at his feet. She then headed back to the couch and sat beside another human.

Demetri cautiously picked up the man at his feet with one hand gripping his neck. His eyes though were more interested in his prey than the pulsing vein in his hand. He licked his lips as she sank her teeth into her meals neck the blood flowing down her throat quenching her thirst. The way she fed, it made him thirsty.

Unable to resist the urge much longer as others in the room fed he sank his own teeth into the human's neck savoring the taste of fresh blood.

The vampires all released their grips on their prey when they became devoid of blood and the bodies were place off too the side to be dealt with later.

"Something tells me this isn't a social visit." Amun spoke up breaking the awkward silence between the vampires in the room.

Demetri's crimson gaze though stayed on Andy as she rose to her feet. She removed the layers of fabric draped over her form. Underneath she wore skin tight black pants that showed off her slender legs, slightly heeled boots and a loose silk shirt. She moved around the room gracefully retrieving a leather jacket off the coat hook.

"The Volturi sent me to pick up someone." He replied.

"Of course they did." Amun grumbled. "Why?"

"Because I'm interesting Amun." Andy said clear amusement in her voice as she moved towards Kebi.

Demetri raises a brow at her attitude and she smirks in response. She hugs and kisses Kebi before turning to face the tracker. "I'll make you a deal. If you can catch me, I'll come willingly."

"Andromeda," Amun groans and she laughed placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Do we have an accord?" She asked standing in front of him with her hand out.

Smirking at the challenge, Demetri takes her hand and brings it to his lips. "We do." He replied lowering her hand.

"Demetri," Amun growls in warning at his former coven member.

"Brilliant," she smiled wider than ever taking two steps back, "it was nice catching up Amun, Kebi." With nods to each of them she turned back to Demetri.

"Good luck." With those final words of wisdom she vanished into thin air leaving a shocked tracker staring in awe of the woman who presented him with the challenge of a lifetime.


	4. Cat

**Chapter 3**

 **Cat**

* * *

'How on earth did she?' Demetri questioned himself as he stared wide eyed at the vacant spot she was just standing in. Everything had vanished. Her scent lingered around the room but where she stood it was just... gone.

Ignoring his sire Demetri found himself running in the direction of the tenor of her mind.

The hunt had begun.

* * *

 _Flashback About 1100 AD Cairo, Egypt:_

 _Demetri was locked in his room._

 _Again._

 _He couldn't understand why Amun wished to keep him hidden all the time. He was a vampire, one of the most feared creatures ever created. He was at the top of the food chain, so what did he have to fear?_

 _He stood by the window in the shadow of the curtains as he watched the humans go about their lives. From up here he could see them scurry about like insects. Like many before him, he couldn't remember his human life but according to Amun he'd expressed a talent for finding things. He enjoyed hunting, he missed the feeling of stalking prey. The fear as they tried to run knowing they'd been caught. But for him the thrill was always in the chase._

 _He was a hunter, he always will be._

 _Which is why being locked in his room was driving him insane. Sure he could just break out but he couldn't disrespect Amun like that. He scanned the crowed below him latching onto the tenors of their minds. He would hold on to one and see how far he could trace it just to pass the time._

 _Kebi would bring him food but he felt like some lost princess waiting for a prince to take him away. Snorting at the thought he turned to his sire's mate._

 _"How much longer?" He asks taking the human from her arms._

 _"We do not know, they've been watching the city for some time now." She replied sympathetically. "He's annoyed you went hunting and drew attention to us. He's only trying to protect you."_

 _"What is the point in this existence if all I am going to do is waste away in the shadows?" He pondered out loud watching black hooded figures approach their front doors. He had been hunting without permission and crossed the path of another vampire. The vampire, Felix, was rather interested in the way he hunted, so Demetri told him. "We have visitors." Kebi rushed to the younger vampire's side and looked down gasping in surprise causing red eyes to glance their direction. A smirk tugged on the lips of the man that clearly stood out as their leader._

 _Kebi and Demetri descended to the living area quickly taking their positions at Amun's side as the double doors opened and the cloaked figures entered the room in an extravagant manner._

 _Demetri never realized in that moment his life had changed for good._

 _His loyalty to his coven faded away, but one thing stood out for him._

 _He had finally gained a purpose._

Demetri allowed the slight haze of memory to pass from his mind as he'd been blindly chasing her mind for a couple of days now. He took in his surroundings. He recognized the Spanish architecture and the undeniable scent of Madrid. He followed her scent easily. She was long gone, her tenor somewhere further north, but her scent had been all over this area.

The smell of olives and honey led him to an abandoned building. He could smell the spilled blood inside leaving a rusty tang in the air. The temptation of fresh blood causing his eyes to darken considerably.

"She said you were coming." A nomad stood by the window looking at the envelope in his hand. He wore a large brown trench coat that buried his slim physique. Dull colour jeans and a t-shirt was just visible. "I suppose this is my punishment for betraying her coven hundreds of years ago. I always knew she'd call in the favour I owed her eventually." His red eyes met Demetri's.

Demetri shifted uncomfortably under the stranger's curious gaze. "She is more dangerous than anything you have ever chased before. The smiles, the playfulness, it's all a facade. Makes you drop your guard, makes you vulnerable as she swoops in for the kill."

"And yet you're here doing her bidding." Demetri pointed out in a cool voice.

The nomad scoffed a little. "I'm a tracker too, I've tried to play this game of cat and mouse before, and it never ends well for the cat."

"What did she do for you to owe her?"

"She let me live." He replied with a blank tone lost in memory as he held out the letter to the vampire. "I suppose she'd only let me live for so long. Especially after what I did."

Demetri moved back to the other side of the room his eyes roving the neatly written script.

 _ **Demetrius,**_

 _ **This is Mathias, he's been around a very long time and is wanted in relation to the attack on the Greek Coven. I think that Caius would be very pleased to meet with him.**_

 _ **Pleasure doing business with you,**_

 _ **Andromeda.**_

 _ **P.S. Enjoy your meal can't have you starving in your attempts to capture me.**_

He could make out a heartbeat in another room and turned back to the vampire who was still looking out the window.

"You're not going to run?" Demetri questioned the man.

"What's the point, you have my tenor now, after centuries of being careful of who I meet and interact with, and the one person I could never catch turned me over." He was void of any emotion but Demetri could sense something else as he spoke about her.

"You love her." His tone was slightly accusing but the man's eyes didn't deny it either.

Mathias smiled slightly, sadly. "She was not my mate, but yes, in a way I did love her. She's like no one you have ever met." Mathias straightened his coat and gazed into the night. "I'll be in the city." With those words he blurred out of the abandoned building.

Demetri ran a hand through his windblown hair and felt a familiar burning in his throat. The hunger for blood was breaking his years of patience as he wondered how she knew. How did she manage to time is arrival and hunger so accurately?

He pondered the strange creature that is Andromeda as he drained his meal disposing of the evidence. She was an enigma, an enigma with a smile. She was the kind of person who could torture someone for centuries on end. It was what she had done to Mathias. She let the man live in fear of her, never knowing when she might show up to end his life. From what he knew of the tale she had more than enough reason to take that man's life and here she was gifting him to Caius.

"What?" Demetri snapped into the receiver of his phone annoyed at whomever brought him from his thoughts of her, him mind desperately latching onto hers. Contrary to popular believe vampires aren't all grunge, coffins, castles and moats. They may cling to habits of the past but modern technologies have their uses.

" _Easy there buddy,_ " came the reply and Demetri rolled his eyes at the sound of his friend's familiar voice. " _The Masters want to know what's taking you so long. Mr Best-tracker-in-the-world and nothing can escape me._ " Felix teased and Demetri growled in warning an annoyance.

"She's fast." He replied simply.

" _That's her gift, she's fast._ " Felix replied and Demetri could hear the scepticism in his voice.

"Oh and she can teleport."

" _What?_ " Came the disbelief in the giant's voice.

"Like poof and gone teleport." Demetri replies not sure if he should be excited or annoyed by her talents.

" _The Masters want to know what else you'd found out._ "

"Her name is Andromeda, she is a former member of the Greek coven."

" _Do you know who sired her?_ " Came another voice in the background.

"No master. I do know she has ties to the Egyptian coven. They took her in for a while, and she's been a nomad since. I also believe parts of her gifts are to do with foresight. She can predict and anticipate the movements of others."

" _It is imperative you catch her Demetri,_ "

"Yes master. Also she led me to another vampire by the name of Mathias. He's here in Madrid, she said that Caius would want to meet with him."

" _The Masters are going to send the witch twins to pick up Mathias._ " Felix spoke again. " _So how does it feel to have finally met your match?_ "

"It's all just a game to her."

" _As I recall you're very good at games. Quite competitive too._ " He could hear the smirk as Felix spoke.

"She's toying with me."

" _Then toy back, you're just as cunning, if not more so. I'm sure you'll figure something out._ " He could hear the giant sniggering at his misfortune.

"Thanks for your wonderful advice." Demetri replied sarcastically. "I'll call with an update later."

Demetri stared at the burning corpse of his latest meal as he planned to catch the minx. He couldn't rely only on his gift to hunt her, her speed was outmatched. She had the advantage knowing he was hunting her, and how he found his prey. He'd have to change that. He picked up the small note inhaling her scent with a grin.

This cat had a plan.


	5. Mouse

**Chapter 4**

 **Mouse**

* * *

Out the back of one of the larger buildings of the central business district, concealed by shadows a female figure appeared.

She was in Tripoli.

She'd traveled a lot in her time wandering the earth and this just happened to be her closest safe place to Cairo.

She figured she'd only have hours before he tracked her to there so she wandered the city for a while, taking in the sights until she felt that familiar shiver down her spine. Her ability was warning her, recognizing the threat before her senses could even keep up.

She lingered in the shadows of an office building her body alert. Andy could see people going about their daily business with no clue as to the dangers that lurk. She could hear gulls on the coast and the waves crashing on the shore over the constant hum of human life. She could smell the differing rusty tang off sweet, sweet blood as they passed her unaware. The different flavors, from the drugged up humans that provide a high, to the pure ones that have no 'additives', as she liked to call it.

Andy ran a hand through her blonde hair as she inhaled deeply. Blood type, gender, lifestyle; the things that determine the taste of her next meal. Her preferences changed over the years, she enjoyed sampling different types like it was fine wine. The floral scent of a human hit her and she coughed a little. She always hated the artificial ones. But beneath all the earthy, sweet, sour and musty scents, only one caught her attention.

Andy's body tensed as her eyes scanned her surroundings at full speed. She couldn't spot him but the scent of mint and falling rain was unmistakable.

Without a second thought she teleported to the next city.

* * *

 _Flashback Around 1080 AD Crete, Greece:_

 _Andromeda wandered the open halls of the place she'd called home for the last six decades. Ever since Athenodora had changed her, saving her life in the process, she'd become a very active member of her coven._

 _"Hello little mouse, how are you fairing?" A male voice said and she turned to face the man with a bright smile._

 _"I'm doing well Mathias, are you hunting me" she grinned playfully as her golden tresses blew in the wind and he smiled softly._

 _"Of course you are the mouse, and I am the cat. Is my brother treating you well?" He inquired and she failed to recognize the power hungry sinister glint in his eyes._

 _"Of course." She said in response. "Aegeus protects me, as his name says. He's my father."_

 _"That is good child." He replied tensely._

 _"I'm not a child."_

 _"I can clearly see that. I am merely referring to your innocence my dear, you have yet to see the full extent of the world."_

 _"I don't mind," she shrugged her shoulders, "my family is here, so this is where I shall remain."_

 _"You should come to Madrid with me on a small holiday, I'm sure your father won't mind. It'll give you the chance to experience the world a little." He said coaxingly._

 _"I'll think about it." She said as a tall muscular man approached. She spotted him and threw herself into his chest without second thought._

 _"Andromeda," the older male chuckled at his charge returning the hug. "Thalia is going to bring back dinner soon," he said lifting her chin to meet her black eyes. "But first I have a job for you my dear."_

 _Mathias eyes her as her seemingly sweet smile turned sinister with the prospect of a hunt._

 _"Anything papa."_

 _"There is a vampire in Athens trying to make a new born army. He needs to be stopped." Aegeus looked down at his child wearily, he always hated sending her out on these missions alone. Ever since Andromeda had brought the young women into their home she became a light to him and his mate Thalia._

 _"I shall leave immediately." She grinned._

 _"Take your brother with you." He added stopping her mid step as she audibly groans as she vanished to another part of the building._

 _"You treat her like a child." Mathias snapped at his brother once the girl had left. "Do you think you can keep her hidden forever."_

 _"We have an alliance with the Volturi brother, but I'd rather keep her abilities hidden for the time being." They were not brothers in blood but in venom as they shared the same sire._

 _"And if they come?"_

 _"Her loyalties cannot be shifted from this coven, it is why we have the alliance. I'm a shield and I protect my own. She became a part of this family the moment Athenodora dragged her limp form through those doors." He pointed at the double doors at the end of the hall for effect._

 _"And if the Volturi decide to attack, then what?" The younger male snapped._

 _"Your hatred for them is consuming you Mathias, we want the same things as them. We respect each other."_

 _"You're naive," Mathias snarled. "How can you trust them so easily."_

 _"I don't, but I trust Caius's love for Athenodora, that's good enough for me." Aegeus points out, "their union will unite our coven's, they are true mates."_

 _"We don't need to answer to them Aegeus, this coven is more powerful than their's. Don't you think it's time for new leadership."_

 _Aegeus looked at his brother in sadness. "Your desire for power is beginning to consume you, look past your hatred of them, I beg of you Mathias, let it go."_

 _"I can't." The younger brother replied his eyes dark in anger as he sped from the house._

* * *

The vampiress was in Madrid, she knew it was time to hand him over, time for him to pay for his sins. She'd tortured him long enough. Now it was someone else who would to the torturing. Namely the platinum blonde Volturi King and his mate.

She honed her senses her eyes falling on a dull lit street that three drunk teens were wondering down. They smelt incredibly mouth watering but her attention was drawn to a male figure hidden in the shadow of the nearby lights.

She felt her muscles coil in reflex as he attacked the trio. The vampire sank his teeth into the neck of the screaming girl as the other male and female fled further into the abandoned alley. Her mouth watered slightly at the scent of fresh blood laced with adrenaline and fear. It was hard to keep her head clear as the blood assaulted her senses but she did come all this way for a reason. She spotted them making an admirable escape attempt while the male was consumed with his blood lust.

Without a second thought she leaped from her perch like a lithe feline landing between her prey and their only escape a sinister grin on her lips. She stalked forward taunting them as they panicked. In one swift motion she knocked the female into unconsciousness and sank her teeth into the male.

Andy held tight to her prey as she dragged his body towards an abandoned building grabbing the female by the collar of her shirt as well. She kicked in a steel door and placed the female in a room then continued to leave a trail of blood to the second floor. Spotted the male vampire outside the window looking for his meal, she allowed a smirk to grace her lips.

He recognized her scent an no doubt knew why she was here. Andromeda was a wolf in sheep's clothing, pretending to be prey when in fact she was the predator. She wanted him to track her, he knew as much, it was his gift after all. Nothing in comparison to the Volturi tracker but it still made him a formidable opponent. He could leave, he could flee now, but he knew she would catch him. She preferred luring her prey instead of hunting, but he knew her. He knew how dangerous she would be if she decided to do the hunting.

They made quite the pair in the past. He would track the prey, she would teleport them in. She was faster than a new born and once they'd cornered their prey all she had to do was teleport behind them and remove their heads. She enjoyed the killing, he could see it in her eyes, but she enjoyed the hunt more. Everything was a game to her. He always attributed this to her innocence and child like nature at the time. But that facade fell when the Greek coven did. She loved games still but the nature of them were no longer innocent - for a vampire that is. Andy as she went by now, always had another agenda. Her motives were known to no one but herself, and that made her dangerous.

Mathias followed the very obvious trail of blood accepting that his life was most likely going to end.

She could feel her venom working it's way through her meal's system and without hesitation she sank her teeth back into his flesh to finish the job. Andromeda had her own reasons as to why she never created more of her kind.

Her abilities alerted her to his presence as she fed. She dropped her now empty blood bag to the ground with a slight shove and slowly turned to face the male her crimson eyes reflecting the street light, her lips stained with the blood of the innocent, a small trail running down her chin.

With a grin Andy reached down, tore a piece of her prey's shirt and used it to wipe clean the blood.

"Mathias." She greeted.

"Andromeda." He replied his whole form tensed as the little mouse grinned at him.

"I've come to collect." She said simply, "so you can breathe Mathias, I'm not going to kill you."

"What do you want?"

"I need you to wait right here and give this to the tracker that is following me." She said producing a folded note from her inside jacket pocket.

"That's all." Mathias asked shocked that he might make it out of this encounter alive...

"I've grown bored of torturing you with my presence, you're Caius's problem now." She said simply not caring for the vampire.

"You-" he began but she cut him off with a simple gesture.

"Are respecting the alliances of old." She smirked at him. "Fitting don't you think."

"I'd prefer it if you just killed me." He said straightening his posture staring straight at the small predator before him.

"I would never grant you that mercy, not after what you did." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So you let me live to torture me for my crimes. Is that why you saved my life, so I would perish when you deem fit."

"Do you deny you deserve such punishment?"

"No."

"Then you will wait here for Demetri and deliver him this note." She commanded placing the paper on the window sill.

"You are not God, you cannot play with lives like this." He states but the younger vampire just grinned in response.

"You know me Mathias, I like my games." He didn't reply instead he took a position beside her taking the note into his hands.

"I can hear a heart beat." He murmured his eyes not leaving the streets where the nightlife was bustling around.

"Yes the Volturi tracker has been following me for days, he's quite persistent and dangerously skilled. He'll need a snack." She hummed in amusement and also looked down at the streets. "It's been a long time since this city has seen the rivers of blood you brought with you. They called you the bringer of death, a horseman of the apocalypse, they worshiped you." Her eyes very obviously roved his form in disgust. "O how the mighty have fallen."

"And you? You used to be so innocent." He gazed at her in sadness much how his brother used to look at him.

"You took my innocence, you made me a monster." She snarled, then straightened pushing those emotions away. "This is me letting that go. I'm letting you go, along with the past. Nearly a millennium has passed. You're the last of the Cult alive. The Volturi have you at the top of their list with little stars around your name. This is my closure."

"I both loathe and love you little mouse." He said solemnly and her eyes meet his. "I am sorry."

"I both loathe and love you too Mathias." She replied accepting his apology. He watched the vampiress as she closed her eyes taking a deep unneeded breath before vanishing.


	6. Hunter

**Chapter 5**

 **Hunter**

* * *

Andy glanced around Paris from her position a bored look on her face. ' _The city of love,_ ' she snorted to herself her crimson gaze following a seemingly delicious looking pair as she was leaning against a stone wall. The cold concrete didn't bother her as it would a human, _obviously,_ but the minty sea-breezed scent did set her on edge.

"You put up a good _chase_." His voice caused an involuntary shiver to travel down her spine as though he was breathing down the back of her neck.

Andy turned so she could see his profile in the same position she was in watching from across a dark alley way his muscles tensed as though he were preparing to strike. She smirked winking at him... taunting him... teasing him.

Demetri knew what she was doing the moment she caught his scent and he hers. She could leave any second and there would be nothing he could do about it. She was playing with him. Letting him get close enough to take a nibble of the bait, but not enough to get hooked.

"Not many vampires have the talents required to play." She said a small smile gracing her lips as he inched his way closer. She couldn't help but marvel at the creature stalking her like a predator. He really was a prime male specimen, something not easily overlooked as he stood before her.

But she remembered what it felt like when his hand connected with hers to seal their deal. The pleasurable warmth that sparked through her skin straight to her core. He awoke feelings she had almost forgotten she was capable of. She didn't comment on it then, but she knew what it meant. He knew as well, which is why he was all too willing to play her games.

"I feel like you're toying with me Andromeda." He commented now positioned in front of her his head tilted slightly as he gazed upon her, "the only way I'll ever catch you is if you want to be caught."

"Now where would the fun be in that Demetrius?" She said taking a small step forward into his personal space. "The thrill is always in the chase."

She was a breath away from him, all he had to do was reach out and grab her. Her marble skin was within reach, so why couldn't he do it. He was inhaling her scent, the scent that almost brought him to his knees with the forgotten memories of home. It only made sense, she was from the same era and place as him. His mind was calculating the possibility of having met her before. The chances were just too high to ignore, but he was sure he would never forget that scent.

Andy wanted him to do it. She wanted to feel the sparks again, but that would mean surrendering to him, and she had a little too much pride for that. So she settled with the comforting embrace of his presence and scent. "Did you enjoy my gift?"

"The meal, or the poor soul you gave to Caius?" Demetri raised a brow.

"The meal of course, Mathias is not a poor soul, he deserves what's coming."

"What did he do?"

"Something unforgivable." She pondered keeping a cool mask but the slight undertones of her voice gave Demetri the impression he was just adding salt to an open wound.

"She was very good by the way." He led the conversation away from Mathias to his meal. "I'm a _sucker_ for the sweet ones, the alcohol left a nice tang in her blood."

"Always does." She smirked

Demetri couldn't deny he was attracted to the minx. He was an un-mated male so of course he had a certain appreciation for the female form. This one though, she made all others seem like nothing. She captured his attention just by being near. His mind had latched onto her tenor and he had no desire to ever let it go.

He remembered the words of wisdom Felix gave him, then scolded himself for using Felix and Wisdom in the same sentence. _'You're just as cunning, if not more so.'_ His eyes turned back to his prey and he couldn't help the grin spreading on his lips. The attraction was there, there's no denying the facts, and it's mutual. The only way she'll ever return with him is by choice. Turning on the charm, not that it was ever off, Demetri smirked down at her. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing, but so was he.

"Come back with me," he said simply and she smiled her pearly whites up at him.

"What's in it for me?" She responded as he moved into her personal space his nose almost brushing against hers as he locked his crimson eyes with hers.

"I can make it worth your while." He said seductively.

"I repeat, what's in it for me?" She says this time putting space between them. She tilted her head curiously trying to figure out just what he was up to.

"I'm a tracker, I love a good chase like any other tracker. But it seems I'm going to have to change my tactics."

"Let's play a game then." She says skipping further away from him into the alley her whole demeanor becoming playful as though a switch was flipped within her. "Each time you win, I'll reward you. But if I win, I get more time to play."

"If we're going to play, we need rules." Demetri pointed out as she moved closer to him. Andy couldn't resist as she lifted his hands with her own. Simultaneous sparks shot through both of them and he tightened his hands in hers in response. The contact made his inner beast rage at the confines he kept him in. He wanted her, he craved her deeply and desired to do unspeakable things. But it would take something much more to have Demetri release his beast from the cage, last time he did he wiped out a small town. "But why would I play if I've already got my prey." He tugged her closer pulling her form flush against his.

"Everyone likes a good game." She flashed him a grin and darkness consumed him.

It was only a second but it felt like forever lost in the dark holding onto the smaller vampire out of shock. As soon as he got his sight back he released his grip on her hands and stepped back slightly. Unashamed of her actions she merely grinned and took a seat on the edge of the old building.

He felt, strange. The experience was weird, and something he'd rather not repeat. It was like loosing all sense of yourself only to suddenly come crashing back to reality.

"Don't worry, it only feels like that the first few times." She said without turning her attention from the view. The Eiffel tower was bathed in a golden hue that contrasted greatly with the deep red eyes that looked upon the landmark.

Demetri sank onto the edge next to her, their feet dangling as they watched the city lights. They weren't touching, _no_ , neither of them wanted to become dependent on that feeling though they both craved it.

"What's the rules?" He asks.

"You can't catch me, we've already established that." She said cockily.

"I will allow you to maintain your fiction," he quipped in response.

"The game is simple. It's called ' _hide and seek_.'" Andy grinned, "we'll take turns of course."

"You want to play ' _hide and seek'_ with a tracker?" He raised a quizzical brow almost amused by the concept.

"We could always play ' _who's the better hunter_.'"

"We both know that it's me."

"I will allow you to maintain your fiction." She responded throwing his words back at him but her attention is grasped by the buzzing in her pocket. She glanced at the glass screen of her phone then back to the tracker a small frown . "We'll continue this later. I've got to go." She said simply and vanished without a second thought.

Demetri growled in annoyance and searched for her tenor. She was heading across the continent at speed, vanishing and reappearing getting further and further away. "There's a limit." He thought out loud. "There's a limit to how far she can teleport. Interesting." That coupled with the amount of energy she must need to do so mean't that she'd be starving and weak when she arrives at her destination. He mentally made a note of her abilities for their next encounter.

His phone rang and he answered it without checking who was calling, there was only one vampire who would even bother to call him.

"Felix."

" _The masters want you back, something has come up._ "

"I'll be there shortly." He responded glancing to his right and the space she once occupied. The light from the tower reflected off something metallic and he narrowed his gaze on it. The small charm seemed to have fallen from her person. He ran his fingers over it curiously. It was drowned in her scent so she must've kept it close for a very long time.

On closer inspection he noticed the coin had the image of Hermes, messenger of the Gods. It seemed somewhat fitting for her. Like she was a message sent for him, to challenge him, but he couldn't discern what it meant to her. It may just be a trinket from history, though he highly doubted that.

Knowing that his coven would not appreciate him taking his time to return he attached the charm to the leather chord around his neck and headed back to Volterra.

Demetri didn't know what to expect as he made his way into the castle but something was definitely up. He spotted Heidi and Felix waiting for him at the entrance and didn't comment as he silently followed them inside the stone walls.

He moved into rank among the elite guards waiting to be summoned to report to one of the Masters. Screams could be heard from the other room and he turned to Felix for an explanation.

"It's Mathias," Felix informed in a hushed voice. "He tried to have Athenodora killed centuries ago. Caius sentenced him to the red room."

"Oh," Demetri wasn't sure how he felt about that. The other tracker was the target of both Andromeda and Caius. He trusted his masters decisions, Mathias's actions must've been worthy of the red room. It's worse than the dungeons, so what did he do to Andy?

"He's the last member of the Cult still living, even the Romanians feared them." Felix continued to gossip until their attention was captured by a movement that stunned both of them. Marcus actually sat upright in his chair.

"Something has changed." The usually sullen Marcus spoke up and all eyes darted to him.

Marcus on the other hand was busy staring at the tracker. He could see the shift in his bonds, he was still loyal to the coven, but his loyalties would only go so far. He could only be pushed so far before he turns his back on them. Marcus knew that if Aro wanted to keep his tracker, he'd need to give him more freedom to be with his mate.

The king conveyed his thoughts to a wide-eyed Aro, who masked his concern with a grin.

"She seems to be a very fitting mate for our tracker." Aro spoke as he spun to face Demetri.

'Damn, he always hated being singled out.' He thought to himself as he stepped forward placing his hand in Aro's expectant one.

"You're welcome to pursue her in your spare time, but I cannot have you neglecting your other duties." Aro spoke in a tone that confused him. "You must win, I still want to meet her."

Demetri bowed his head at the command as his master released his hand. "Yes master."

"Now, there is a situation that needs handling in Washington, the Cullen's territory I believe." Caius hissed in response to the Vegie-vamps name as Aro addressed the Elite, "I expect you'll make the right decisions."

They all nodded knowing that their master's decisions were being watched by the pixie Cullen, all decisions would have to be made by them.

Demetri led the quartet of vampires from the building smiling at the prospect of killing. Though newborns weren't his desired prey, _she_ was, he still got off on the thrill of a hunt.

 _"Let's play 'who's the better hunter'"_

 _"Who's the better hunter'"_

 _"'Better hunter'"_

Her words repeated over and over in his head. ' _I'll show her who the better hunter is_ ,' he told himself accepting her challenge.


	7. Hunted

**Chapter 6**

 **Hunted**

* * *

Andy had been keeping tabs on the Cullen territory since Edward called to say the Volturi were hunting her. She had planted spies in Washington and around the area. Her connections ran deeper than many thought and she remained on good terms with those that were loyal to her coven back in the day.

Carlisle was an enigma to her. She couldn't figure out why he would deny his nature and feed from animals. He had a shot at trying to change her diet and she just laughed and replied, " _I've been a vampire for over half a millennium, I'm not going to change Carlisle I prefer to follow the natural order of things._ "

He respected her decision but not without trying every time they met. The truth was, animal blood makes you weak. She could feel it the first time she slaughtered a carnivore out of seer desperation to feed two hundred years before she crossed paths with the veggie-vamp. The blood doesn't fill you up like human blood, it doesn't satisfy the burning. Their bodies were designed to process human blood for a reason, human blood is what they lost and human blood is what they constantly need to replace. It's the venom that burns, tearing through the veins searching for blood. Animal blood can sustain them, but it's like living off tasteless nuts while staring at a block of chocolate. Sheer torture.

Though she wasn't overly fond of his diet, Andromeda did enjoy the Doctor's company. She respected his strength to do what he does. His compassion knows no bounds, which is why she was drawn to him in the first place.

 _Flashback 1848 France:_

 _Carlisle felt like he was being watched._

 _He'd just spent the last two decades with the Volturi and was now travelling through France on his way to England. He knew from his time under his father's teaching that vampires tend to seek out conflict as easy feeding grounds. Political tensions were high in the city, they had been since 1830 and he'd picked up whispers of a revolution and how the monarchy was about to fall. That wasn't his concern though. He'd been patching up the odd human as he passed through, not wanting to get involved in the fight. He objected to any and all fighting and will always remain a pacifist at heart._

 _He bound the broken leg of a man insisting on no charge before leaving his head down as he walked through the twilight lit streets._

 _"Why?" He heard a musical female voice question from the darkness of an alley and spun on his heel looking for the culprit._

 _"Because it is the right thing to do." He answered honestly looking for her._

 _"They are food." Came her reply._

 _"They're still people, still human, like we once were."_

 _"We've left them behind," came her reply, "why pretend to be something you're not?"_

 _"A life is still just that, it should be given every chance to flourish." Carlisle felt like he was talking to air, even with his vampire senses she seemed to be incredibly skilled at remaining hidden. "Do you not remember what it felt to be human?"_

 _"I do not, but I respect them nonetheless. They do give their lives to sustain mine." Came her reply like a true hunter and Carlisle spotted her red eyes reflecting the streetlamp. He took a tentative step forward trying to see more of the mysterious vampire._

 _"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He asked politely not wanting to scare her off, though between them he was the only one actually feeling any semblance of fear._

 _"I'm Andromeda." She said and he could swear he could hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke._

 _"I'm Carlisle Cullen."_

 _"I know."_

 _"You know?"_

 _"I've been following you, since you left Italy." She says and he seemed astounded by her honesty and a little confused as to why she would trail him over such lengths._

 _"Why?"_

 _"You intrigue me. Not many vampires can do that." He could hear the amusement in her voice and watched in awe as a figure stepped from the shadows. She wasn't dressed like a noble woman, though she wasn't dressed like a peasant either. She wore a long pale blue dress with cream trim. Over the top she wore a grey hooded cloak the fabric hiding her golden hair. Though her most startling feature was her blood red eyes. He would never get over his reaction to the eyes of a true hunter when he was brought up to believe they were all monsters. "You recently spent time with the Ancient Ones, how was it?" She asked tilting her head to the side curiously._

 _"They were, accommodating." Carlisle answered._

 _"And no doubt they tried to change your diet." She grinned her pearly whites at him though quickly turned back into the curious child he heard the first time like a switch was flicked. "How do you do it? How do you stand the blood? How does it not drive you insane."_

 _"I do not wish to ever take a life, only to preserve them." Then an idea hit him. "Would you like to learn?"_

 _"No." She said simply, "but I'm sure you will be able to find others that will."_

 _"You don't even want to try."_

 _"I respect your strength to deny your nature, but mine is to hunt." She gave him a once over before speaking again, "Thank you."_

 _"For what?" He said confused._

 _"Satisfying my curiosity." She said, "I'll see you again soon Mr Cullen." With those final words she vanished from sight leaving only a memory of her presence._

Carlisle didn't know why he was suddenly thinking of his first encounter with Andromeda, she had left her mark on him like many others. He knew the Volturi wasn't aware of her existence then and she asked him to keep it that way. He wasn't sure why, but she just said she was respecting her father's wishes.

His attention was quickly grasped by the smell of wolves and his children heading for the room he was in. "Alice?" He questioned his daughter who wore a shocked expression as her mate, Edward, Bella and three wolves piled into the room.

"The newborns." Edward said clarifying Carlisle's unspoken curiosity.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice spoke up.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle said relaxing his stance against the case.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked before shuffling through Alice's thoughts.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized." Alice shook her head gripping her mate's hand. "Maybe one."

"I know his face, he's local, Riley Biers." Edward spoke and Carlisle recalled treating the boy a few years ago, "he didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice added.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle said thinking it over a hundred plans running through his mind on how he's going to protect his family and the rest of the town.

"Either way the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said holing his breath to combat the scent of fresh blood.

"Hold up, what damn army?" Jacob asked, Quill and Embry beside him in support.

"Newborns, our kind." Carlisle's thoughts were lingering on a certain blonde as he spoke.

"What are they after?" the younger wolf asked his eyes darting between the vampires wearily.

"They were passing around Bella's scent. Her red blouse." Alice said her eyes on her human friend a wave of protectiveness coursing through her.

"They're after Bella?" Jacob stated slight fear leaking through his pores. "What the hell does this mean?"

Carlisle shifted from his spot to look upon the children in his presence, they'll always be children to him. "It means and ugly fight. With lives lost."

Jacob took a moment to look to his pack mates who both nodded. "Alight. We're in."

"No." Bella said a slight gasp in her voice. "You'll get yourselves killed no way."

"I wasn't asking for permission." The wolf grit out.

"Edward?" Bella tried to plead for him to support her case but he refused.

"If it means more protection for you."

"Jacob, do you believe Sam will agree to an... an understanding." The patriarch made sure to word his statements carefully.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." The wolf gave a smirk at the Cullen's.

"Jasper?" Carlisle turned to the vampire who had the most experience in a fight.

"It'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they even exist. It'll give us an edge." The Major was pushing at the restraints Jasper held him in at the prospect of a fight. He was a fighter at heart, and though his diet change weakened his other half, there were still times when he needed to let him out. Carlisle knew that, which was why he was letting the younger vampire take charge.

"We'll need to coordinate."

"Carlisle, they're going to get hurt." Bella protests.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." The doctor spoke to the wolves as he decided on something that might change how well their alliances worked.

"Right, name the time and place."

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella's pleads went almost unnoticed.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy, look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along remember." He replied in a condescending tone. "Anything else."

"There is someone I want to call in. She is an old friend but doesn't adhere to your treaty. She's not a Cullen." Carlisle said. "She's deadly, and not someone you want to be on the wrong side of, but she will be willing to help."

"Another leech?" Jacob sneers, "does she feed on humans?"

"She does." Carlisle replied. "I can make sure she doesn't hunt in the area."

"How do you know she will be willing to help?" Edward asked.

"Because _you_ are going to call her. I just need your word Jacob that she will not come to any harm at the hand of your pack. Not for her protection, but for yours. She will not hesitate to kill you if she believes you to be a threat, she's not overly fond of wolves."

Jacob snorts but is silenced by the looks he's given by the surrounding vampires. "She can't be that hard to kill."

"She's fast. She could kill all of you before you blinked." Jasper speaks up, "she knows how to kill vampires, anything hunted by her does not stand a chance. She could help."

"As long as she doesn't kill any humans and stays in your territory." Jacob spoke slowly unsure if he was making the right decision.

Carlisle gave a nod to his son who pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

" _Andy, we have a problem, and I need your help_." An exhausted sounding vampire spoke down her phone and she wondered how a vampire could even feel exhausted.

"What have you done this time Eddie?" She said following the movement below with her eyes. They were bright red given she had to feed as soon as she arrived at her destination. It had been a couple of days since she left the tracker on the roof of the building in Paris. Her contacts had informed her of the current situation and she was still deciding on what kind of action she needed to take.

" _Remember when I told you about the nomad tracker James that came through and tried to kill Bella, and you said you'd owe me because you couldn't come and help._ " She snorted at the name of the so-called tracker. He was good, but not overly great. He would never compare to the trackers she'd met throughout her lifetime, he was more of an annoyance. He tried to track her once, and she just laughed in his face.

"I did say I'd owe you. Yes I remember. Isn't his mate hunting yours?"

"We've got that under control its just... _Well there's a newborn army and they're coming for Bella._ "

She took a second to deliberate. "I'll be there shortly," she replied curtly closing her phone as she watched Demetri from her perch. He stood with three other vampires on the top of a building assessing the damage the newborns were causing. She knew he could sense her which was only confirmed as his eyes glanced in her direction every few minutes. He could sense her, he just couldn't see her, and she could tell it was annoying him greatly.

Andy watched as the newborn leader glanced in the direction of the older vampires who were hidden in the shadows. He didn't seem the type. Someone else was pulling the strings, she suspected it was Victoria, given the lengths the red head would go to make someone suffer, she wouldn't put it past her. The destruction they were causing for their species was overstepping boundaries though.

If the Volturi didn't put an end to them, as was their job, she would.


	8. Puppy

**Chapter 7**

 **Puppy**

* * *

Andromeda released a hefty sigh as she watched the activity inside the Cullen house. She was waiting for the dogs to leave, _she hated mutts with a passion_.

The vampiress smirked to herself as she watched a smile grace Edward's lips no doubt hearing her thoughts. "You can meet her now." Edward told the wolves, "she just arrived."

"You're going to invite her into a house full of humans." One of the wolves growled lowly and she rolled her eyes (she'll be doing a lot of that in the future). Andy teleported into the house right behind the door they all entered from.

"Oh please," she said opening the door entering behind the wolves causing the heckles to rise. "I've already eaten," she taunted knowing it would put them on edge.

"Andromeda." Carlisle spoke up trying to draw the growling wolves attention from her.

"Hello my old friend," she said crossing the room making sure to pass tauntingly close to the wolves. She hugged Carlisle and turned to the other patrons in the room. "I believe you called Eddie."

"Andy," the younger vampire smiled tightly intimidated and thankful for her presence. "I'm glad you could come. This is Bella."

"Ah," she says approaching the human with a grin on her lips. "This is the human I've heard so much about." She leans into Bella's personal space assessing her with a critical eye and purposely making her uncomfortable.

The largest wolf growled but she didn't react taking a deep breath, inhaling the girls scent. "Well she seems to be a wonderful fit for young Eddie," Andy smirked pulling away from the girl, "even if you do have a slight problem with strays."

The wolf growled again shaking angrily and she turned her form to face him. "And your kind believe we have no control." She mocks moving toe to toe with the dog. "I'm a thousand years old, little boy, you don't stand a chance, so why don't you and your little friends leave the territory before I castrate you."

"Jacob," Edward speaks up stepping between the pair trying to diffuse the tension, "we'll text you the location, go tell Sam what's going on."

Jacob glances to the vampire then to Bella then back to Andromeda. "I'm not letting Bella stay here with her."

"Then its a good thing you don't control my life Jacob." The human stepped between them surprising Andy. "Go, I'll be fine." She pushes him to the door and he looked reluctant to leave. "Go Jacob, tell Sam what's going on, Andy won't hurt me."

"Please Bella, please come, please don't stay here." He was begging and Andy rolled her eyes again at his kicked puppy expression.

"Go Jacob." She says again and the wolf growls leaving the room with his pack mates his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Right," Andy said drawing the attention back to her, "who wants to tell me what the hell is going on?!"

* * *

Jasper threw Emmett across the clearing a stern look on his face as the larger vampire got back onto his feet.

"Again!" The brunette male growled and Andy's laughter filled the area.

The one pair of crimson eyes and six golden ones turn to the sound of an approaching truck, the wheels coming to a stop near them. Edward and his human jumped out but Andy didn't pay them any mind her senses already picking up the stench of wet dog.

The family stood together as the pack following behind the large black alpha their bodies tensed as they looked between the Cullen's and their mates.

Andromeda smirked as she locked eyes with the alpha teasing him and a low snarl left his throat. She continued her taunting until Carlisle placed a gently hand on her shoulder.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward informed his kin.

' _Aww the puppies are afraid_.' She thought loudly sending a wink in Edward's direction knowing he would hear.

The younger more mature vampire tried to hide his reaction but she could see the slight tug of his lips at the corner of his mouth.

"They came, that's what matters." Carlisle said softly glancing between the warring species. "Will you translate?"

"Hey Jake." The human spoke looking to the brown wolf and Andromeda rolled her eyes at the girls obvious attraction/friendship with the dog.

"Welcome." The family patriarch said looking to the alpha, "Jasper and Andromeda have experience with newborns. They can teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward spoke for them.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood still lingers in their tissue. Our kind, is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle looked to Jasper who nodded slightly and moved to take control.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army but no human army could stand against them." As Jasper walked his hands were clasped behind his back reminiscent of his civil war days. "Now the first thing to remember is to never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will loose." Jasper turned his back on the wolves and headed for an open space calling for Emmett.

"We use Emmett" Andromeda spoke up drawing the attention of the wolves, "because he best represents a newborn in terms of physique and his limited agility."

"Hey!" The bear-like vampire protested and Andy just shrugged her shoulders leaning against a tree with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Don't hold back." Jasper smirked at him.

"Not in my nature." Came the mans response as he bent slightly his arms wrapping around the soldier's waist. Jasper was more than ready for the attack as Emmett threw him into the dirt. The speed at witch the pair moved was easy enough for the eldest to follow with her crimson eyes and she grinned wickedly knowing that Jasper was merely toying with him, giving him the upper hand for demonstration purposes. He ducked a punch and dropped Emmett into the dirt.

"Never lose focus." Jasper commented and smirked at his brother.

Edward and Carlisle faced off next, the mind reader able to hear his father's thoughts before he attacked. Edward looked to be winning but did something incredibly stupid.

"One more thing. Never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

The Cullen's take turns fighting each other with Andromeda dropping in pieces of advice where she saw fit.

She spotted Jasper and Bella in conversation by the jeep as she helped Rosalie perfect her skills.

* * *

 _Flashback 1864 Tamaulipas, Mexico:_

 _Andromeda was on the fence. Literally. She watched a newborn army prepare for another fight, she could sense a growing power was on the horizon. She lowered the hood on her grey cloak and fell into rank with the newborns._

 _"Are you new?" A beefy guy asked, and he certainly fit the generic newborn stereotype._

 _"Yeah," Andromeda said putting on a timid act. "I'm Andy."_

 _"Well Miss Andy, I'm Travis" he says bowing his head. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady."_

 _"The pleasure is all mine good sir." Andy ginned at the larger newborn, "how long have you been here?"_

 _"A year." He says with a slight frown._

 _"What's wrong with that?"_

 _"There is no one older than a year here, other than the masters of course." He says his frown deepening. "I'm going to have to leave soon. You should come with me Missy."_

 _"Do you think they'll just let you leave?" She asks tilting her head to the side._

 _"No. But if I want to live I need to leave, and I'm not the only one." He glances sideways at the rest of the older newborns. "You're new kid, you'll learn." He says and they head to what looks like a barn._

 _Andy fell into rank with the other newborns her eyes darting around as the second in command spoke._

 _"Welcome to your new life." He was tall and held himself like a leader. "Yes, you are a vampire. Yes, you need blood to survive. No, you cannot leave because you will die on your own. You were created for a purpose, as you can see we are at war, and not with the humans. You will train, and you will fight, or you will die. Any objections." Andy glanced at her peers as they glanced wearily at each other. "Good. Partner up, let's begin."_

 _Andy spent a week working through the ranks of the newborns learning who would side against their Master and who would not. She decided to let Travis in on her plans disclosing her actual age and reason for infiltrating the army. She figured if he turned on her she could easily end his existence._

 _On the seventh day she made her move. The coven she'd 'joined' were due to attack another coven to get more territory within the next week and if she wanted to disband them she needed to act quickly before they get slaughtered against the larger coven._

 _"Andy you ready?" Travis asked quietly and she nodded in response._

 _"Gather the army," she said simply moving towards the main house. "I'll meet you there."_

 _Less than ten minutes later the smell of smoke was picked up by the newborns that had gathered in the barn._

 _"What's going on?!" The second in command demanded looking around in confusion as Andromeda entered the barn soot smeared on her porcelain skin. She nodded once at Travis who in turn nodded to his closest friends that restrained their leader and a few loyalists._

 _"You bitch!"_

 _"I don't appreciate your tone child." Andy replied smirking at him down her nose before addressing the newborns. "You have two choices. The first, you leave and go your separate ways living by the only enforced rule in our world; that human's never discover our existence, if they do it is your duty to our race to either kill them or change them." She spoke with more authority than the Master's ever did making the newborns shiver in fear. "Or the second, where you die with your peers." She indicated to the restrained loyalists that were being dismembered. They all shared a look and left in waves heading different directions across the country. "Wise choice."_

* * *

"Jasper," Bella whispered to the passing vampire. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?"

"Well your presence alone will distract the newborns. Their hunting instinct will take over, drive them crazy." The soldier informed.

"Good, I'm glad." She says and Jasper nods slightly. "Hey, how do you know so much about this?"

"I didn't have the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." He tells her pulling up his sleeves to reveal bite marks littering his arms.

"Those are like mine." The human states in surprise bringing her arm up beside his to compare.

"Battle scars." Jasper informed with a sly smile. "All the training the Confederate Army gave me, was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight."

"This happened during the civil war?" Bella was shocked at the revelation of Jasper's age but then reminded herself that he's immortal, and Andy had almost a millennia on her.

"I was the youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry. Although I hadn't seen any real battle."

"Until?"

"I met a certain immortal. Maria." Jasper looses himself in memory. "I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children, when I saw them. I immediately offered them my aid. " He still remembered the moment she sank her teeth into his neck and the burning pain that followed.

"Maria was creating an army." Bella says catching on.

"They were very common in the south. Constant brutal battles for territory, Maria won them all. She was smart, careful, and she had me. I was her second in command." He explained, "That's how I met Andy."

"Andy?"

"With her, she tends to follow chaos, then make it better, or worse... Depending on her mood."

"So she wanted the territories?"

"No. Andy lives by a sort of code, she would never let a newborn army wreak havoc on the world. She was there to end the war. The first southern war began in the early 1800's, and was ended by the Volturi. They slaughtered every coven involved. The second war began in the decade of my birth. Andromeda had disassembled large established armies and Maria was her next target. I held the army together, stopped the newborns from killing each other. She was there to kill me and she made a different call. My ability to control emotions served Maria well, I trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live past the first year. It was my job to dispose of them. I could feel everything they felt and Andy saw that."

"She kept you alive because of your abilities?"

"She kept me alive because she knew I was being manipulated, she thought I deserved a second chance." He said fondly then his voice turns to spite, "I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet, she pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way. Until I found Alice, well she saw me coming of course,"

"You kept me waiting long enough." The pixie vampire approached the pair.

"My apologies mam. I don't know what I would've become without her." He said fondly to Alice.

"You'll never have to be that again." Her voice was firm but loving in every way.

* * *

 _Andromeda watched the barn burn next to the ashes of the house with the remains of younger vampires inside. She nodded to herself in satisfaction turning her gaze to the horizon spotting a newborn scout._

 _Smirking she pulled up her hood and followed the scout's trail to the Mexican coven and their leader; Maria._


	9. Tydeus

**Chapter 8**

 **Tydeus**

* * *

Bella watched Andy throw Jasper across the Cullen's backyard with fascination. They'd been at it for an hour now, the only rule; no powers.

Andy was agile, more so than Jasper, she was older too. But according to Alice, Jasper had let loose a creature they called The Major. "He never lets The Major out unless Andy is around." She informed Bella.

"So it's like an alter ego?" She questioned the pixie vampire.

"Sort of, he's still Jasper and still my mate. Just battle hardened and war ready." She explained. "He doesn't let him take control because The Major want's to be at his strongest."

"He wants to drink human blood." Bella says making the connection and Alice nodded.

"Andy can keep him distracted long enough to control himself, she's the only one here that can control his thirst like this." Alice turned her attention back to the fight. "I saw her shortly after I'd found Jasper and then the Cullen's, I saw her in a vision. She was talking to Carlisle like an old friend and so I questioned him about her, and he made a decision to ask her for help with Jasper."

"Jasper said they'd already met." Bella said remembering the soldier's comments from the other day.

"She saved his life, and I will be forever thankful for that." Alice smiles as Andy got her arms around Jasper's neck and flung him over her shoulder before pinning him to the ground. "She never turned her back on him when he told her he wanted to feed like the rest of us. Though she would never feed like us, she respected Jazz's decision. She's the closet thing we have to family outside of this." She indicated to the Cullen's around them. "She's closer to us than the Denali's. Emmett says she's our unofficial sister, but I think she's more the cool Aunt that everyone loves."

"That's sweet little Aly," Andy says approaching the pair with Jasper at her side.

"It's true." Alice says snuggling into her mate's side with a grin.

"Well I'm honored to be called such. Isabella, care to accompany me for a stroll?" Andy asked the human with a small smile at the skip and increase of her heart beat. "There's nothing to fear, I just wish to get to know more about the newest family member, you will never come to harm by my hands."

Bella gulps and nods getting to her feet. "You can call me Bella," she says softly and Andy smiles as they begin to trek side by side through the woods.

"So Bella, do you have a family?"

"I live with my dad," she tells the older vampire, "my mom is with her new husband travelling for his career so I chose to come and live with Charlie."

"You call your father Charlie?"

"It's um, complicated. Do you have a family, I mean do you remember them?" Bella asks hesitantly and Andy gains a far off look in her eyes.

"No." She said, "I don't remember anything before the change."

"At all?" Bella said in horror thinking that would eventually happen to her as well when she changed. She didn't want to forget them.

"My birth into this life is a little different. The vampire that changed me found me unconscious on the shore. That's why I don't remember, I'm sure you will be able to retain your memories, and the Cullen's would never let you forget."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"You had a family and life you don't remember."

"But I have a family and life I do remember." She added. "I am all that remains of my coven," she lifted the silver chain around her neck into view. "We were a family much like this one."

"What happened to them?" Bella asked her curiosity making her forget she was talking to a thousand year old vampire.

"That's a story perhaps for another time." Andy replied.

"How many newborn armies have you faced?" Bella says changing the topic and Andy smiled in response.

"Many." She said. "The Southern wars was not the first time I encountered them. My coven used to have great respect for the Volturi, though they kept me a secret because of my abilities until they could trust them more. My father was of a similar age to the Volturi leaders, though we all used to uphold the same laws. The difference between us and them, is we didn't thirst for power though we did have a fair bit. Aegeus used to send me on hunting trips." Andy felt as though she was diving head first into her past.

 _Flashback About 1080 AD Athens, Greece:_

 _"There is a vampire in Athens trying to make a new born army. He needs to be stopped." Aegeus spoke and Andy grinned up at him glad to be finally seeing some action, it had been a while since she'd been given the opportunity to hunt._

 _"I shall leave immediately." She grinned._

 _"Take your brother with you." He added stopping her mid step as she audibly groans as she vanished to another part of the building._

 _She reappeared in a male's chambers and growled in disgust at the state of his room. "Tydeus!"_

 _"Sister," came the amused voice of the dark haired male as he pushed the naked women off his form._

 _"You're disgusting," she stated indicating to the blood and dead whores lying around his room._

 _"Live a little Andromeda." He replies standing in his birthday suit. He walked across the room and wrapped a pathetic piece of fabric around his midsection. Not that it made a difference to Andy, she'd already seen everything. "What can I do for you?"_

 _"We're going hunting, get dressed." She stated walking to his door._

 _"I'm not in the mood." He responded with a shrug._

 _"Then I'll take Phineus," she says stepping out._

 _"What are you hunting?" He asks curiously from the center of the room._

 _A wide grin crossed her lips knowing she had him in the bag, "newborns." She turns slightly flashing him a smirk that he returned._

 _The pair made their way through Athens side by side. They had tracked the army to an abandoned stone building that led underground. "Ladies first." Tydeus indicated to the dark tunnels._

 _"Coward," she muttered leading the way into the dark following the scents. They could both hear chanting coming from crowed of about twenty vampires. The room was littered with the rotting corpses of their meals._

 _"WE ARE THE NEW , WE ARE THE POWERFUL AND NONE STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US." One of them, shouted clearly the leader. "WE WILL NO LONGER BE OPPRESSED BUT THE LORDS IN CRETE. SOON THEY WILL BOW TO US!" The newborns roared in agreement. "WE WILL END THEM ALL! WE WILL END THE FALSE GODS."_

 _"FALSE GODS, FALSE GODS." They chant._

 _"AT DAWN WE WILL KILL THEM ALL!"_

 _"KILL THEM, KILL THEM!"_

 _Tydeus and Andromeda share a look nodding to each other. These newborns needed to be put down. "WE WILL-" The leader spoke only to be cut off by hands around his neck as Andy appeared directly behind him. She smirked at the scent of fear as she quickly separated his head from his body._

 _"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked the now headless vampire with a smirk. The newborns erupt into chaos as she stood before them. "I only have one thing to say to you lot..." A maniacal grin formed on her lips. "Run!"_

 _A small group of larger males move to attack her, and the rest scatter. She ducks the arms of one and snaps the arm off another. Tydeus appeared beside her bright orange flames burning in his hands and he grinned at their fear. Venom is highly flammable, and Tydeus demonstrated this by setting the newborns alight with a simple touch. He tackled the vampire heading for Andy's back and she nodded at him in thanks as he grips the newborn's throat. The fire in his palm burnt through separating the head from the torso._

 _Andromeda appeared at his side as they count the corpses. "Two have escaped."_

 _"They're all yours little sister." He comments and she grins._

 _Stalking out into the night she caught the two scents that had split different directions. One was headed South to the sea, the other inland._

 _Turning south she took off teleporting and running at a high speed to catch her prey before it hits water and she's unable to track it. Her keen sight picked up movement just in front of the shore and she teleported directly in front of it getting tackled to the ground in the process._

 _A deep snarl left the newborn's throat as he tried to tackle Andromeda again. The more experienced vampire simply stepping to the side. She maneuvered her arms around the vampire's larger body and sank her teeth into the flesh of his neck snapping his head off in the process. With no remorse she grabbed a torch that lit the street and used it to set the creature alight._

 _"Where's the other one?" Tydeus said appearing at her side._

 _"She ran into Volturi territory." Andy said, "this one was smarter, heading for the water when they split."_

 _"I'll have Aegeus send a letter to the Volturi. Her scent is easy to recognize, they'll return her to us for punishment." He states as she wipes the venom from her lips. "Let's go home."_

 _"But she-"_

 _"You'll get your prey soon enough. Father does not want you crossing paths with the Volturi just yet."_

 _"Fine." She grumbled. "But I need to feed before I can take us both back."_

* * *

He could sense her. His mind was always latched onto her tenor anyway, always wanting to know where the little mouse had gotten off to. "Jane's going to let them attack the Cullen's." He states standing next to the giant he called friend.

"Aro want's to know the strength of their coven. He wants to see if they can withstand an attack of this nature." Felix comments glancing over at the little house where the witch twins were talking to two vampires.

"We're being watched." Demetri tells Felix.

"A new born?"

"Yes." He says catching the female scent in the air deciding to leave it be.

"That's not all that's got you on edge." Felix says knowingly.

"Andromeda's here. I suspect to help the Cullen's. Her scent linger's nearby." He tells Felix feeling the newborn who was watching the house leave the premises. "The red head cannot control the newborns very well if their own are spying on them."

"You're letting her go?" Felix raised a brow in confusion at the tracker.

"I want to see how it plays out." He says with a shrug.

"Keep an eye on them." Jane tells Demetri dragging Felix and her brother away.

The tracker moved through the shadows watching the pair as they approached one of the older newborns. He didn't bother to learn names they'll all be dead soon enough. The redhead taunted the younger vampire before tearing him limb from limb with the help of the male she convinced was her mate. She left the male to finish the job and Demetri chose to follow her, knowing full well the redhead was pulling all the strings.

* * *

Andy moved swiftly through the forest surrounding Seattle. She needed to feed, and be at her strongest when the army came and the dogs wouldn't let her feed on the locals.

She entered the street cautiously picking up the scents of other vampires, but also the familiar minty scent of Demetri. She knew why he was here, she's not a fool. It just came to whether the Volturi will end the army before or after they attacked the Cullen's. She suspected the latter.

She hunted swiftly and concealed the evidence before robbing a blood bank and filling her backpack. She hated cold blood but would need to hunt closer to the attack given the amount of energy it took to teleport she would require extra for after the battle as well.

As she finished up she could taste the tang of venom on the air. Curious she followed the invisible trail left by a newborn. She tilted her nose up in disgust at the sight of an old drug spot that had been abandoned, no doubt it's residents had been eaten.

She found the severed head of a male first. "They didn't even clean up properly." She snorted to herself. It didn't surprise her though, newborns are volatile and their numbers tend to fluctuate because of intra-coven fighting. She picked it up by it's shaggy black hair and continued to wander following the venom scent collecting the limbs as she walked.

She looked at the remains getting flashbacks of her favorite brother. This newborn held a striking resemblance to Tydeus, right down to the pasty olive tone of his skin. Tydeus had a family before he was changed, maybe this newborn was a descendant of his.

She was fighting with herself over the child. "It's a mere coincidence." She tried to convince herself.

With a sigh pulled out a lighter.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay folks sorry about the filler, question time... Do I save Bree (because honestly I liked her book the most)? Comment below and let me know if you want her to survive, because even though Andy is a nomad I think she needs buddies that will go with her as the Cullen's and Egyptians don't leave their own territories often. Bonus points if you can guess who the 'dead' vampire is.**


	10. Beast

**Chapter 9**

 **Beast**

* * *

She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him, he looked too much like her brother.

With a growl she closed her lighter and stepped away from the newborn. Andy arranged his pieces on the bed so they would join back together and stepped away. It would be days before he'll be whole again so she placed a blood bag beside him and left.

* * *

Demetri caught her scent as he retraced his steps back to his coven mates and froze. The summer sweet tang of home lingered in the air appealing to the other kind of hunger in him. Venom pooled in his mouth as he inhaled the scent like he was starving.

She literally just passed this spot.

Making a split second decision he turned and followed his nose. She was walking ahead of him a bag on her back as she slowly made her way through town. He noted she didn't pick up his scent as he followed her steps. Something was distracting his prey, providing an advantage for him, though he couldn't help but wonder what was on the beautiful creature's mind.

Demetri was loosing his own mind as her scent sang to him and drove his inner beast mad. He needed it, he needed her. He always did, but this time it was different, she was _catch-able_. His body coiled like a spring as he lurched forward catching the vampiress unaware his hands pinning hers to her side as he forced her into a dark alley way. He couldn't help his smile at the uncharacteristic yelp that left her lips as she struggled in his grasp. He growled deeply asserting his dominance letting his inner beast out and to his surprise she tilted her head exposing her neck in submission. He dropped his head into the juncture of her neck breathing her scent as his hands loosened their grip.

Andy silently scolded herself for allowing the newborn to distract her thoughts that she forgot she was being hunted. The creature holding her, wasn't Demetri, she recognized that almost immediately and submitted. She knew his inner beast wouldn't care for her games. Every time she tried to pull away he'd growl deeper.

Once she felt his grip loosen on her wrists she raised them his hands tightening around her waist in response. She needed to calm his beast, so she placed one arm around his shoulders, as the other stroked the back of his hair.

A low purr formed in his chest as they just held each other.

After a few moments he finally calmed and she allowed herself to smirk as he pulled away ashamed of his actions. "Sorry," he said softly still refusing to let her go.

"You lost control, happens to the best of us." She replied honestly no teasing in her tone.

"The last time I let him out I slaughtered a village." He gained a far off look before returning to the present. "You're distracted." He stated his eyes roving her form. "You didn't even scent me."

"It's a long and tedious story I'd rather not get into." She said pulling away from the male vampire shivering at the loss of contact. They both pocketed their hands and moved to opposite sides of the alley.

"You're here for the newborns." He says choosing not to comment on the last few minutes.

"So are you." She replied.

"You fight with the Cullen's."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you won't." She pointed out. "I'm not a simpleton. I know your coven's play, we used to do the same thing."

"The leaders want to see how they fare in an attack of this nature." He informed her, "you shouldn't fight distracted."

"Newborns are easy compared to an experienced hunter. I've learnt my lesson, I won't be distracted. Besides," she teleported beside him and back with a smirk. "I didn't even use my own advantage."

"Yes, but it weakens you." Surprise flickered in her eyes at his comment.

"It's a small price." Andy replied indicating to the bag. "I stocked up just in case."

"What do I get for winning?" He asks changing the subject from her abilities.

"What do you want?" She asked flashing her teeth as she smiled her playful smile.

"What I want I won't get." He points out.

"No what do you want? Not what Aro wants." She elaborates, "I know what your master wants but what about lil ol' Demetrius?"

"I can have anything?" He raised a brow.

"Anything," she repeated.

"You know what I want, I know you do." He points out, before his grin turns smug. "But I'll settle for a kiss."

"A kiss?" She raised a brow then her hand and made a come hither gesture a challenging smile on her lips. The tracker put one foot in front of the other and stopped before her. He reached out a gloved hand but she tutted. "Ah ah," she scolded teasingly, "no touching, just a kiss."

She raised up onto the balls of her feet one hand falling to his shoulder, as she gently placed her lips on his. She couldn't help but gasp at the new sensation that filled her as her lips moved softly in time with his. Demetri disregarded her no touching rule and pulled her hips against his deepening the kiss. They didn't need air, they could continue this forever, content in each others arms.

Neither of them wanted to pull away but one of them had to, and she knew it had to be her. Reluctantly she pushed him back and pulled away at the same time her playful smile back where it belonged.

"Now what did I say about touching." She commented.

"You didn't protest." He replied his own smirk back, though a little more dazed than before.

"Well I have a battle to prepare for." Andy shrugged the strap higher on her shoulder moving further and further away.

"Why?" Demetri asked the question that was bursting at the front of his mind every time he encountered her. "Why the games?"

"Because you play." She smiled and turned her back on him continuing her original path.

"I think I proved who the better hunter is." He says raising his voice in his own teasing manner and she turned her head slightly to see him.

"For now." Came her reply.

* * *

Andromeda made her way back to Forks on a bus. She needed to conserve energy and had a thousand years of control to be in an enclosed space with humans. She could always eat them and stage an accident, but with the havoc the newborns were causing she figured the humans of this region needed a break from her kind. Andy could still feel the sensation of his lips on hers. She didn't love him. No, it was much too early for that. But she would be a fool to deny the growing mate bond between them. They both saw the signs.

Andromeda enjoyed her games, but she enjoyed the fact he was willing to play even more.

As she rode she pushed her encounter with Demetri and the newborn to the back of her mind focusing on the upcoming fight.

* * *

"So Edward's not fighting." Andy repeated what the human was telling her and Bella nodded. The older vampire just shrugged, "okay."

"Wait, you're not going to protest?" She looked confused by Andy's behavior so she elaborated for her.

"It's his choice, if he doesn't want to, he shouldn't have to." She looked over the human's head to her Eddie then back at Bella. "Besides separating young mates at a time like this is dangerous, you'll both be too distracted by each other to focus on the fight." She spots Jasper and joined him as he walked the perimeter of the ground he wanted to use.

"I think it'll work well." Jasper commented as Bella headed back to Edward.

"So do I." Andy commented taking in her surroundings. "The newborns wont know what hit them. Isabella's scent needs to be strongest here, some old clothes should be bait enough, but it also needs to stop here."

"We have a plan for that." Jasper informed her, "and you won't like it, but will agree because it will work."

They return to Edward and Bella's side and Andy can't help a snarl as she scents a dog approaching. "Eugh Mutt," she commented so only the male vampires would hear. "You were right." The told the civil war vet who nodded in response.

"You're not fighting, what did you do pull a muscle or something?" The dog said sarcastically as he waltzed over to them shirtless like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Does he own a shirt?" Andy whispered to Jasper who shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"He's doing it for me okay." Bella defended her boyfriend.

"Whatever. Just tell me the plan." He grumbled and Andy grinned. The dog did not suit being green.

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure them with Bella's scent. But it needs to end here." Jasper explained.

"Edward and I are going on a campsite. Even if he carries me they'll still pick up on our scents." The human spoke slowly so it was easy for her stray to understand. Well that's how Andy saw it.

"Your stench however is revolting." Edward remarked causing Andy to snicker like a human teen.

"Dude you really don't want to start comparing stinks."

"What he means is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me." The human speaks again drawing the dogs seemingly short attention span back to her.

"Done." He looked pleased by this but masked it with blank look. He couldn't however mask his increase in heart rate.

"This is not a good idea." Edward remarked tensely. _Green didn't look good on Eddie either_. Andy knew he heard her unguarded thoughts given he rolled his eyes in her direction.

"Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near his... odor." Jasper says politely but you could hear the undertones of humor in his voice.

"Okay let's just try it." Bella says walking over to the wolf who lifts her into his arms.

"Eau De Wolf coming up." He replies.

"Run." Edward deadpans.

"Well I think he's funny." Andy remarked sarcastically, "for a mutt." Edward seemed to have zoned out as she spoke so she nudged him with her shoulder. "Stop eaves dropping, it's rude."

"I don't trust him with her."

"Then trust her." The older vampire looked at the seventeen year old immortal, "you'll lose her otherwise."

"You're giving me relationship advice." He chuckled and she looked abashed.

"Hey, I'm a thousand years old, I give good advice." She teased.

"Am I bad for her?"

"'Don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want.'" She said in response and he just stared at her.

"You stole that from a movie."

"I'm surprised you recognized it, have you been watching chick flicks Eddie? Heath Leger. Now he was a prime human specimen." She says acting as though she was swooning over the man. "Anyway, come on Jazz, let's go see if it worked."

The pair walked in silence focusing on the task at hand. Both of them could smell the awful stench of wet dog, but not much else.

"I got nothing," Jasper told her.

"I got a little," Andy replied, "though I'm more attuned to the scent of my prey's blood while hunting, the newborns won't notice it though. They're not old enough to notice."

"All I picked up was wolf stench, no Bella." Jasper said to Edward as he walked out into the clearing with me behind him. "Andy was different, but she is different. This will work" he assures his brother who turned to the older vampire.

"The newborns won't notice a thing."

"You all need to hunt." Andy spoke standing in the living room of the Cullen's house. "You need to be at your strongest."

"And you? You can't feed in town." Emmett points out his arm draped around Rosalie's shoulders.

"I've taken precautions." She informed the bear like man. "I won't need to feed again until after the battle as long as I don't exert my powers."

"You never did tell us the full extent of your abilities, we just know you're old and fast." He tried to coax it out of her.

"I'll take that as a complement Emmy-bear," she teased. "Yes, I am fast, fast enough to outrun a tracker like Demetri. But that's not my ability. I never told you in case you did cross paths with the Volturi. That ship has long since sailed so..." She teleported to the other side of the room with a grin.

"I've never met someone with your gifts before." Carlisle looked at her in awe. "I understand why the Volturi want you."

"Well I can do more than out-run other vampires." She stated.

"But you can take Bella up the mountain." Edward says hopefully and she shakes her head.

"I crossed paths with the Volturi on the way here. They're in Seattle, they will arrive at the battle once it's won." She informed, "thanks to your little trip a few months back a certain tracker has a latch on my mind. He knows where I am and where I go. He can track anyone, anywhere in the world. And if I take her up there, he will follow. She's safer away from me."

"I'm sorry," Edward says solemnly.

"Don't be," she grinned playing it off, "keeps me on my toes. But the wolf stench should be enough to keep her safe from the newborns. From what I understand her mind is impervious to our gifts."

"You don't think he can track her?" Edward pieces it all together.

"I know he can't track her." Andy replies, "she's one of the few people he will never be able to track." Her mind wandered back to Aegeus who had the same gift that he trained to manifest physically.

"I'm going see Charlie and sort out Bella's alibi. Tomorrow night there's a storm, they'll attack the day after." Alice informed leaving the room.

"We'll go hunting when you get back," Jasper tells her kissing her before she leaves.

"I'll accompany you guys," Andy tells the Cullen's, and a hopeful looking Carlisle. "No, I'm not going to change my diet." She shoots him down, "but I'll let Eddie and his human have some privacy."

"I bet you can't catch our kind of prey." Emmett beams teasing the older vampire. She would never taint her pallet with that foul liquid, but she couldn't never resist a challenge.

"Oh Emmett dear, you know nothing about hunting."

* * *

 **A/N: I was missing Demetri for a bit there, as a result this chapter happened. Thanks to everyone that commented by the way. Next chapter you'll get to see the result :)**


	11. Bree

**Chapter 10**

 **Bree**

* * *

 _Flashback about 1020 AD Crete, Greece:_

 _Andromeda sat with her feet in the sand of a private beach as the evening sunlight refracted off her skin causing it to sparkle like diamonds. They told her this was where they found her, left to die on the sand in a pool of her own blood. She wondered what kind of person she had been in her previous life that no one would come looking for her. Did she have an occupation? A suitor? A family? If no one cared for her then, what kind of monster was she now? Maybe it was for the best. This was her second chance and she was going to make the most of the new family she had gained._

* * *

Demetri stood on the shore of stones silently watching the gathering of newborns. His posture was stiff as he assessed the skill set of each and weighed it against that of the Cullen's. Maybe he was over reacting a little, the Cullen's had gifts they could utilize to their advantage. The Volturi would not react well if he were to join the fight, so he had to make do with this. The truth was he was scared. He would never admit it out loud but he didn't want Andromeda fighting this battle.

It wasn't her war anymore.

She was more than capable of taking care of herself, and he knew and accepted that. But his instincts were screaming at him. If she got hurt he would never forgive himself because no matter how much she might hate it, it was his duty to stand between her and anyone that dared attack. No one was allowed to hunt her like prey... except for him.

One of the vampires split off from the coven unnoticed. He was tall, lanky, blonde, and everything about him repulsed Demetri for some reason. He heard one of the newborns trying to get the others wound up for the fight. Turning back to the army, the loner already forgotten, he looked on as they entered the water towards their destination.

* * *

She glanced around at the coven, her loose dark curls hanging past her shoulders. Fred was gone, there was no longer a shield between her and the others as they gathered at the docks. Her mind only focused on one thing. She needed to find him. She needed to find Diego. Riley told her he was with _Her_ scouting ahead so she gathered with the others as they listened to him talk.

Fred's gift was powerful, she understood that better now because Riley hadn't even asked about him. All he spoke about was how Diego was going to get a jump on the celebration with _Her,_ and that they'd all meet there.

Something about Riley always had Bree on edge. Not only was he their leader but every time he spoke he got a dangerous gleam in his eyes like he wouldn't hesitate to kill those who went against him. She'd seen that side of him and it scared her.

She remembered the first time she had gazed upon him. She thought him handsome. Tall with dark blonde hair and features that a male model would die for. He was wearing sunglasses as he approached her and offered the one thing she wanted; food.

She had been starving on the streets for weeks and this beautiful stranger offered her food. She didn't question her instincts that told her to run, he didn't look that bad even with the sunglasses hiding his eyes from view.

Riley was beautiful on the outside, like all vampires, she could admit that. But on the inside he was a monster from nightmares. He stalked before the her coven mates holding a red blouse, "Take a whiff everybody, let's get focused."

Bree didn't understand what his infatuation was with the girl, how could they focus when all she could think about was the scent. She couldn't even stop the venom from salivating behind her pale bow shaped lips.

She was vaguely aware as they entered and exited the water her thoughts warring. ' _Diego, Diego, Diego.'_ They chanted as she searched for his scent only finding that mouth watering human one. She couldn't resist it, it didn't matter how much she had fed the night before, she was so thirsty, so thirsty it burned. It was so sweet, so fresh and so strong that she struggled to keep a clear head.

One of the other newborns released a wild growl igniting the spark that set off an explosion beginning the attack.

* * *

The Cullen's stood in a formation with Jasper and Andromeda at the front ready for the attack. Simultaneous smirks crossed their lips as they let their inner beasts out to play.

Red and yellow eyes locked as a deep snarl released from one of the newborns throats indicating the start of the battle as they broke through the tree line.

The Major was the first to attack his closed fist colliding with one of their heads shattering the connection to the rest of it's body. This was followed shortly by Andromeda vanishing, only to reappear behind an unsuspecting vampire and she easily removed it's arms tugging straight down before delivering a violent kick.

Andy seemed to glide over the moist grass her speed unmatched as a newborn tried to catch her. She smirked as she ran towards a tall tree. Her legs propelled her forward as she reached out with a hand, her nails sinking into the bark as she used her momentum to spin around the other side her feet kicking forward into the chest of the newborn. The pair clashed like thunder and Andy reached down removing the arms then head. The tree creaked and fell to the ground with a thud that was unheard due to the raging attack. She felt bad, not for the vampire at her feet, nope, she felt bad for the tree. She liked trees, because she liked climbing. Andy liked to be up high where she could see everything without interference or distraction.

She ducked an incoming attack just as the dogs decided to show up. No matter how much she hated their kind, she had to admit they had their uses.

She never bothered to learn their names. It didn't matter to her. All that mattered was the hunt, and even though Bella's scent was intoxicating as it hung heavily in the air, that wasn't what she was hunting. She was searched the air for the sickly sweet scents of vampires and let loose.

* * *

Rosalie hated having to take lives, but Andy, she was built for this. She tried not to allow herself to get too distracted by the viscous and lithe female form that pounced on the newborn vampires with ease. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to make the thousand year old vampire the way she is now.

One moment she could be playful and all smiles, then, and like the flick of a switch, she would become the most dangerous predator on earth. Rose looked up to the other blonde vampire. She seemed fierce and protective of those she held dear and Rose was thankful to be on that list.

She ducked grabbing the pale fist that was headed for her and threw the newborn like a rag-doll into the air. Shock crossed her face as a blur headed for it and the newborn fell to the ground in pieces. Her eyes followed a small path of destruction and spotted Andy crouched on top of another newborn ginning at her. She winked playfully at Rose before disappearing in to the fray.

* * *

Bree searched the battle in fear as she cowered in the scrubs near by. She knew Riley lied, she knew deep down he had lied. Diego wasn't here.

She recalled his words, his threat for when any of them misbehaved, and realized in that moment he had described Diego's death. ' _I'll take you to Her and hold you as she tears of your legs, and slowly removes each an every appendage from your body and your screams will be the last thing you hear._ '

Pain coursed though her veins as she took a couple of steps forward only to be cornered by two of the yellow eyes.

"Please." She pleaded wanting them to finish her off quickly. When she realized they weren't going to kill her she spoke again. "Please, I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I child. We are only defending ourselves." The male one spoke. He looked too _kind_ to be a vampire, or the monster Riley made them out to be.

"We didn't know, Riley lied." She said ashamed of her actions and the actions of her coven mates though still terrified. "We didn't know."

"She's so frightened Carlisle, couldn't we..." the woman with brown braided hair spoke up from next to him and they shared a look Bree didn't like. She didn't think she was deserving of their pity. "We have no wish to harm you, we didn't want to fight any of you." The woman explained and her voice seemed to have a calming effect on the newborn. She felt as though she could trust these two yellow eyed vampires.

"I'm sorry," Bree managed to get out a sincere apology.

"Child, will you surrender to us?" Carlisle asked her and she nodded. At this point she would agree to anything the kind man said.

She glanced around and realized the battle was done, and the field was quiet save for the cackling of flames that consumed vampire flesh.

Carlisle walked away from her and headed to another vampire that just screamed danger. She tried to hold her ground as she stood next to the nice female. The blonde males seemed to be arguing about what was to become of her. She turned her head her enhanced hearing picking up the conversation.

"It's too dangerous." The one with long hair spoke in protest.

"Jasper we cannot kill this child."

"I don't like this." Jasper replied slowly as he thought on it. "At least let me take charge of her, you two don't know how to deal with someone who has been running wild for so long."

Bree felt as though this vampire would end her life given the chance, she wanted to stay with the nice ones but she knew they wouldn't let her. She sighed to herself feeling broken as she agreed to follow the scary one's orders.

* * *

"How long?" Edward asked approaching with his human as the Cullen's stood around a pile of burning corpses.

"A few minutes, maybe ten." Alice informed.

"The pack needs to leave, the Volturi won't honor our truce with the werewolves." Carlisle pointed out and Andy nodded appearing at his side.

"Leah don't!" Edward shouted as the female wolf lunged for a lone newborn idiotically. The rusty brown wolf tacked it off her form rolling as he tried to sink his jaws into the vampire. He couldn't reach as the newborn managed to get his arms around the wolf. The sound of crushing bones filled the air as Bella screamed out in shock.

Andy took a step forward ready to depose of the newborn only for the pack to get their first, tearing it to pieces. She hung back with the other Cullen's as Edward and Carlisle appeared at the naked wolf's side.

"Jacob, hold on Carlisle's going to take care of you."

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered," Carlisle informed, "I need to reset the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in, it's already starting."

"We need to get him out of here, we're not going to want to fight with the Volturi." Edward spoke repeating Andy's thoughts as she nodded at him from Esme's side. She watched as the wolf was led away then turned her attention to more important things.

"What's this?" Andromeda asked wiping the venom off her hands onto her jean pants as she approached Jasper.

"She surrendered." He spoke but it was clear he wasn't happy with his foster parents and what they wanted to do. They desperately wanted to help her, he could feel their compassion for the child, but he could also feel her anguish. Like someone had taken a hot knife to her heart. She had given up, not surrendered.

"Interesting." Andy replied circling the newborn that hugged herself.

Bree was afraid of her, it was a whole new level of fear when she looked at the red eyed vampire. She was different from the others and it was obvious that this vampire wouldn't hesitate to kill, but her instincts failed her as she smelt the lingering scent of something she never thought she would smell again. It was sweet and held a familiar spicy tang. The little brunette didn't think twice as she lashed out at the other female with a dangerous growl. "Where is he?!"

Andy let the shock pass as the newborn attacked and she shouted at Jasper to stand down. Wresting for control she managed to wrap a hand around the girls neck and raise her from the ground. In a cold and menacing voice she spoke, "calm down before I tear you limb from limb." The girls scent was oozing fear as she stopped struggling her legs dangling in defeat.

Slowly Andy lowered her to the ground and released her grip on the newborn's neck. "You've got guts kid, I'll give you that." She commented, as the Cullen's watched on in silence. "Now, why are you attempting to kill me?"

"I- I can smell him on you." She said timidly her eyes darting around in fear looking for an exit in case the older vampire tried to attack again.

"Who?"

"Diego."

"Then he's probably dead in one of those piles" She stated without remorse pointing to the burning corpses and Bree glared at her.

"He's not here I checked." Came her reply and Andy raised a perfectly arched brow. The only other newborn she'd come in contact with was the one she found in pieces.

"They're here." Alice announced to the group.

"Do not move, do not make a sound." Andromeda commanded the newborn teleporting to the front of the group.

* * *

 **AN: 3 Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/commented on this story, y'all keep me writing. :)**


	12. Survival

**Chapter 11**

 **Survival**

* * *

 _Flashback Around 1030 AD Crete, Greece:_

 _"Why?" It seemed to be her favorite question and it drove Tydeus insane. He'd caught her sneaking around again, though it was not like he was able to stop her. She seemed to know he would eventually catch up to her and would purposely leave a trail for him to follow._

 _"Because he broke a law, a human discovered our secret," he replied moving so he was perched beside her. They were hidden behind the stone wall of a part of the house that neither of them were allowed to frequent._

 _"Human's are our food, do you not think they deserve to know that?" She questioned._

 _"Humans will fear us, that is true. But they also have a tendency to lash out and we do not want that. Not everyone is impervious to fire like myself."_

 _"Only on the outside." She replied looking down as Mathias removed the head of a vampire and set him alight. "Venom still burns."_

 _"Andromeda, Tydeus, come down here." They both stiffen hearing the scolding voice of their father catching them in the act of snooping._

 _Tydeus groaned jumping into view landing before his sire, Andromeda teleporting to his side at the same time._

 _"I would like to begin my three part apology with, it was Andromeda's fault." Tydeus spoke and Andy gasped at him in horror clasping her chest mockingly._

 _"How could you?!"_

 _"I am well aware who is at fault." Aegeus spoke and Andromeda dropped her head in shame._

 _"Sorry Papa." She said softly and he moved forward. With a gentle hand he lifted her chin so her eyes met his._

 _"You're too curious child." He said, "and innocent. For a vampire that is."_

 _"We have a problem." Phineus waltzed into the room the double doors banging violently against the stone. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and was held back by a leather chord and some braids. He was tall and slender as opposed to Tydeus's more muscular body type. His sharp cheekbones looked to be carved from marble casting a shadow on his face. Though the surprising thing was the amount of blood covering his form and the smell wasn't even inviting to the two youngest. If anything it repulsed them._

 _"How many?" Aegeus asked as Andromeda and Tydeus waited for someone to elaborate._

 _"Six." Phineus replied._

 _"Tydeus, take Andromeda to Athenodora and stay there." Aegeus commanded and he nodded to his father taking Andy's arm he began to drag her from the room._

 _"How many what?" She asked desperate for answers because of the fear on her Papa's face._

 _"Werewolves." Mathias answered for him._

* * *

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. His instincts were screaming at him to find her as the scent of burning vampires filled his lungs. Demetri stood out his body tense and on edge, whereas the other Volturi members were so calm.

He hung back a little as his coven mates walked a little ahead of him as he searched for her, his eyes darting around the clearing. He should have known she would be at the front of the Cullen _family_ as they came into view. It was just in her nature to place herself between those she would consider friends, and the enemy... Him.

She spotted him first.

Of course she spotted him first, and she wasn't sure if she should be glad or worried by his presence. But it seemed a few things were going to come to light today. Namely the big 'M' word.

The temperature had dropped and a layer of fog lingered low adding to the dangerously intimidating atmosphere. He wore a grey hooded coat lined with a strange purple material. She had seen him in many times as opposed to the Volturi black, this must be his favorite.

Andy tensed, her hands stuffed deep in her leather jacket pockets as her eyes glanced to the sides inspecting each of the Volturi critically. She knew of them, but bar Demetri, she'd never seen any of them. The largest, she knew was Felix. He stood a head taller than Demetri wearing a dark grey hooded cloak. He was like Emmett in how he was strong among vampires young and old. The difference being he was bigger, stronger and more experienced than Emmett. She assessed his stance and how he held himself. His size was his weakness and she knew she would be quick enough to stop him if he attacked. As long as he never got his hands around her, she'd be in the clear.

Her gaze then turned to the witch twins. Everyone knew of the witch twins, it was common knowledge among the vampire community who they were. They held a disdain for humans, and Andy would sympathize with them on that, given they were burned at the stake for being different. Jane was known for her love of torture and could recreate the burning feeling of the change on her victims. It was as though she wanted the world to feel what she felt at the stake. Andy could feel the witch staring at her in confusion and smirked a little at that.

The only real threat to her was the other twin. His pitch hair matched that of his cloak and his sister's cloak. He hung back a little from his Jane letting her take the lead his red eyes forward. He would prove to be difficult if it ever came to a fight for Andy. She relied too much on her senses and physical abilities, that getting too close to him would risk paralysis. Not to fond of that idea she searched for his weakness.

Jane was Alec's weakness, that much was obvious, and without their gifts they wouldn't stand a chance in a physical fight. His powers seemed to be the opposite of his sisters, where she would make them feel pain, he would make them feel nothing.

Jane lowered her hood a sinister smirk on her lips her bright red eyes on the Cullen's and Andy as the three males behind her followed suit. Andy's own pitch eyes watched each of them, as their muscles coiled, she analyzed every movement in detail looking for the pressure points she could hit if it came to a fight.

She didn't want to have to fight them, but she knew she would if they got on her wrong side. _There was a fine line between teasing and a threat_.

Her hair was windswept tendrils of blonde that she ran her pale fingers through pulling it back off her face. She had venom stains on her dark jeans and a few tears in her leather jacket, but still managed to look like a goddess. He figured the cliche notion that she'd look attractive in a trash bag applied to this woman. Her posture was slightly hunched, but he didn't even think the Cullen's would notice that because she hid it so well. She was exhausted, no matter the facade she put up, he could tell.

And if it came to a fight, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Not that he'd let anyone touch her anyway.

He stared as she stood proudly at the front of the Cullen's, her pitch black eyes were focused on Jane as the witch opened her mouth to talk.

"Impressive," came the tiny blonde's cold voice. "I've never seen a Coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky." Andy sang a smug grin on her lips.

"I doubt that. Who is this Carlisle, we weren't aware the Coven had grown?" Jane spoke keeping her voice even though everyone could tell she was a little pissed off for being caught unawares.

Carlisle moved to speak but stopped on seeing Andy raise her hand at him. His open mouth closed and he fell back in line beside his wife.

"The Cullen's rang me as soon as the situation in Seattle became too much for them to handle." She spoke slowly carefully choosing her words. "I'm just a nomad passing through."

"Well it appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec spoke up amusement in his deep voice.

"Yes, it's not often we're rendered unnecessary." Jane said not turning to face her brother, she was too interested in the newcomer who's eyes were locked with hers in turn.

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose." Edward said harshly only to get a blank look from the Volturi in response. Andromeda gave him a look as if to say shut up. ' _I'll deal with it, but you best not antagonize them too much Edward that's my job.'_

Edward dropped his gaze back to his mate trying to avoid the scolding look from Andy like a child who got caught out.

"Pity." Jane replied harshly then turned a sinister smile at the newborn at the back. "You missed one."

The Cullen's stiffened in response and Andy turned to Jasper giving him a subtle nod. The soldier moved to the newborns side projecting an air of calm.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle explained hoping to defuse the growing tension.

"That wasn't yours to offer." The little blonde sneered in response and they could tell if she couldn't take her anger out on the Cullen's she'd take it out on something else. "Why did you come?" She demanded as a shrill scream filled the air, the newborn clawed at herself trying to stop the pain. "Who created you?" The little witch continued her torture only stopping when Andy obscured her body.

"That's enough." Her voice was cold and demeaning, which Jane saw as a threat.

The little blonde tensed then stared intently at the nomad. She growled at her, her narrowed eyes forcing her ability on the woman.

Andy gasped out in surprise her hands clutching the sides of her head as she collapsed to her knees. She knew it wasn't real, but that didn't stop the illusion from hurting. The fire was coursing through her veins like she was experiencing the change all over again. She didn't scream though, her pride wouldn't allow that.

"Jane," Demetri spoke but was ignored. Angry she was hurting his mate he lashed out speeding in front of the tiny witch and placed a warning hand on her shoulder.

Jane looked at him in confusion letting up on her torture. Demetri and Felix were her brothers, though they'd never be as close to her as her and Alec, they were still family and they defended her. "What are you doing?" She hissed through clenched teeth but he didn't answer, trying to think of a way to convey his thoughts.

"She's my mate," he hissed in response causing gasps to ring out around them as he stared at the girl before him an annoyed glare etched into his features.

Chuckling brought them from their silent conversation and all eyes turned to the nomad looking at her as though she was insane.

"Wow," she stated her black eyes locking with the twin's crimson ones, "it's been a long time since I've felt any pain, and it wasn't even real." She released and unneeded breath and rose to her feet with a smile on her face that put Jane on edge. She didn't like the strange nomad at all.

Andy took determined steps towards the Volturi only to be cut off by Demetri. "Don't you dare." He threatened stopping her pursuit his gloved hands grasping her upper arms tight enough to stop any movement.

"I was only going to take... like a finger." She said innocently wanting to take a bite out of Jane. Illusions were easy to beat but her eyes darted to the side where the male twin stood ready to defend his sister if need be.

"Andromeda." The tracker warned lowly not wanting his mate to end up dead because she enjoys revenge.

"You're lucky I like you," she grumbled quietly under her breath as she fell back into rank with the Cullen's. Sulking at the loss of contact with him.

Jane glared before turning her attention back to torturing the newborn who's screams filled the air causing those not accustomed to the sounds to shudder.

"You don't need to do that she'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme spoke up in her defense, pain in her eyes at the sound of the girls suffering.

"I know." Jane said smirking.

"I don't know, Riley wouldn't tell us, he said our thought's weren't safe." The newborn whimpered out, not that she was heard by anybody. Everyone was more interested in the growing tension between the two females at the front of the group.

"Her name was Victoria, perhaps you knew her." Edward bit out only to get growled at by Andy. She straightened and glared at the forever teenage boy. _'Of course they knew you stupid boy, but they do not appreciate being caught out. Do you want to die?'_

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?" Carlisle asked trying to calm things, as Jasper's power would only go so far.

"Of course." She said lying through her teeth. "Felix"

"She didn't know what she was doing, we'll take responsibility for her." Esme pleads for her life.

"Give her a chance." Carlisle adds.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind, Caius will be interested to know that she's still human."

"The date is set." Bella tried to be brave through her accelerating heart beat was giving her away.

"Take care of that Felix, I'd like to go home." She says in dismissal.

"Andy do something." Bella pleaded with the woman standing at the head of the coven seemingly in thought.

" _I better not bloody regret this._ " Andy whispered to herself before speaking up. "Not so fast. The way I see it, your master owes me a debt."

"Oh?"Jane raised a brow glancing to her brother then back to Andy.

"I gave you Mathias, I know you've been searching for centuries. I want something in return." She tilted her head to the side looking at the twins.

"A newborn in exchange for a member of the Cult." Alec spoke, "what's your play?"

"I enjoy my games Alec," she said giving him a Cheshire smile.

"Let her keep it." Demetri spoke up surprising his coven mates again. "For now... If Aro disagrees I can easily track her down and finish the job myself."

"You're going soft." Felix commented looking to Demetri who shrugged.

"No." Jane spoke. "The newborn dies today with her kin. Felix," she commanded and the large vampire sighed parting the Cullen's.

' _Please don't do something stupid, please don't do something stupid_ ,' Demetri chanted over and over in his head as he watched his friend approach the whimpering newborn. "Andr-" he began but stopped as soon as her tenor flickered away from him. Damn, _'she did something stupid.'_

She reappeared beside newborn, taking it's hand she flashed a smirk in the Volturi's direction almost laughing at Felix's surprise. "Pleasure doing business with ya," she winked before vanishing from sight with the newborn in tow.


	13. Memory

**Chapter 12**

 **Memory**

* * *

Much to the amusement of the Cullen's Demetri released a string of curses in multiple languages before regaining his composure. He could feel her tenor though, and she hadn't gone far, most likely somewhere she could feed before continuing on her way. He made to move but felt eyes on him that shot his mind back into the past.

 _He was on the streets of Athens making his way through crowds of people, his eyes spotting shiny things and his hands taking them with the lightest of touches. He remembered that day quite well. The familiar musky scents from the people and the sea, and whenever the wind blew he caught the smells from the groves near by._

 _Demetri was a boy of ten and five and had taught himself to survive. His mother had passed five years ago and his father had died in battle against the Bulgarians. He did what he needed to make do._

 _He moved through the crowds with ease his hands taking jewelry and coin as he walked. What he stole would pay for a boat. He would sell any seafood he harvested but he needed a boat. He wanted to fish in deeper waters, unfortunately what he did didn't pay too well._

 _He felt eyes on him as he made his way to his makeshift home so picked up the pace._

 _Every few feet he'd look over his shoulder to check._

 _He was sure he was being watched._

 _He turned back and collided with a solid male form. The man was much taller than him and wore many layers for the hot day._

 _Demetri managed a glimpse under the hood and saw ruby red eyes looking over his form curiously. "You're quite a talented thief."_ _He already knew that though, he was quick, agile and could find anything anywhere._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about." Demetri made to pass the man only to get stopped as he reached a pasty tanned hand into the satchel at Demetri's side._

 _"Oh so this is yours then?" He said lifting a clearly female coin pouch into view._ _Demetri tried to think of a quick answer, he'd never been caught before._ _"Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in." He hands the pouch back. "I will however double it," he lifts his own coin pouch confusing Demetri._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"I want you to find something for me."_

Like all vampires his age, Demetri's human memories only returned few and far between. Some things triggered the memories, like the gaze he was getting from the bronze haired Cullen. It was the same calculating gaze that Amun when he was human. He could always feel his sire's eyes on him.

He really wanted to strangle her for doing something so incredibly stupid. Then kiss her because, well he just wanted to. _'Did she even realise the position she put him in?'_ He internally rolled his eyes, _'Of course she did, and she probably got kicks out of it as well.'_ He would have to deal with this somehow before it get's out of hand. His masters will only tolerate her actions to a certain point, and she was dancing on a very fine line.

* * *

The Cullen's were each struggling with their thoughts though, their beloved Andy being the mate of a Volturi guard was not something they expected to discover at the end of the day. Her decisions change too frequently for even Alice to keep up with her, so Demetri had his work cut out for him.

Then came the questions of loyalty. They trusted her, she wouldn't turn her back on them for the Volturi, would she?

Andromeda had openly defied them with a smile on her face. Maybe it was because one of them was her mate but she was taking risks that could put all of them in jeopardy.

Edward couldn't understand Andy. He'd been in her head many times and it was like a puzzle filled with codes only she could read. It also didn't help that the majority of her thoughts were in Ancient Greek or Latin. She openly protected his family and Bella. She was the one who urged him to return to Carlisle, she helped them over and over and never got anything in return. He couldn't understand how one could be so selfless. He didn't understand how she had the strength to turn away from her own mate. Though he did enjoy listening to Demetri's internal conflict and turmoil.

Alice's eyes had widened in surprise as soon as Andy vanished from sight. She didn't see that. She didn't see her choice to save the newborn and she couldn't see what she was planning to do with the newborn. The girl, whose name she had learned was Bree didn't have a clear future right now either. It was like Andy was still debating whether or not she should keep the newborn around or kill her herself. She hoped for Bree's sake that Andy comes to like her or she will end up n pieces. But another side of her knew how much easier it would be for Andy if Bree had just died with the rest of them.

Jasper made sure to emit an air of calm in case the Volturi lash out. He didn't think they would, their emotions were a mix of shock and annoyance. He had a feeling she would pull something like this. Her motives have never been clear, so he didn't bother to question them. He trusted that in the end she would make the right decision. He turned his gaze slightly to Felix who had put up a calm facade. Jasper could feel his underlying amusement directed towards Demetri and felt the corners of his lips twitch. Demetri's emotions though were bombarding his senses as they raged from infuriated to angry, to annoyance, to anxious, to irritation, to fear, to guilt, to awe, to lust, to love, and finally acceptance.

Esme was glad that Andy saved the newborn, but now feared for Andy herself. She believed deeply in love, and knew that Demetri wouldn't let anything hurt her, but he did what his masters commanded. She hate to think what they would make him do.

Although Rose looked up to Andy, she couldn't help but think what the other blonde did was incredibly stupid. Emmett on the other hand, couldn't help himself. As soon as his mind finally caught up with him and the scene that was playing out a childish smirk graced his lips. He looked from the Volturi tracker to the spot where Andy vanished then back to Demetri. He burst out laughing as the surrounding vampires looked at him like he was insane. He pointed at Demetri a wide grin on his lips as he tried to get words out through his bouts of laughter. "You- Andy- haha- Andy," he took unneeded breaths, "she will eat you alive, haha. You don't stand a chance of catching that one."

Demetri couldn't help but smirk at the Cullen's words even though he growled in annoyance.

"Emmett," Carlisle scolded his son trying to ease the tension. He might be hundreds of years younger than Andromeda but he saw through her nature as a vampire, and found her to be kind and innocent. She never denied her vampirism though. She always just accepted what she was as though she was never human to begin with.

"Control your mate," Jane hissed at Demetri and he raised a brow. She was still annoyed that the nomad defied her. No one went against the Volturi and lived. It was an unspoken law among her people and everyone respected that. If one vampire found the courage to stand up to them, then more will and they will lose control. She believed that Master Aro will not be pleased when he hears about this, and it will be Demetri's head on the chopping block.

"She wouldn't be his mate if he could control her." Felix replied for the tracker clapping him on the shoulder as he walked past.

"The masters will decide what to do with her." Alec spoke the only vampire present with a clear head and his sister nodded.

"Let's go home." She ordered leaving the clearing her coven mates trailing behind.

"I'll catch up." Demetri told Felix once they were deep enough into the forest.

"Where are you going?" He raised a brow.

"To kill a newborn before I'm ordered to go up against my own mate." He replied heading in the direction of Andy's tenor.

* * *

Andy's mind was reeling as she crashed ungracefully to the floor in the Cullen's home. She blinked trying to push the ache away but it wouldn't leave. Teleporting the newborn and the torture the little witch inflicted on her had flicked a switch in her mind lighting up memories she thought she had lost.

 _The warm sea breeze caused her hair to ruffle and tickle her skin as she breathed in the comforting smell of home and that of the near by olive groves._

 _"Andromeda, what are you doing child?" Came the scolding voice of a woman as Andy looked down from her perch in the tree. She couldn't make out the figure, her memory wouldn't allow her to see the woman below, but she recognised the voice._

 _"It's not that high." Andromeda replied with a wide grin._

 _"You're a lady, and we do not climb trees my child."_

 _"Then I don't want to be a lady." She said with a pout her mischievous blue eyes sparkling in defiance._

Andy shook her head violently her foggy vision clearing as she stumbled to her feet.

"What happened, where am I, what did you do?" The newborn spluttered out questions but her voice only served to irritate Andy.

"Shut up," she hissed retreating into herself only to be bombarded with more memories.

 _"Mama, why is papa so mad?" She asked innocently looking up, but the image of her mother was blurry. "Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"He's not mad at you my love." Her mother replied holding her daughter tightly to her chest tears streaming down her cheeks. "See this," she says holding up a coin on a leather chord. "This is Hermes, remember how I told you about him."_

 _"He's the messenger mama."_

 _"Yes, he is." She said softly tying it around her daughter's neck. "I want you to keep this, and I want you to be quick and cunning like him my child."_

 _"Why mama?"_

 _"It's not safe here, I want you to climb your tree and stay silent okay." Little Andy nodded as her mother places a kiss on her forehead and pushed her towards the window._

 _"Mama I-" she said looking down over the ledge._

 _"I've seen you do it before Andromeda," her mother told her urging the five year old to the stone wall. "Climb swiftly my child."_

Andy rushed through the house and grabbed her bag returning to the newborns side. She tore the zips, letting her strength get the better of her as she desperately reached for a blood bag.

Without hesitation she ripped into the plastic letting the blood lust consume her. The blood quenched her burning desire to feed, even though it was cold. She threw one at the newborn and quickly drained the other six. She always did hate cold blood, but she needed strength to teleport again and push back the memories that chose the wrong time to assault her mind.

"We have about sixty seconds before he gets here," she told the frozen newborn, deciding to wait until later to address any other concerns she may have.

"Who?"

"Him." She said nodding down at the tracker that was currently running in their direction. Without hesitation she grasped the newborns upper arms and focused on her destination.

* * *

Demetri growled in annoyance as he spotted the two vampires vanish from sight.

"Felix," he snapped into his phone receiver.

" _You seem tense my friend._ "

"She's moving too quick." He replied running a gloved hand through his hair. "I can't kill the newborn if she's protecting it."

" _Alec spoke with the masters, they want you to bring them in. Kill the newborn if you have too, those are your orders._ "

"You know I can't, hell even they know I can't. What's he playing at?" He hissed.

" _Actually it was Caius that gave the order. He wants to meet her more than Aro, especially with that little stunt with Mathias._ "

"What do I do?"

" _Win the game._ "

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the comments guys I'm glad y'all like it :) Things are about to pick up pace now, with the past coming more and more into play.**


	14. Hidden

**Chapter 13**

 **Hidden**

* * *

"If you want to survive I suggest to stay silent." Andromeda hissed to the newborn as she dragged her through an abandoned drug house. The newborn struggled in her grip a familiar scent filling her lungs.

Andy pushed the girl in front of her though the doors to the room where she had left the other one. The newborn had pulled himself back together and was just lying on the bed staring at the ceiling the blood bag next to him was untouched. The oldest vampire looked at him in slight confusion. For a newborn to exercise such control was unheard of. Whatever was on his mind was enough to distract from the scent of blood, meaning one thing. He was mated.

The more she looked at him the more she compared him to her brother looking for differences. Where Tydeus had the same thick, curly black hair, their lips were a different shape. The newborns wide eyes were larger than her brother's, but they shared the same faint olive toned vampire skin. From this angle she could tell he was lean but muscular and around 6 feet tall.

* * *

The strange teleporting vampire would threaten her, but continued to save her life. Bree couldn't understand her. Her actions did not reflect the words that came out of her mouth, and so she questioned her more only to get scolded.

All thoughts left her mind as she smelled a sweet spicy scent inside an abandoned house. She struggled in the grip of the vampire wanting desperately to reach the source of the scent. The chanting came back in her mind, _Diego, Diego, Diego_.

Her jaw dropped as she entered a rotting room. Floorboards had been torn up, and the roof had a few holes. The windows were shattered and the wind blew through carrying the stench of damp wood. But what caught her attention was the figure on the stained bed.

His clothes were torn and she could clearly see where they had torn him apart. She couldn't help the growl at the thought of someone hurting him. His pitch eyes narrowed as he shot into an upright position and glared at her, only to have the glare fall so shock and disbelief covered his features. "Bree." They had been separated only a couple of days but his voice sill sent shivers down her spine.

"Diego." She said pulling out of Andy's grip as she tackled him in a comforting embrace.

* * *

Andy allowed a small smile to cross her lips at the sight of the reunited mates, for a second, then quickly covered it with a stoic mask. She didn't want to get attached, not if the chances of their survival was in the lowest possible percentile. She made her way to the window as the pair spoke in hushed whispers on the bed.

Her ruby eyes scanned the area with trepidation. He wasn't far behind them, and she knew it. She lifted her head and took a deep breath making a disgusted face as the smell of the house and street, but it was the hints of a minty scent that had her looking around furiously.

She could pick up the scents of vampires, the same sweet and inviting scent that they all have, one of which she was more inclined to follow, the other not unfamiliar, but definitely a danger.

"We don't have much time, we need to leave." She spoke not turning her attention from the street below.

"Who are you?" It was the male that spoke. He had an American accent, which was to be expected given he lived here. It was just another difference between him and her brother.

"Name's Andromeda, call me Andy." She told him, "and you two are going to die if we don't get moving, now."

"What?" The female spoke in surprise.

"Even after I took you, you didn't think they would let you live did you?" Andy raised a brow at the pair that were clinging to each other.

"Can you take us away, somewhere safe?"

"He won't stop." Her voice held a certain fondness. "I can take you to the other side of the world and he will still follow. It's his job to hunt people, and I can't out run him with you two tagging along."

"What can we do?" She looked lost as Andy's eyes darted between the pair as she thought up a plan.

"You need to find a shield, someone who can block the connection with your mind and his."

"Fred." Bree spoke surprise in her voice, "he can help."

"What Freaky Fred?" Diego asked her and she nodded.

"We need to leave." Andy spoke picking up movement outside the house. "Now. Where is this Fred?"

"He said he'd wait in Vancou-" Bree didn't get to finish the sentence as the door slammed open and an enraged vampire entered at speed. Andy was quick to react and tackled him to the floor ignoring the pleasure at the contact with his form.

"You're alone darling, Felix is not as fast as you," she teased while she straddled his form holding both his hands down with a smirk on her lips.

"You're harboring fugitives love, I'm just doing my job." He replied matching her smirk his face only inches from hers as they glared at each other.

"Should we give them a moment?" Diego whispered to Bree as they watched the older vampires interact. His words broke Andy out of her reverie and she gave the vampire beneath her a peck on the lips before quickly teleporting to the newborn's sides.

Though Demetri was fast as well, and not an idiot by any means. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist before she could make contact with them and he held her back against his chest. "You're a tease."

"Yep," she replied not ashamed of her actions at all. She placed her hands on the ones around her waist as a dangerous smirk worked her way onto her lips. She tightened her grip and pictured their destination.

* * *

"Wow," Diego commented as he watched her disappear his eyes on the spot in awe. "Didn't know we could do that."

"I think it works like Fred." Bree replied holding tightly to his arm. "We can't stay here, she said there is another one."

"You're right, let's go." He said lacing his fingers with hers and they both headed to the door side by side their backs turned on the room.

They both spun back as a figure landed with a thud, in a splash of water. She was giggling uncontrollably as she rolled off her back and climbed to her feet looking very much like a drowned rat. "Oh he's going to kill me." She grinned widely and grabbed the blood bag on the bedside that Diego had forgotten. He could feel his blood lust rise as she swallowed the cold liquid.

"What did you do?" Bree asked and she smiled broadly in response.

"I might have dropped him in the middle of the lake." She chuckled walking over to the pair, "we should go though, and Felix will be here any second." She grabbed Bree's hand and held one out to Diego.

He looked to Bree who nodded in encouragement as he slid his hand into hers. "So, Vancouver."

"I'm going to kill her." Demetri spoke walking towards the abandoned house where Felix stood trying in vain to keep a straight face.

His friend was dripping wet holding his grey coat in his hand as he tried to squeeze the water out of it.

Felix opened his mouth to comment only to stop catching the look in Demetri's eye.

"Don't, just don't." The tracker said with a glare heading for a clothes shop.

"Why did you save us?" Bree asked the blonde as she returned from a shop wearing black jeans a black tank and grey coat that fell to mid-thigh. Her wet hair was braided back off her face and she wore sunglasses to hide her eyes. She handed a pair to each of the newborns as well.

"Would you believe me if I tell you I like you?"

"No."

"Fair enough. Truth is, if you weren't his mate, I probably would have let you die." She said simply.

"But how did you know?"

"That natural fear of me that you can feel, and don't deny it, I know you both do, it comes with age. There are only two things that would cause you to attack someone like me. Your mate. And blood." She then turned her attention to Diego, "and you. I was going to put you out of your misery days ago but you remind me of someone. That's why I didn't."

"Who?" Diego asked curiously.

"He was my brother. Anyway tell me more about this Fred character." Andy asked changing the subject as she walked ahead of the young mates towards Riley Square.

"He was like a brother to me." Bree explained, "I would hide behind him."

"And you think he will be able to hide you from the tracker?"

"Victoria liked him, he was special" Diego explained, "He could repel anyone."

"But you two?"

"It's not so bad when you sit behind him." Bree explained, "but he makes himself repulsive to people, he could easily clear a room. He made Riley forget him."

"Hmm, that's a useful defensive talent."

* * *

Fred sat on a park bench waiting. He was waiting for Bree and Diego hoping that they made it away from Riley in time. He sighed at his watch, time was up. With a heavy heart he rose to his feet and turned to make his way elsewhere.

"Fred!" He heard a voice he never thought he would hear again. His only true friend.

* * *

This Fred character was quite tall in Andy's eyes. He was broad and muscular with bright curly blonde hair. He was handsomely attractive more so than most of their species, but in the back of her mind something was forcing her to look away. She watched as Bree and Diego approached the man with smiles and hung back a little so they could reunite.

"Who's your friend?" He asked Bree shyly and Andy smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Andromeda, you can call me Andy."

"Is that Greek?" He asks and she nods. "I wouldn't mind going there."

"I haven't been there since the eleventh century." Andy replied and the newborn's eyes widen in surprise. "Your ability is quite something, Bree was explaining on the way over."

"What do you want with it?" He asks getting defensive as he pushed Bree behind him.

"Me, nothing. Them on the other hand."

"What she's trying to say is there are some vampires after us and we need them to forget us." Bree informed.

"I'll let you three chat." Andy tells them as she heads towards the shops, "you have about twenty minutes before the tracker gets here."

* * *

"You guys head further inland and stay to the woods, I'll draw them away," Andy says returning from a convenience store with two phones interrupting their conversation on what they should do. One she handed to Bree, the other she pocketed. "Call if you catch their scent."

"Wait where are you going, please don't leave us." Bree pleaded.

"Be smart, and hide your kills, I won't be too far, and I will come back. Just stay hidden." She says to each of the newborns, "If Fred doesn't make me forget that is." She winked at the blonde and vanished.

Andy made it to the San Francisco making sure to keep Demetri and Felix on her tail by not teleporting. She just ran plain and simple.

She crossed paths with another sweet smelling scent as she made her way down the streets and slowed to a walk. "A confederate buddy of mine said you would come this way." A deep male voice with a Southern accent spoke up from the shadows. She didn't recognise the male's scent so maintained a good amount of distance between them.

"Does this buddy of yours have a name?" She questioned tilting her head slightly as a tall male stepped from the shadows. He stood easily well over six feet, somewhere between Demetri and Felix's height. He had a lanky build, with brown hair and stubble with the common red eyes of a vampire.

"Peter." He replied and she felt her weariness fall a little.

"What did he want?"

"He and Charlotte had come across something while travelling in Madrid." She stiffened at the name of Mathias's former residence. "He said you would be interested in it and handed it on to me. Somehow he knew you would cross my path."

"He knows too much that boy." She mused, "What's your name?"

"Garrett."

"Well pleasure to meet you Garrett, I'm Andy." She said shaking his hand enthusiastically. "So what is it?" She watched as the nomad reached into his pocket and pulled a letter out handing it to her.

There were no words on the cover of it, just a red seal that had her eye's narrowing in hatred. "Thank you." She nodded to him, "if you don't want to cross paths with the Volturi I suggest you be on your way, otherwise you're welcome to stay."

"I think I'll pass." He replied wandering away, "I've got some British tourists to kill."

Andy glared at the paper in her hand and glanced up at the nearby building. She quickly scaled the side to the roof, shoving her hands in her pockets as she waited patiently.

* * *

She felt them both arrive as she gazed out over the harbour. "I've been waiting for you two." She said spinning and waltzing towards them. She stuck her hand out in greeting to the large one. "I'm Andy, we haven't officially met yet."

"Felix."

"I know."

"What have you done Andromeda?" Demetri scowled as she faced him with a grin. They were both wearing dry clothes but their damp hair was evidence enough of their last encounter.

"Ooh now I truly feel as though I'm being scolded."

"You know I'm under orders to kill your little friends."

"And you cannot find them can you?" She said with a wide grin, "Those newborns just so happened to be quite powerful."

"The masters will see this as an act against them." Felix told Demetri.

"Well you can tell them I couldn't care less. I enjoy my games but I've become quite protective over _my_ newborns" she stated. "I'm keeping them."

"They won't let this pass." Demetri pointed out.

"They have more pressing issues." She jumped onto the edge of the building and let her legs dangle over the edge. "Apparently Mathias made plans for his inevitable capture by your masters. The rats are beginning to crawl out of the woodwork. "

"I don't understand."

Andy pulled a letter from her pocket that held a seal.

A seal they thought was lost.


	15. Prey

**Chapter 14**

 **Prey**

* * *

"So" Bree spoke looking at the spot where Andy had disappeared from.

"So" Diego repeated.

"Yeah so." Fred muttered looking at the pair. "You heard what she said, we should get moving."

"Wow, that's got to be the most amount of words I've ever heard you say Freddie." Diego slapped his hand on Fred's back and the blonde shoved him off with a roll of his shoulders.

"Don't get used to it." Fred replied and huffed in annoyance, "and don't call me Freddie."

Diego held his hands up in defence with a grin. "Okay, okay." He snickered and whispered under his breath. "Freddie."

Fred rolled his eyes and turned to Bree. "Are you sure you trust her?"

"I don't know what it is, but there's something trustworthy about her."

"Explain her strange attitude and blunt honesty then?" Diego asked raising a brow.

"She's stressed?" Bree defended weakly and Diego chuckled.

"We don't really have a choice, those Volturi guys are coming for us."

"Let's go then." Fred nodded to the pair.

Bree and Diego hadn't really had anytime to themselves yet, with thinking each other were dead to running for their lives and they shared a look to the direction Fred. With a sad smile Diego reached out his hand to the smaller vampire who slid her hand into his lacing their fingers together. They knew they'd have all the time in the world if they survived this.

Diego gave their hands a tug and kissed her gently before the following after their friend.

* * *

"They have more pressing issues." Andy jumped onto the edge of the building and let her legs dangle over the edge. "Apparently Mathias made plans for his inevitable capture by your masters. The rats are beginning to crawl out of the woodwork."

"I don't understand."

Andy pulled a letter from her pocket that held a seal.

A seal they thought was lost.

She made her way to Demetri and Felix holding the letter with the seal.

It was a simple back rose that was staring the trio in the face as they stood in silence.

Felix shuddered at the sight groaning to himself silently his eyes flicking to the Tracker who allowed a glare to cross his face at the sight. Both of them turned their attention to the last surviving member of the Greek Coven who stared blankly ahead.

Andy hugged herself while lost in deep thought of memories from centuries ago, the entire series of events playing over and over in her mind.

* * *

 _"Don't send me away! Please Papa! Why do I have to leave, I can help?!" She protested but her pleas were unheard as her brother tried to convince her to head to safety._

* * *

 _She didn't like it. She didn't like the mansion that he lived in. The place felt wrong. Like everything was a secret and danger was lurking around every corner._

* * *

 _She ran fearfully away from the room her venom pulsing through her body like adrenaline. She feared that she was caught, that they saw her._

* * *

 _Her lithe form made way through the halls her eyes darting from side to side searching for evidence, she needed proof or the Volturi wouldn't believe her claims and help._

* * *

 _Devastation ripped through her as she stood in the shadows of the surrounding forest. Her raven eyes reflected the orange flames that burned the heart of her soul. Venom and blood stained her hands as she slowly lost herself to the agony._

* * *

Demetri was the first to move his former anger forgotten as he made his way to his mate. He could read the pain in her features that she desperately tried to mask with a smile. The Cult was the reason her entire coven was killed and he could tell it affected her greatly. She didn't notice him move. She didn't even notice how her body instinctively curled up closer to him as she inhaled his scent calming herself down.

The trackers arm worked its way around her waist the other reaching for the letter. He broke the seal and read over the contents a couple of times causing a frown to morph on his features.

"What is it?"

"A reply." He said calmly, "the Cult extended Mathias an invitation to help with recruitment. According to this reply, he had initially declined their invitation though warned them that he would be a danger to their order because he was being hunted." Demetri's arm tightened on her waist as he continued to read with a small frown.

"Does it say my name?" She asked already thinking on the same track.

"Yes." He growled angrily reading the paper.

"Brilliant." She replied sarcastically resisting the urge to shudder. "What does it say?"

"It goes into explicit detail about how they plan to remove or capture you." Demetri replied his eyes shooting to Felix who walked over handing him the letter. "Take this back to the masters."

"And you?" Felix asked his friend who silently looked towards his mate.

"Just call." He replied, "Tell me what's happening and I'll follow any tracks Mathias left behind."

"I'll help." Andy spoke with finality coming to a decision.

"No." Demetri said adamantly.

"They're coming to kill me, I'll be the perfect bait."

"No."

"Sorry darling but you have no choice in this. Either way I'm going to do it." She smiled sweetly at him and turned to the hulking vampire. "Tell your masters I will help, and no offence to Aro but I don't like people shuffling around in my head so no, I won't accompany you."

Felix nodded to the pair and took off in the direction of Italy.

"Come on," Andy said slipping her hand into Demetri's, "let's get going."

She carried them to different countries making her way to Spain from America. Demetri was slowly getting used to the way she travelled and caught her form as she stumbled upon landing in the abandoned building she'd last seen Mathias.

"You need to feed." He informed throwing her arm around his shoulder as she leaned against him.

"I'll be alright." She replied glaring as he rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get you someone to eat."

"I'm fi-"

"Don't argue." He demanded and left the room quickly.

Andy glanced around her dark eyes taking in every little detail looking for anything out of place as she did. She wandered over to the windowsill and placed her marble hand on the glass to look down at the street below.

She picked up Demetri's intoxicating scent followed by the addicting smell of blood pulsing warmly through a victims veins. Venom pooled behind her teeth as her grip tightened crumbling wood under her hand. Her dark eyed dilated in need as she glanced to the door.

"Drink up." He says towing three humans towards her watching the hunger consume her as she sunk her teeth into the first draining the teen quickly before turning to the next. Demetri watched and nudged the third towards her.

She reached out grabbing the next from him but stopped right before she sank her teeth into the soft flesh. She took a shuddering breath and held the unconscious male at arm's length regaining her sense of control through the blood lust.

"Here." She pushed the human into the tracker's arms and made her way to the door.

"You're still hungry." He pointed out watching as she moved.

"I know how to hunt."

"Allow me this one thing Andy." He begged holding the human between them.

With a sigh she took the man from him and held him between them. "Have a bite. I know you want to." Her dark red eyes glistened up at him and he allowed a smirk to grace his lips.

"I didn't take you as the type to share." He chuckled speaking over, the man securely in their grip.

"I'm not, but you did catch it." She smiled widely, "come on Demetri, have a drink with me."

He brought his teeth to the man's neck smiling at her. "Now how can I resist your request love?" He bit into the artery and blood began to pool as he drank eagerly. He lifted his eyes and spotted Andy's hungry ones as she watched him feed her gaze darkening. "I thought we were sharing."

She didn't bother to make another wound, instead she latched onto his pulling the body against hers happily as her eyes glowed a bright crimson.

The male vampire released a low growl pulling her and the prey back to him his lips joining hers tasting blood and venom. He threw the man to the side like a rag doll and attached his hands to her waist reattaching his lips to hers. Both hands worked their way around to her lower back and pulled her flush against him.

She responded by moving her hands to his hair fighting for dominance in the kiss. She didn't want to let go but the haze in her mind finally cleared as she came to her senses remembering that she was now the target of a supremacist Cult.

"You're a thief. You didn't win that kiss," she said as she pushed her hand against his chest reprimandingly meeting his lust filled gaze.

"Well we never did finalize the rules." He pointed out moving back a little.

"So let's go back to Mathias's homestead and see what's left." She changed the subject back to their mission as he smirked leaning against the wall one hand in his pocket.

"Ladies first," he indicated dramatically to the door.

"Oh you're too kind darling." She replied walking out with a swing in her hips.

She made it three steps before his hands latched onto her as he pressed her against the wall. "Don't tease me love." He warned her his lips hovering over her.

"Who's teasing now?" She smirked and leaned up pressing hers against his briefly and teleported to the other side of the room. "We keep this up and we won't make any ground."

"I'm not complaining." He grinned. "You can run all you want love, I will always find you."

"Find is a bit of a stretch darling, you can feel my mind," she says teleporting to another part of the city and back. "But catching me is a completely different story."

They stepped out of the building and walked side by side following Mathias's scent to the strongest point where it lingered. The pair eyed a luxury home with uniform colours and a pool.

"Hmm, he upgraded." She commented, "Or down, I'm not sure."

Demetri walked forward and opened the door looking around for an alarm system. Andy spotted it first and pulled the object clean out of the wall. "I'll take upstairs." She grinned rushing to the stairs.

"You're not going to run on me are you?" He questioned teasingly as he opened a draw and rummaged through.

"Not yet." She flashed her pearly whites moving out of the room. She spotted a covered canvas in a room full of artwork and approached it with hesitation her hand reaching for the cloth as she lowered it to the ground.

Andy stood before the artwork a small frown on her face, her head tilted to the side in confusion. She couldn't place where she had seen the building before, but she was sure she had. A brown haired female with blonde highlights was depicted in the open window of the white building her dress a light shade of blue as it hugged her form gently falling to the ground in waves. She could see small white flowers braided into her hair that curled down her back.

She ran her fingertips over the brush strokes desperate to see the face of the woman depicted in the window as she was thrust back in time.

 _Andromeda crept in silence past the armed men trying to get into the white building. Her steps didn't make a sound as she approached her tree and swiftly made her way to the top. She could see everything from up there, that's why she liked it so much._

 _She could see a woman pacing in front of the window a dagger clutched in her hands. Her head facing away from her as she waited for the door to open._

 _Anticipation filled as the figure spun around. She couldn't make out any clear features of the woman but she could make out vibrant sky blue eyes that kept darting in her direction._

 _The men below had broken in and were heading for her._

 _Andy wanted to shout in warning but bit her tongue and closed her eyes listening to the shrill screams as tears streamed down her cheeks._

Confusion filtered through her as she clutched the side of her head.

"Andromeda what's wrong?" Demetri asked sensing her distress.

"I- I think I'm remembering."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's a little later than usual and the chapter is a bit average in my opinion but my Nana died so have been doing real life/family stuff for the past week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though.**


	16. Two

**Chapter 15**

 **Two**

* * *

 _Flashback about 1015 AD Athens, Greece:_

 _A boy of ten and five was being monitored by curious eyes. His mother had passed five years ago and his father had died in battle against the Bulgarians. He did what he needed to make do._

 _He moved through the crowds with ease his hands taking jewellery and coins as he walked. He used what he stole to pay for his boat. He was a fisherman, but fishing wasn't really paying much, he needed to get out into deeper waters._

 _Amun watched the child with interest from the shadows. He'd learnt the boy's name was Demetrius, and he was a talented thief. He was quick, agile and could find anything anywhere. He wondered what his human skills would manifest into after the change._

 _He followed the teen swiftly as they came to a lone ally. It seemed the boy had noticed him watching._

 _"Who are you, and why are you following me?" He asked a shake in his voice as he tried to be brave holding a small blade in the direction of the vampire._

 _"The real question is, whom are you?" Amun asked stalking closer his red eyes glowing under his hood. Demetri managed a glimpse under the hood and saw ruby red eyes looking over his form curiously. "You're quite a talented thief." He already knew that though, he was quick, agile and could find anything anywhere._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about." Demetri made to pass the man only to get stopped as he reached a pasty tanned hand into the satchel at Demetri's side._

 _"Oh so this is yours then?" He said lifting a clearly female coin pouch into view. Demetri tried to think of a quick answer, he'd never been caught before. "Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in." He hands the pouch back. "I will however double it," he lifts his own coin pouch confusing Demetri._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"I want you to find something for me."_

* * *

"Remembering?" Demetri questioned as he stood behind her looking at the painting over her shoulder. He recognised the familiar architecture of his human home country but not the woman depicted.

"I don't have them, my memories" she informed him. "I couldn't remember anything before the change, so I don't know if these visions are memories or something my imagination made up. This picture though, it feels familiar, like... home."

"Human memories are for the most part lost over time, though some things tend to trigger them." He pointed out and she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Who were you?" She asked. "I don't know who I was, if I had a family or friends before, so tell me about you?"

"Me?" he raised a brow and stepped around her to filter through the paperwork on the duchess at the back of the room. "I was a thief."

"A thief?"

"And a fisherman." His red eyes glanced up at her a small smile on his lips before returning to looking down at the papers in his hands again. "I don't remember my parents from what I gather they both died when I was young I grew up on the streets of Athens before Amun came for me." She watched him curiously as he moved to the next stack of papers and continued speaking. "He had been watching me, I didn't understand at the time but now-"

"He was searching for potentially gifted humans." Andy finished off for him and he nodded his head.

"He was and I could find anything. Still can."

"Then how did you end up with the Volturi, Amun likes to keep his… _assets_ close?" She inquired thinking of Benjamin.

"I was hunting and met Felix." He removed a sealed envelope from papers and opened it his eyes skimming over the words as he turned back to face her. "I was getting bored with Amun, I needed to put my ability to use, the Volturi offered that and I accepted. I still would've gone even if Chelsea wasn't there."

"You went of your own free will, I bet your sire wasn't too pleased."

"What could he do? The Volturi destroyed his coven four centuries earlier, he lives in paranoia and fear of them, well us." Demetri sighed slightly, "you know how the Volturi works, I know you do. Chelsea manipulates bonds to get gifted vampires to join there are limits to her power though which is where Corin comes in."

"Ah yes the walking talking mellow drug." Andy remarked. "But you're rarely there, do you even feel the effects of her power?"

"She doesn't use it on the elite guards, we have to be able to leave."

"And Aro trusts you?"

"He can read our minds." He stated obviously.

"There are ways around that." She pointed out her fingers dancing over the pictures on a corner desk.

"I know, the real question is, how do you know?"

"You forget where I come from darling." She mocked in Jasper's accent.

"Aegeus?"

"Aegeus." She repeated nodding. "He was a shield. The most powerful shield I've ever met. The Volturi had more of a political alliance with us because if it ever came to a fight it would be a physical one. One where we had the advantage. He taught us how to Shield and distract from certain parts of our minds. I'm sure if your master tried really hard he would be able to see what I'm hiding but I doubt he'd look deeper than the surface. If he ever managed to get close enough that is."

"True." He held a letter out to her and she took it skimming the words. "Care to pay my sire a visit?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." She replied with false enthusiasm as she read the letter.

* * *

 _Flashback about 1024 AD Crete, Greece:_

 _Andy watched the Egyptian from her perch curiously as he spoke in hushed words to Aegeus._

 _"What did father say about eavesdropping?" Tydeus whispered in her ear having successfully snuck up on her._

 _"I've never seen him before" she said pointing to the man. "I just wanted to look."_

 _"Come on, before we get in trouble." Tydeus replied leading her away._

* * *

The pair chose to travel on foot to their destination as it was less taxing on Andy's abilities. She danced ahead of him swiftly with a grin spread widely on her features.

"Keep up," she teased skipping back and he shook his head slightly with a smile at her antics speeding up to her side. He grasped her arm before she could take off again pulling her to his side.

"Or I could just keep you close." He replied lacing their fingers together.

"Demetri, Demetri, Demetri," she sang smirking, "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh I will, I'm quite possessive of the things I find." He stated honestly with a smirk.

"What are you going to do, lock me up?" She frowned at that thought.

Demetri didn't like the frown on her face, he'd rather her sarcastic smile than a frown directed to him. It was true how possessive he was of the things he considered his, but Andromeda was different. He'd accepted her as his the moment he first inhaled her intoxicating scent. She was designed for him, everything about her drew him in and appealed to him. It seemed fitting that his mate was one of the only vampires that could evade him, and that could challenge him. "Although that is a rather tempting idea love, I wouldn't do something like that to a creature like you. As long as I can still feel your mind I'll be somewhat appeased."

"I think I can live with that." Her frown vanished at his words.

"You still won't come back to the Volturi with me will you?" He raised a brow with a smile.

"Nope." She tugged on his hand heading for the familiar building while pulling her hood up with the other and Demetri coped her actions.

"This should be good." Demetri commented knocking on the door pulling his mate back behind him securely.

Andy rolled her eyes at the overprotective male that held her behind him. She couldn't blame him for his instincts, but he just said he wouldn't cage her. They weren't mated, not yet, therefore every man would be a potential threat to him, so she would let it go. For now.

Amun opened the door and looked between the pair confusion evident on his face.

"Andromeda?"

"May we come in?" She spoke up over Demetri's shoulder, the tracker now wearing his stoic mask. Amun's eyes darted between them with an unsure look and nodded once opening the door wider.

Demetri stepped in first his and reaching back to pull Andy in after him. They stood side by side facing the water.

"I wasn't aware your coven had grown." Demetri commented pocketing his hands glancing at the water. He picked up two scents as he entered that didn't belong to his sire or Kebi and figured Amun would be hiding someone. He didn't trust them, especially if they had anything to do with The Cult.

"So he caught you then, I didn't think he would." Amun directed to Andy who smirked.

"He didn't," she replied.

"Well there was that one time," Demetri began.

"You got lucky love." She pulled down her hood and paced a little by the poolside her mahogany eyes assessing his form. "No, we're here for an entirely different, mutually beneficial reason."

"Demetri, Andromeda, we weren't aware you were both coming to visit." Kebi spoke up entering the room at a gentle pace. She made her way to the travellers hugging and kissing each before sliding into her mate's side.

"It was unplanned, but we have a good reason to be here." Andy said moving back to Demetri's side.

"Such as?" Amun asked unsettled by the pair's knowing looks, mainly Demetri's though.

Andromeda reached around Demetri into his inside pocket and produced the letter they'd acquired earlier. She waved it in front of Amun who paled at the sight.

"What's this?" She asked with a playful tone but Amun could hear the deadly threat underneath it.

"Andromeda I… It's not what it looks like-"

"Do explain then," she growled.

"I'm protecting my coven."

"You sold me out," she sneered and lunged in his direction.

Demetri reacted faster though, and trapped her back against his chest tightly waiting for her to calm down even as he was burning with just as much anger.

"They agreed that for information on you, they would keep Benjamin off the radar."

"That wasn't your decision to make." An accented voice spoke up appearing on the far side of the room. He has the same tanned skin as his sire and bright ruby eyes that glared in annoyance.

"I don't want to lose any more coven members." Amun defended himself looking to Demetri.

"I left of my own free will."

"Chelsea's power-"

"I wanted to go!" Demetri shouted in anger pulling Andromeda back behind him. "I wasn't going to live here as your prisoner."

"You weren't a prisoner," Amun replied and Demetri growled.

"I never left that tower, I was always trapped here and you know it."

"You forget that with abilities like ours we need an outlet." Andy explained. "Aegeus let me hunt, he let me roam free but your paranoia kept Demetri caged."

"You may be content to live like this, but I am not." Demetri shifted slightly leaning closer to his mate to calm down.

"I trusted you." Andy snapped at him, "Even Mathias wouldn't sell me out like you did and he is the reason my coven was killed."

"I did what I had to."

"Well now you're going to do something for us." Demetri said as his glare deepened. "We want you to contact them and tell them everything."

"What?"

"We want them to know exactly who they're hunting." Andy said a wide grin on her lips.

"No one hunts my mate, no one but me." Demetri growled possessively as his sire's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

* * *

 _Flashback about 1024 AD Crete, Greece:_

 _"You know Aro left you alive just to taunt you Amun." Aegeus informed. "But I will not side against my brothers, you know this."_

 _"So you won't help me rebuild my coven."_

 _"Before they were the Volturi they were members of this coven. Our sire respected their decision to leave as long as they continue to respect our laws. The laws they now enforce. I will not help you."_

 _"I'm not rebuilding my coven to fight back. The Cult has resurfaced." Amun hissed._

 _Aegeus's eyes widened at the information. "If that is the case you are better off remaining two. They will not come for you unless you have a weapon they can use." His mind wondered to Tydeus and the newborn Andromeda as he spoke. "Leave Amun, and prey the Volturi don't take your visit the wrong way."_

* * *

 _"Two is not enough," Amun whispered to himself as he made his way through the dark streets of Athens. He picked up the scent of one of the humans he was keeping tabs on and his eyes narrowed, "two is not enough."_


	17. Dora

**Chapter 16**

 **Dora**

* * *

"You want me to what?" Amun spoke up.

"Contact the Cult for us, we know you have before."

"That could take months, years, before they even look."

"I don't care Amun." Demetri told him.

"It's the least you can do for them." Kebi said to her mate.

"I agree." Benjamin spoke again.

"Who are you?" Demetri asked tilting his head to the side slightly in confusion.

"That's Benji," Andy said happily teleporting to the Egyptian's side. She hugged the younger vampire happily ignoring her mate's growls. "And this is his _mate_ Tia." She put emphasis on the word mate for Demetri's sake as the tracker approached pulling Andy back to him.

"So you're the older brother I've heard so much about." Benjamin's red eyes sparkled in amusement.

"It would appear so." Demetri replied shaking Benjamin's outstretched hand. "I see that Amun likes to keep you hidden."

"It is true, but I like it here with Tia. My abilities-" Demetri cut him off,

"It's probably better if I don't know." The tracker informed causing Benjamin to smile.

Demetri moved to hug Kebi and returned to Andy's side but stopped when his phone rang. "I'll meet you outside."

"You know I enjoy visiting this place." Andy grinned bending down to run her fingertips through the pool's water. "Let us hope the next time we see each other it is on better terms." She directed to the Egyptians. She rose and headed for Kebi hugging the gentle woman. She then returned to Benjamin and Tia hugging both of them.

"Andromeda before you leave there is something you should have." Amun spoke up leaving the room. He reappeared with a leather bound book with animal skin pages. It looked incredibly fragile and old. "It was Mathias's, don't ask how it came to be in my possession because I won't tell you."

"Might make for an interesting read." Andy shrugged nodding to the coven before leaving.

Demetri stepped out of the building and headed to a private alley where he could answer his device without prying ears.

"Felix." He said into the mouthpiece as a loud scream echoed through from the other end. He winced pulling the phone away from his ear waiting for the noise to die down.

" _Sorry, Caius is in a bad mood, he's having Jane torture Mathias._ " His friend's voice spoke over the screams.

"Do I have orders?"

" _What have you found out?_ "

"We followed the trail to Cairo. Amun has had contact with them."

" _Amun?_ "

"Indeed, he must have a death wish." Demetri growled. "He's been supplying them information on Andromeda so they don't target his coven."

" _Aro wishes to speak with her._ "

"You and I both know she won't."

"May I?" He felt her appear at his side her hand gesturing to the phone in his. He sighed and placed the phone in her hand. "Hello Felix darling," she spoke into the mouthpiece with a smile and playful wink at her mate.

" _Ah, Andy someone here wants to speak with you._ "

"I'm sure, put him on would you?"

" _Well if it isn't my trackers mate._ " The voice was overly cheery and made her cringe looking to her mate who just shrugged.

"Well if it isn't my mate's master." She replied in the same tone of voice. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way we have a problem."

" _I am aware, they sent us a letter_."

"What?" Demetri hissed.

"This letter, what did it say?" Andy inquired raising a brow.

" _If they can't have you they will take Athenodora. Sorry my dear, but the Volturi will not risk the life of one of the wives_."

"I don't intend for you to do that." She replied ignoring the snarling male beside her, "it's not me who will disagree with your decision, you'll have to call him back if you want this to work. I will be the bait, I want them dead as much as you do, but they won't come for me if he is near."

" _This is true_."

"Did they say why they wanted Athenodora?"

" _They are under the belief you wouldn't want anything to happen to her._ "

"Well it is true, I wouldn't wish that on her."

" _Demetri you are to return to Volterra._ "

"No." Her mate snarled.

"We'll talk about it." Andy told the ancient vampire hanging up the phone. She crossed her arms and turned to the incredibly pissed off vampire.

"I'm not going back."

"Yes. You. Are." She accentuated each word with a grin and sped out onto the street grabbing the nearest human that screamed in surprise. With a grin she let her teeth sink into the sweet flesh of the man she'd taken. The tracker watched her actions in slight confusion as she hid the body and rushed back to his side.

She placed her blood stained lips on his her hands tightly clinging to his neck pulling him closer. He couldn't resist responding to her vaguely feeling the empty pull that drew them from place to place.

Andy smirked into the kiss scoffing to herself. Men were rather easy to distract. She released her grip on him and stepped back grinning at the glazed look in his eyes. "Sorry love, but you know I am more than capable of taking care of myself." She gave him another soft kiss and pulled away looking into his deep red eyes, "you can feel me, you will be fine." With one last look she was gone.

Demetri sighed to himself taking in his surroundings. He stood in the shade of one of the trees surrounding Volterra. Resigning to his fate he lowered his head and raised his hood before moving through the shadows of the city.

He was stuck on guard duty. He hated guard duty, always has, always will.

He could feel Andy's tenor, she'd finally stopped moving and was now settled in North America with the two newborns. He could feel them as well but had no desire to go after them. It was a waste of time anyway.

For some reason he was guarding the tower that housed the wives and Corin. He hated it because he knew his mate was out there being reckless while a dangerous group of extremists were after her.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you hate guard duty." A cool feminine voice spoke up from behind him as she held open the door to her tower. "Come inside Demetri, I would like a word."

The tracker frowned slightly and followed after the silver haired woman.

She offered him a seat in the lavishly furnished tower which he took still looking at the woman in confusion.

"I remember the first time I met you." She smiled softly, "you saved my life and I will be forever indebted to you for that."

 _"Run, run Dora!" Aegeus shouted to the silver haired vampire. She looked to her sire in shock as he's tackled by a large werewolf, the disfigured monster sinking its teeth into his skin._

 _Terror ran through her veins as she ran as fast as she could towards Italy. If anyone could help right now, it was Caius. Her craving for blood increased as she depleted all the energy left in her system, pushing harder and harder her royal blue cloak flying out behind her like a cape as her darkening eyes searched desperately for danger._

 _The hot breath on the back of her neck sent a shiver up her spine. She was too terrified to look back at the creature that was chasing her under the light of the full moon. She focused her sight forward in desperation seeking the outer boundary of the Volturi territory where the lower guards were patrolling._

 _She released an ear splitting scream as she felt razor fangs slice through her marble flesh like soft butter. She didn't stand a chance, but fought for her life nonetheless._

 _Demetri hated guard duty. He was two centuries old this was newborns work, he would much rather be useful and track something. A hiss left his lips as they curled at the disgusting scent of wet dog. The vampire in him wanted to turn tail and run, the hunter in him turned and tracked the scent closer to the city._

 _His crimson eyes shot up at the piercing shrill that filled the air and broke the once calm silence of the night. He felt his muscles tense in anticipation at the sound and rushed towards the source alerting a couple of guards in the process._

 _The hunter broke through the forest at pace his darkened gaze searching for the creature. He lifted his head tasting the scent of female vampire on the air. Someone had been injured or killed, he needed to get there and fast._

 _His gaze narrowed on the creature standing over a crippled form with vampire venom oozing from its mouth. Demetri had come across a werewolf before, he knew what he was looking at as soon as his gaze saw the form. It was monstrous. Something between a wolf and a man. Claws protruded from its nail beds and matted black hair covered the majority of its form. Thick pointed teeth and elongated canines gleamed against the moonlight as its yellowed eyes met his ruby ones._

 _He reacted before the creature his instincts driving him actions as he lunged for the werewolf's jugular only to be met with a hand shaped paw to his chest._

 _The werewolf used the momentum of Demetri's attack to fling him, uprooting a tree in the process. The tracker twisted back onto his feet and rushed to the female's side crouching over her form protectively as the wolf went to strike again. He didn't hesitate as he lunged for its chest tearing at the fur covered flesh. He stood as the creature fell to the ground in a heap a still beating muscle in his hand as back up arrived._

Demetri had a deep hatred for werewolves from that moment onwards. "I was just doing my job."

"I know." She replied, "The others don't realise that even though we live in this tower, we know more about what's going on out there than everyone else. No matter how hard Caius tries, he cannot hide things from me."

"I don't know-" She cut him off raising her hand.

"I requested you be posted here, I thought you might want to hear some stories."

"About what?"

"About whom is more accurate." Athenodora smirked to herself. "How about I tell you about trying to teach my little teleporter how to carry others with her. She was rather talented going by herself, but carrying others proved to be a bit of an issue for her."

"You know Andy?"

"Of course I do, I changed her."

 _Flashback about 1032 Crete, Greece:_

 _"But I've never tried to take someone with me before." Andy spoke looking at Athenodora who patiently waited for Andy cooperate._

 _"You're making excuses, I know you can do it." She said, "You'll only get better with practise."_

 _"How do you get around the mind reader's ability, father said they do not know of me."_

 _"You're different Andromeda, you're a free spirit, and many don't understand that. The Volturi won't understand that. That is why he keeps you out of their sights. I have had practise hiding my thoughts my dear." She informed. "Now back to the task. You can already take your clothes and small objects with you. I want you to try a person."_

 _"But,"_

 _"No buts, focus Andromeda." She said and indicated to the live humans whimpering in the corner._

 _Sighing Andy forced a human to their feet. It was a young female that would become her meal after this little experiment. Her hands tightened on the upper arms of the human as she clenched her teeth and focused on the other side of the room._

 _She reappeared with the human and held it upright. "It's dead." She said simply pouting as she looked to her sire._

 _"But you still succeeded." Athenodora said looking over the human. "Her heart stopped."_

 _"Well I can't eat her now," Andy scrunched her nose dropping the human to the floor._

"I saw her drink from a blood bag." Demetri told Athenodora who laughed.

"Oh she must've been desperate then. She likes her prey alive and screaming just like every other hunter." She managed between chuckles. "I'm glad she has you, even if it took a thousand years for you both to find each other."

"Do you know who she was, when she was human?" He asked, "She's been getting memories from her human life and can't make sense of them."

"I found her on the beach, she'd hit her head on the rocks." Athenodora informed. "I don't know why I changed her, but I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too. Does Aro know?"

"Of course not." The Volturi queen smiled. "My loyalty is first and foremost to the Greek coven, or what remains of it. Yes, I love Caius, but Andromeda is family and I knew she wouldn't want to live like this." She rose and approached a small chest she kept on the mantle and opened it. With a smile she lifted a heavy silver chain an amulet hung at the bottom. It was the wheel of Hecate with two crescent moons on it, the symbol of the Greek coven. She walked over to the tracker and placed it over his head. It fell to the same position as his Volturi crest. "It suits you." She smiled. "Keep it, I think Aegeus would've liked you."

He smiled in response tucking the chain into his shirt.


	18. Coven

**Chapter 17**

 **Coven**

* * *

Andy wandered through Ontario, Canada trying to pick up the scents of the newborns. She wasn't that far behind them, they were lingering in the forests around Hazelwood Lake. She smirked heading to a bank to sort out her ' _inheritance_ '.

After purchasing a car she drove to the mall for a change of wardrobe and nearest real-estate agency.

"May I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked as she approached. Suzie was having a bad day, and now a tall blonde wearing a high class outfit and hat. She radiated power and confidence, and drew Suzie's attention with her smile. Suzie couldn't get over how attractive the woman was as she leant against her desk.

"Yes, I'd like to buy a house." Andy said her eyes smiling behind her sunglasses.

"Oh, of course." She replied.

Once Andy had brought the house in a secluded part of the woods on a lake that was fully furnished she got some things delivered from one of her storage units to make it more comfortable before heading out in search of some newborns.

She didn't have to travel far, they were camping out in one of the ranger's cabins and didn't even sense her presence when she approached the door. She knocked and looked in the window spotting them jump in surprise. It was Bree that opened the door with a tired smile and surprisingly orange eyes.

"Come with me." Andy told them and turned leading the way back to the house she just bought. When she noticed they weren't following her she gave them an impatient look. "The way I see it you have two options. You can stay here and live in this hovel feeding on bears and the odd hiker, or you can return with me to more comfortable accommodations. It's your choice." She continued walking not bothered to see if they were following her.

Bree took a couple of steps to follow her only to be stopped by Diego's hand in hers. "Trust me." The brunette told her mate who reluctantly nodded taking her lead with Fred silently bringing up the rear.

The trio gasped at the beautiful glass house on a small lake which was fed by a larger one but still hidden from view. They followed the elder vampire inside to see her lounging in the large living area scribbling in a diary.

"Pick a room, I would say unpack, but you don't have any belongings to do so… so I took the liberty of acquiring you a couple of outfits. Feel free to shop online, this is my card it's unlimited so you can spend as much as you want because I'm a thousand years old and have more money than I need." She said holding up the piece of plastic not moving her eyes from the pages.

"Why?" Bree asked timidly.

"Honestly," Andy said lifting her eyes from the book to look at the trio. "I don't know." Bree nodded in acceptance and dragged Diego off to view the rest of the house.

"You found us. How?" Fred inquired.

"I'm a hunter." She stated, "It is what I do."

"But what about my abilities?"

"You've been feeding on animals," she points out. "We're not supposed to feed off animals, the blood doesn't sustain us. You need to hunt more, and relearn to control your gifts if you choose to stay on that diet."

"Have you ever tried? Bree does it so well, Diego and I just snap." He informed looking around the room.

"Fred, I would have to be desperate to resort to animal blood. I prefer human, screaming and straight from the vein. You should pick a room."

"Can I buy books?"

"You can buy whatever you want." She shrugged, "you will find that money is not hard to come by when you're immortal."

Fred nodded and climbed the nearest set of stairs. He found a room with an open view of the lake and decided to make it his own. One wall was a large bookshelf half filled with random texts, it had a bed he would never need to use and a walk in wardrobe. The other wall was just glass that looked out over the dark green lake. He found a change of clothes on the draws and set off for a much needed shower.

Bree looked around the room in awe of the view as Diego showered. Something in her gut just told her she could trust Andy with their lives. She knew for a fact the old vampire wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they posed a threat, but she was honest about her intentions and never once lied to them.

Diego stepped out of their shared bathroom a towel snug on his waist and his hair dripping with water that rolled down his tone olive chest.

Bree didn't even realise she was staring until he breathed out a deep chuckle and gave her a flirty smile. "Like what you see?" He questioned with a smirk.

"I've seen better," she quipped as he reached for some pants on the tall boy.

He hissed and retracted his hand as the power point by his clothes sparked shocking him slightly with a warm sensation.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a small shock, nothing I can't handle." He said brushing it off. "We should go down and find out what our thousand year old hostess wants with us."

Andy sat by the fire her hands resting on the fragile old book while deep in thought. She knew she would have to read it eventually, she just didn't know what she would find.

Her thoughts were interrupted by three figures entering the room. They stood awkwardly by the door and she smirked.

"Have a seat." She indicated to the sofas as she placed the fragile book gently on an oak table. "Ask."

"Are you really a thousand years old?" Bree asks innocently causing Andy to chuckle.

"Give or take a couple of decades, we weren't the best with dates back then."

"And you're from Greece?" Diego asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Will you tell us about living in your time?"

"I don't remember being human. I get some flashbacks but they're unreliable." Andy informed, "My sire found me washed up on the shores of a beach in Crete. I had hit my head on the rocks. She turned me and brought me back to her coven." Andy gazed into the flames that provided heat to the room, not that it was needed anyway. "My coven was the oldest known and was led by my _father_ , Aegeus and his mate Thalia. They enforced the rules much like the Volturi do now. I had two brother's Phineus and Tydeus. Phineus was a stick in the mud really. He was always so strict and formal, I don't know how his mate Cressida put up with him. He was my older brother though and I loved him anyway. I was closer to Tydeus. He was a charismatic vampire, and enjoyed the company of women as he was unmated. He played with his food often."

"Which one do I look like?" Diego asked.

"Tydeus." She replied with a smile fond memories passing through her mind. "I used to get us in trouble. A lot. But Tydeus was the most loyal man I have ever met. Then there's Dora. She changed me and taught me everything I needed to know, as is the responsibility of a sire."

"What happened to them?" Fred asked from his position in the corner.

"War." Andy shook her head to ease the venom pooling in her tear ducts. "We won many battles but we lost the war. We got complacent and trusted the wrong people."

"A war with who?"

"A war with the Wolves. The Werewolves."

"Werewolves are real?" Diego questioned.

"They are, I've seen them." Bree answered and Andy shook her head.

"Those were not werewolves." She informed the newborn. "They're shape shifters. I mean werewolves that are slaves to the full moon. Hideous beasts that prey on vampires and humans alike."

"Where are they?"

"Extinct." She said with a satisfied grin. "They have been for centuries."

"They killed your coven?"

"All bar two. I wasn't there and Dora escaped to her mate in Italy."

"I'm sorry." Bree said softly and Andy nodded in acknowledgement.

"There is still much you are yet to know."

"Who are those Volturi people?" She questioned remembering the cloaked figures.

"It's a Coven that uphold the laws of our kind. Laws that I broke saving your lives. It's a branch of the original Greek coven. Aro and Marcus, two of the leaders, shared the same sire as Aegeus. They split from the Greeks after about a century and created their own coven. The Volturi upheld the same laws as the Greeks, with one difference. They wanted more power. They had a tense respect with my coven. The politics didn't really interest me at the time."

"What are the laws?"

"There a few rules but one that is the most important. Do not expose our kind." Andy told them. "The rest of the laws are based around that. Children are not to be turned as they cannot be taught control and risk exposing us. Hunting must be inconspicuous. No dealing with Werewolves unless for extermination. False witnessing is punishable by death. Any interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. And the big rule that I broke; the creator is responsible for his newborn's behaviour and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conspicuously, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant of the law, rash acts are still punishable by death." She recited it like she was standing before a class and this was an assignment.

"Thank you." Diego said to her with a small smile.

"For what?"

"Saving out lives."

* * *

What are you reading?" Bree asked looking up from her sketchpad that Andy had acquired for her.

"A love story." Andy replied her breath hitching as she continued to read. "A tragic love story."

 _Entry #1124_

 _The concept of a blood singer is a strange one._

 _La tua cantante was the Italian expression._

 _The blood appeals so much that we want nothing more than to claim it as our own in every way possible._

 _I met her today._

 _She was a Spartan princess. A goddess in her own right, with warm brown hair and sky blue eyes that held a warm spark drawing me in._

 _She is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on._

 _And she is mine._

 _Mathias_

* * *

 _Entry #1129_

 _I heard her voice today._

 _I had to feed from countless victims so I could be close enough to her to do so._

 _Her voice is like bells. Bells that chimed oh so sweetly._

 _Mathias_

* * *

 _Entry #1146_

 _We talked today._

 _She's so ambitious, and wants to travel._

 _But she would never turn her back on her duty._

 _Her name is Daphne._

 _Mathias_

* * *

 _Entry #1157_

 _I can't help myself when I'm around her._

 _She confessed her feelings today and I told her I returned them._

 _She is my heart._

 _Mathias_

* * *

 _Entry #1205_

 _I've fallen hopelessly for her._

 _There is nothing that will ever change the way I feel about her._

 _I will love her, forever._

 _Mathias_

* * *

 _Entry #1254_

 _She knows._

 _And she doesn't hate me._

 _I asked her to become like me and she declined._

 _I will respect her decision because I love her._

 _I just hope I'm making the right choice._

 _Mathias_

* * *

 _Entry #1273_

 _Aegeus found out._

 _He wants me to change her._

 _I can't do that to her, she doesn't want it._

 _Mathias_

* * *

 _Entry #1311_

 _She's getting married._

 _She told me she loved me but will do her duty to her family and produce an heir._

 _The one thing I cannot give her._

 _She's severing all ties with me and I hate it but it's the right thing to do._

 _Mathias_

* * *

 _Entry #1324_

 _I saw her today._

 _She's happy, that's all that matters._

 _I need to return to Madrid._

 _It's probably better if I don't linger here anymore._

 _Mathias_

* * *

 _Entry #1335_

 _I saw her again today._

 _She was walking through the olive groves with that small toddler by her side. The child had all her features except her hair was golden. I wanted to hate that child. She was a symbol of the love I had lost, but I couldn't bring myself to hate anything that came from her._

 _I miss her, with all my heart. I wish I turned her, but she wanted a normal life and family, to grow old and watch her family blossom. The things I could never give her._

 _She is my heart and will always be my heart._

 _Mathias_

* * *

 _Entry #1463_

 _I could have saved her!_

 _That scum made me watch as he ordered the men to kill her._

 _And my brothers let it happen._

 _I will never forgive them for this._

 _Mathias_

* * *

 _Entry #1465_

 _She survived!_

 _A piece of her survived._

 _The child._

 _Andromeda._

* * *

Andy slammed the book closed with a shuddering sigh. She felt betrayed. They knew who she was and failed to tell her a thing.

It was a thousand years ago but the betrayal still stung heavily.


	19. Wedding

**Chapter 18**

 **Wedding**

* * *

A month had passed and she collected the mail that was delivered to her doorstep.

She couldn't help but like the newborns she kept. Fred was smart, and had an interest in the sciences and teachings that he would have a very long time to learn. Diego was so much like Tydeus but still had his own quirks, the major difference being he was mated to the little brunette female that skipped around her house happily.

Bree had made it her personal mission to make Andy happy and more included in their little family dynamic where Andromeda was the matriarch. She even upgraded the older vampire's phone informing her that no one uses the _Nokia bricks_ anymore.

Andy read over the contents of the letter she'd just received with a small smile.

 _Flashback about 1020 AD Thebes, Greece:_

" _I am to marry cousin." The girl she considered a sister said approaching. She had the same blue eyes and features but her hair was a pitch black, a trait from their grandfather._

" _To whom have you been betrothed?"_

" _Regulus." She said dreamily and Andy rolled her eyes an amused smile on her lips._

" _It's a fine match Sabina." Andy looped their arms, "I know you have liked him for some time."_

" _But it means I will be leaving with him. We're going back to Peloponnese."_

" _It is not far. I will visit." Andromeda informed as they walked out into the courtyard. Andy's eyes narrowed on the large man who was teasing one of the servants. Lord Quintus was residing with them and according to her father was made of money._

 _She hated how he rubbed his privilege in the faces of those he deemed beneath him and how his leering gaze followed her every movement._

Andy held the invitation in her hand smirking, knowing that Alice had looked into Andy's decisions and probably sent the same invitation to five or six different addresses. She remembered her cousin Sabina and how excited she was about her betrothal. She couldn't picture her cousin clearly, but she knew in her heart she loved her dearly.

 _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN_

 _And_

 _EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN_

 _Together with their families_

 _Request the honour of your presence_

 _At the celebration of their marriage_

 _Saturday the thirteenth of August_

 _Two Thousand and Eleven_

 _Five O'clock in the evening_

 _420 Woodcroft Ave_

 _Forks, WA_

"Interesting, they would be honoured by my presence." Andy grinned at the card. "Well who am I to refuse."

"What's that?" Bree asked as Andy entered the small secluded cottage they were residing in.

"Invite to a wedding. You three are invited as well."

"Are there going to be humans?" The little brunette inquired.

"I believe so." Andy looked between the three, "do you think you could handle it?"

"I don't think I will be able to go." Bree said sadly, "Her scent is too strong for me."

"Me neither." Fred added from his seat.

"I'm not leaving Bree." Diego pointed out.

"In that case, don't burn down the house while I'm gone, and I'll be a phone call away." She tells them.

"Do you want to call a babysitter while you're at it?" Diego remarks sarcastically.

"Don't tempt me." Andy replied completely serious, "Because that can be arranged."

Bella turned from her dream catcher with a smile sensing Edward's presence. "Just checking for cold feet." He said to his fiancé.

"Mine are toasty warm." She reassured him.

"It's not too late to change your mind."

"What now you're having second thoughts?" She said from her spot on the bed. "You are."

"I've been waiting a century to marry you Miss Swan." He smiled at his bride to be.

"But… but?" She raised a brow terrified of the worst.

"I haven't told you everything about myself."

"What, you're not a virgin." She joked and he chuckled. "Look you can't scare me away now," _so tell me,_ her eyes screamed at him.

"A few years after Carlisle created me, I rebelled against him. I resented him for curbing my appetite, and so for a while I went off on my own. I wanted to know how it felt to hunt… to taste human blood."

 _Flashback 1929 New York:_

 _Andromeda watched the bronze haired vampire as she sat a few rows behind him._

 _She'd been tailing him for weeks and watching him make his kills. He was about a decade old by her guess and still a little sloppy around the edges._

 _She watched a human woman pass her followed by a sadistic male with a leering gaze. The bronze haired vampire also followed and Andy silently traced his steps._

 _She held her breath as the scent of fresh blood filled her nose and spotted the young man draining the human._

" _You should really cover your tracks better." She commented looking at the young man._

" _Who are you?" He asked trying and failing to hide the human with his body._

" _Call me Andy." She looked him up and down. "Carlisle sent me Mr Mason."_

" _I'm not going back I'm a monster. I want blood." He snapped his crimson eyes bright._

" _You won't last. I can tell how much you hate it already." She commented, "You'll learn… eventually."_

" _I'm not going back." He repeated._

" _Not yet. I'll collect you in a few years." She smirked and turned her back on him. "You missed a spot by the way." She indicated to the side of her lip. "Just there."_

 _Her words left Edward confused as she waltzed away from him back into the theatre._

* * *

"All the men I killed were monsters, and so was I" He informed coming out of his memory.

"Edward they were all murders, you probably saved more lives than you took."

"Bella that's what I told myself, but they were all human beings. I looked into their eyes as they died and saw who I was and what I was capable of." He hated what he was, but he was thankful as well.

"And what I will be capable of. Why are you telling me this, did think it would make me change my mind about you?" He couldn't sway her decision.

"I was just wondering if it would change your mind about yourself. What you want to see when you look in the mirror a year from now." She got to her feet as he spoke and stood in front of him.

"I know I can do this, do you want to know why. Because you did. You should give yourself some credit for that. And hopefully a year from now I'm going to look in a mirror and see something like you. Someone capable of courage and sacrifice and love-"

He stopped her from talking by sealing their lips together in a sweet kiss only to be interrupted by a whistle.

"What is that?"

"I'm late for my bachelor party." His lips turned up.

"Send him out Bella, or we're coming in after him." Emmett says appearing at her window.

"So this party, will there be strippers?" She raised a playful brow.

"Couple of mountain lions, maybe a bear." He shrugged in response.

"Don't worry Bella we'll get him back in plenty of time." Jasper added.

"Okay go, before they break my house." She pushed him to the window.

"Before I forget, Andy's going to pick you up in the morning. I'll meet you at the Alter."

"I'll be the one in white."

"That was very convincing." He said jumping down to his brothers.

 _Flashback 1931 Toronto, Canada:_

 _Andy could feel the self-loathing from a mile away and she wasn't even an Empath. She walked the through the twilight light letting her nose do the work following the rather obvious trail of blood._

" _You again." She commented crossing her arms across her chest. "Edward Mason if I remember correctly."_

" _I killed someone." He hated himself._

" _I kill people all the time, you shouldn't be ashamed of your nature."_

" _I can't do this anymore. I can't kill people."_

" _That much is obvious kid." She replied, "You don't suit this life, you identify too closely with your prey."_

" _And you don't."_

" _I've been around for a very long time, I've killed for food, for revenge, for fun." She explained, "But you don't have it in you to do that, too much compassion. You probably saved more lives than you took given your chosen meal choices."_

" _I don't want to do it anymore."_

" _Then go home." She urged, "Stop your self-loathing, go back to Carlisle and let him teach you."_

* * *

Andy parked Edward's Volvo outside Bella's house and checked her contacts in the rear view mirror. They were brown and thankfully hadn't dissolved yet. She wasn't dressed for the wedding yet, instead she wore her favourite black leather pants and a white shirt, her blonde waves held back from her face by a pair of sunglasses.

She stepped a heeled boot out of the car and approached the door gently knocking.

A middle aged man opened it and she could see the resemblance between father and daughter. "Hi," she smiled up at him.

"Ah, hi." He replied awkwardly. _So that's where she gets it from._

"I'm Andy, a friend of the Cullen's, I'm here to pick up Bella."

"Right, Bells," he called and the human came down her stairs.

"You look like crap." Andy commented catching the girl's attention and her face lit up.

"Andy!" Bella gasped and hugged the vampire.

"Yes that would be me." She pulled the human to the car. "Let's go. Nice to meet you Chief Swan."

"What time do you call this?" The pixie vampire demanded standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Ahm, lunch time, as requested." Andy replied looking at the clock that read one pm.

"I have a schedule, Bella we need to get started we've wasted enough time already." She demanded dragging the human up the stairs.

"Leave the girl alone Ally, it's not her fault." Andy answered, "I'm going to dress and mingle, with the locals."

"Don't eat anyone." Bella teased and Andy just winked in response. "That's not reassuring."

"I'll behave Miss Bella." She replied vanishing to one of the spare rooms of the house.

* * *

Andromeda stood next to Esme as she spoke to their 'cousins'. She was wearing a blue Grecian gown with a gold belt the fabric flowing to the floor in gentle waves.

"Who's this?" The shortest blonde -Tanya- asked.

"This is Andy, she's a friend of the family." Esme introduces smiling softly.

"Andy," Tanya repeated shaking her hand. "I'm Tanya, these are my sisters, Kate and Irina."

"Pleasure,"

"You don't share our diet, are you new to it?" Kate asked curiously and Andy smirked.

"I'm not changing my diet darling, no matter how hard they try. I'm not suited to your lifestyle."

"She has a stubborn streak." Carlisle said as he approached with two more vampires, both of them brunettes.

"Excuse him." Andy smiled at them. "I'm Andromeda, you're Carmen and Eleazar."

"You have a very powerful gift." Eleazar's eyes examined her critically.

"Mm, it comes in handy." She said flashing him a grin.

"Where are you from?" The Spaniard's mate asked.

"Byzantine Greece." She answered with a grin.

"I heard stories." He said in slight awe. "The sister coven to the Volturi."

"That was a long time ago." Andy's voice broke a little but she covered it with a smile.

"Your gift, is intriguing."

"Her gift?" One of the blondes enquire.

"She is unnaturally fast for a vampire." He explained to his coven. "And being able to teleport must help."

"What can I say, I've perfected the art of running away."

"How did you come to meet the Cullen's, they don't speak about you?"

"Because I asked them not to." Andy smiled fondly at Carlisle, "I met the good Doctor in France and the soldier not long after during the wars in the south. Edward I had met a few times during his rebellious phase."

She exchanged a few more polite words with the Denali's then turned her attention back to the Cullen family.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and the speeches were quite entertaining. She danced with each of the Cullen's that night the traditions of the present a little different than what she was used to but still make for a beautiful night. Even with the little scuffle with the strays.

She didn't hang around once the bride and groom had left. She still had a lot of work to do in regards to the Cult and didn't want the Cullen's involved in that _complication_ , they were too young in her mind to be faced with something like that.

As she wandered in the direction of her newborns a memory triggered in the back of her mind.

 _Flashback about 1020 AD Thebes, Greece:_

 _She lay on her bed eyes staring at the ceiling as the female next to her gossiped. She wasn't listening, because she wasn't interested._

" _And your father has accepted." She said happily causing Andromeda to suddenly tune in._

" _What?" She shot up into a seated position._

" _He asked for your hand and your father accepted." Sabina informed her cousin._

" _Who?"_

" _Lord Quintus."_

" _I'm not going to do it." Andy spoke still glaring._

" _You have been of age for many a year now Andromeda. The only reason you have not been married yet is because you had many offers your father needed to negotiate. He is a fine man."_

" _He is a pig." Andromeda replied rising to search for her cloak._

" _You're going out again." Sabina raised a brow, she knew what her cousin was like._

" _Yes."_

" _You have to stop Andromeda, one day you'll get caught."_

" _I won't get caught unless you tell."_

" _You're lucky I like you." The raven haired girl smiled softly._


	20. Caught

**Chapter 19**

 **Caught**

* * *

 _Flashback about 1020 AD Thebes, Greece:_

 _Andy ran faster than the men pursuing her. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she wanted fun and adventure in her life. Her hood was secure so they wouldn't recognise her as she scaled the stone walls._

 _They couldn't catch her, they could never catch her._

 _She always gave away what food she stole from the people she was supposed to associate herself with because of her standing in society. She didn't see the point of keeping it if she could get anything she wanted._

 _"Lady Andromeda, you'll get caught," a hushed voice whispered to her from around a stone wall._

 _"Don't worry about it Thaddeus. What will they do, lock me up?" She shrugged the bag of food off her shoulder and placed it in his hands. He was a scrawny boy about fifteen years old with big brown doe eyes that matched his hair. Grime was smeared on his cheeks that blushed red as the woman spoke to him._

 _"The Lady Andromeda of Thebes, they wouldn't dare." Another male voice mocked and bright blue eyes spun to face Thaddeus's older brother Basilius. He held the same features but was more filled out and projected an air of confidence. "No need to worry about her little brother, be worried about getting caught with that." He pointed to the bag she had placed in his hands. "Go share it with the others."_

 _Thaddeus grinned widely and slipped into another hidden alleyway away from the older thieves._

 _"Have you heard?" Andy asked Basil as she watched the younger boy slip away._

 _"I heard, your cousin told me."_

 _"Great," she groaned sarcastically. "We travel to Athens tomorrow, I'm to be wed two days after."_

 _"It can't be that bad." He said assessing her features. "Oh no I know that look. Andy no, you can't."_

 _"I wasn't planning anything." She said but her face gave away her true intentions._

 _"Andy even if you run away where will you go? You've got the most recognisable face in the country."_

 _"That's an over exaggeration, but I see your point. I was thinking of hopping on a ship."_

 _"Then what?"_

 _"I'm a thief, I think I'll manage." She gave him a tight smile._

* * *

 _Athens, Greece:_

" _Where are you going now cousin?" Sabina spoke up eyeing Andromeda as she slid into a cloak that obscured her features._

 _"Out." Andy replied with a smirk._

 _"You're getting married in two days." Her cousin scolded._

 _"Then all the more reason to go out now." Andy replied with a shrug._

 _"Andromeda I know you don't want to go through with this wedding but it's for the best."_

 _"One night." She told the brunette pleadingly. "I'm asking for just one night where I don't have to think about the monster I'm marrying. Just one more night of freedom."_

 _"Fine."_

 _Andy grinned and danced her way happily dancing across the rooftops looking for her next target._

 _She spotted an old wealthy man riddled with jewels and her eyes glowed happily in excitement. Skilfully she raised her hood and followed her target through the dim lit streets. Her hands itched as she approached and fell into step right behind the man._

 _Her gaze darted to the side slightly widening in surprise as she spotted another hooded figure doing the exact same thing as her. Claiming the man as her prey, her steps never faltered and the other thief hung back slinking into the shadows as her fingertips slid over the folds of his tunic with the upmost precision and skill._

 _Once she had finished collecting her loot she turned down another path and climbed onto the nearest roof with a grin of success. She dug into her pockets and counted the coin and jewels she'd collected._

 _"You shouldn't count while on the job." The cloaked figure from before reappeared._

 _"I normally don't." She replied eyeing the newcomer curiously._

" _You're not from around here are you?" She could hear the humour in his voice as he spoke._

" _Just passing through love." She replied bagging her goods. She chucks the bag in his direction which he caught with ease. "Sorry I stole your mark."_

 _"You don't want this?" He asked a little confused._

 _"I have no need for it."_

 _"Then why do you-"_

 _"Because it's fun," she cuts him off looking at the horizon. "They call me Blink."_

 _"I've heard of you, very fast, could outrun anyone. You're from Thebes, or so they say. What are you doing here?"_

 _"Like I said, just passing through."_

 _"I'm the Hunter," he comments, "if you need to find anything, look me up." She could just make out the smile under his hood as he disappeared into the shadows._

* * *

Andy had informed her newborns of the threat the Cult posed and gave them the option to leave silently preying they would and therefore stay out of danger. Unfortunately they clung to her side like young children to their mother.

"Fred," she spotted the blonde hidden in the corner of the room his head buried in a large book.

"Yep," he spoke up. He was quiet but had been slowly opening up to the other vampires he lived with. He liked them, they didn't judge him, and they just accepted everything about him.

"Have you seen Bree and Diego?"

"Bree went hunting, Diego tagged along." Fred replied.

"Are you not thirsty?" She questioned him and he pointed to the fridge where he had stocked blood bags. He hated animal blood and didn't want to be around other people to feed on them. "Ah, I don't know how you can drink those things so easily."

"I do heat-" he stopped mid-sentence as he watched the older vampire stiffen her pupil's dilating furiously. Her eyes darted to the window sensing something moving through the forest in the direction of their house. She brought her finger to her lips indicating to him to be silent and he nodded his head moving into the corner waiting.

The vampire shattered the door on entry. He was large, about as large as Emmett with pitch black eyes and matching raven hair. He wore a tailored suit and expensive jewellery but the thing that vexed her the most was the black rose crest hanging around his neck.

Andy teleported quickly out of his sight as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on Fred as he glared deeply. "Where is she," he snarled his nose twitching like a hound. "Her scent is fresh, where is she?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied lowering the power of his gift to keep the vampire's attention on him.

"Don't play with me newborn." The stranger sneered causing Fred to release a small chuckle.

"Oh, I won't be the one playing with you." He gave his own smirk. "Not me."

"I have a thing for games." Andy's voice sang and echoed around the room. "But I don't think you want to play with me."

The intruder suddenly felt sick and disgusted at the sight of the newborn not noticing the lithe female stalking him like prey. She grinned widely as she pounced her nails digging into his marble skin as Fred lunged forward and removed the head.

"Pity." Andy said holding the head up to get a better look at his face. "He's quite handsome." She tossed the head to the side as Fred pulled his lighter. "No." She stopped him and pulled the body to the middle of the room as a sadistic smirk crossed her lips, "grab the chains out of the shed."

"What happened here?" Diego asked stepping on the shattered glass as he entered before Bree looking around cautiously for any sources of danger.

"We have an uninvited guest children." Andy informed looking to each.

"Is he alone?" Diego asked moving closer.

"He is." Fred replied for Andy who was fiddling with the heavy duty chains happily.

"Today's lesson," Andy informed, "is the art of torture." She placed he head back on the body and watched as it slowly stitched back together.

Bree frowned slightly but took a seat on the sofa to watch anyway. "Is he one of those Cult guys?"

"Indeed." Andy lifted the crest for Bree to see the rose.

"We should have a crest." Bree said with a grin to the males, "we could be a coven."

All eyes turned to the older vampire who gazed at their hopeful looks. She sighed and raised her hands to the chain around her neck lifting it out from behind her shirt. It remained there against her skin for centuries as a reminder of her family. She'd never been the nesting type but she had an overwhelming desire to protect the little trio of vampires.

She held it out to Bree who chucked the rose to the side with little care.

"What is it?" she indicated to the strange symbol on the end of the silver chain.

"It's called the Wheel of Hecate." She informed. "We used it a thousand years ago."

"Would you mind if we-" she indicated to the others and Andy shook her head slightly.

"It was a thousand years ago, I think I would be glad to see it on those I trust once again." Andy placed the necklace in Bree's hands. She took it gently and headed for her sketchpad she'd left on the table to get started.

A gasp broke Andy from her thoughts her pleasant expression falling to a Cheshire grin, with maniacal sparks in her eyes. "Let's get started then."

* * *

"Some paperwork from one of your businesses got delivered." Felix said approaching his friend.

"Just put it in my room." Demetri told Felix waving his hand focusing on the voice on the other end of the call.

"You'll like his room Andy, best room in the castle, lots of action goes on in there." Felix spoke up so the vampire on the other end of the phone could hear only to get a swift kick to the gut from the tracker.

" _Demetri darling_ ," Andy sang into the phone, " _you're getting a new room_."

"You'll have to get a new, well everything." Demetri replied raising a brow.

" _Touché_ ," he could hear her smirk. " _Felix make sure he gets a new room_."

"Will do." The giant smirked in amusement.

"That's not fair, I can't just come and check-up on you." He heard her sigh and could swear she was rolling her eyes.

" _Hi, my name is Bree, the one you tried to kill. Yeah, Andy wanted me to tell you she brought a new house and wardrobe_."

" _See, I'm behaving_." His mate's voice could now be heard.

"Oh love you never behave, case in point, I'm talking to you over the phone while you do Gods knows what."

" _I'm interrogating a suspect_." He heard a scream and huffed. " _He's fine, and he's not missing limbs or anything... Yet. No, no Diego you're doing it wrong you're supposed to bend it the other way_."

"Who's Diego?"

" _My mate_." Bree spoke up.

" _Am I sensing jealousy darling?_ " Demetri huffed as he continued his path to his post. " _Anyway do you think I can borrow Jane or will I have to come up with new and interesting ways to maim?_ "

"Sorry but I think it's the second."

" _Fine_ ," She groaned as Demetri spotted Athenodora waiting for him her hand outstretched for the device in his hand.

"I've got to go but first someone wants to speak to you."

" _That's fine, oh and Demetri?_ "

"Yes love."

" _If Felix tells me Heidi makes moves towards you again, I'll tear her pretty little head off and dance on her ashes. Understood?_ " She threatened but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Am I sensing jealousy darling?"

" _Yes. Understood?_ " She said simply and repeated herself.

"Understood love," he smirked while chuckling and handed the phone to Athenodora stepping back and covering his ears knowing what's to come.

"ANDROMEDA OF CRETE HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME FOR EIGHT CENTURIES I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She shouted into the mouthpiece.

" _Dora, please I can explain_."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." The silver haired vampire growled.

" _I..._ " Andy sighed, " _Yeah I got nothing_."

"I know. I've been squeezing Demetri for information."

" _Oh Gods what's he been telling you._ "

"Better yet, you should be asking what I've been telling him."

" _Dora!_ "

"Nope, you owe me for letting me think you were dead. Which reminds me, once you've gotten over your rebellious phase, come and visit."

" _It's not a rebellious phase_." She protested. " _I'm always this amazing_." Demetri grinned at that and Dora burst into fond laughter.

* * *

"Who are you talking to?" Caius asked as he entered the tower that housed the wives, his own wife holding a phone that clearly wasn't hers speaking to someone on the other end in between laughter.

She jumped in surprise spinning to face her husband with an innocent smile. "A friend." Athenodora replied handing the phone to the tracker who was standing guard in the shadows by the wall.

"You don't have any friend's outside of the Volturi my love." He pointed out tensely.

"This one's different."

"I'm not hearing you elaborate."

"I was just having a catch up chat with the tracker's mate."

"You mean the fugitive our coven is looking for." Caius frowned. "Demetri you're dismissed." The tracker bowed his head to his master and slipped from the room. Dora watched him leave with her hands on her hips she turned back to her husband.

"Now what did you do that for?"

"I don't like you keeping secrets dear." His usual sneer present on his face as he spoke.

"She was in my coven."

"Right. That explains her hatred of Mathias. What I don't understand is your sudden interest in her."

"She's family!" Dora shouted at her husband not liking his attitude towards her little teleporter.

"You once called the Romanian's family and yet you turned your back on them!" He snapped, his incredibly thin tolerance gone at this point.

"For you." She pointed out. "This one's different."

"I don't get why you care about her so much, she's a fugitive! Why!?" He shouted in annoyance and slight jealousy that another vampire was taking his wife's attention from him.

"Because I sired her!" She shouted back.

"..."


	21. Volturi

**Chapter 20**

 **Volturi**

* * *

It was a warm day in Volterra, the Italian climate drawing locals and tourists out into the city. The tourists were in awe of the old stone castles, the locals, not so much. The savoury scent of fresh bread and cheeses filled the still air and crystal liquid smoothly rumbled in the centre waterfall. They could feel that something was off. The innate fear that something darker lingered beneath them, though the knowledge passed on by family secrets that they were safe as long as they were residents. The knowledge that the monsters will protect them.

A timely shadow was cast over him as he watched children play. He was more observant than most though. The local street kids had figured out that as soon as a tourist entered the inner walls of the castle, they never returned. They picked their targets much like Heidi would.

A small grin crossed his lips when he remembered being one of them. He remembered chasing unsuspecting targets through the streets of Athens where he unfortunately grew up. They shared stories about the people they crossed, gossip that certain people would pay large sums for. They knew everything, and they knew when to keep their mouths shut about certain things, like vampires living in the city controlling their lives.

His fingers flipped the coin in his hand that belonged to his mate his mind lost to thoughts of her.

Though the scene before him was so serene.

Demetri wasn't aware of the seething master in the tower.

* * *

Ruby eyes looked towards the clock tower searching for a familiar form.

As usual he was there. He always was there whenever he had free time. He to people watch, though she suspected he was interested in paying off the street kids for information. He always said they were the best source to go to.

She was aware he was mated now, or would be soon, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. He was one of the most eligible vampires around. They used to have fun, and she hated how much he had changed since meeting that Greek Girl. Andromeda was an issue for her, she didn't like how he no longer reacted to her gifts. She could attract everything. Well everything except for him.

Demetri was a Casanova, she actually think it was Casanova that was taught by the vampire. He was very good at doing what he did, and he didn't have any _gifts_ to improve his talent so it was purely skill. The fact that he resembled Adonis helped as well, so why wouldn't she be attracted to him.

She wasn't the only one though. There were many that pursued the tracker and many that had their hearts broken by him. He always made it clear he would wait a thousand years for his mate.

She made a move towards him her hips swaying as she radiated her gift to the fullest.

Heidi was stopped in her pursuits by a hulking shadow.

* * *

He was thirsty.

Well it wasn't that surprising given his eyes were now black. He would have to leave the city to hunt so he nodded to the twins before heading out of the castle.

He remembered when he first met Demetri. He had recently been turned by Aro and his sire had let him out on his first mission. He was only decades old and all he had to do was dispose of a vampire that was causing problems for his Masters. He was on his way back to them when he passed the vampire in Cairo. Something about the stranger drew his attention so he made his acquaintance.

They talked about guy things (hunting) and things that drew their attention (girls). They enjoyed each other's company and seemed to get along quite well. He didn't realise when he returned that Aro would read his mind and decide to collect his new friend. He didn't really have a problem with it. What he had a problem with was the idea that he somehow ousted his new friend.

Demetri later explained that he was looking for a way out for a while. He needed more freedom. Amun had kept him in a tower, and he really only stayed out of respect for his sire.

Felix spotted Heidi making a move and placed himself in Heidi's path with a wide grin. She wasn't getting close to his friend any time soon. He didn't trust the succubus, he only put up with her because she was good for two things, and one of them was food. He could resist her power thanks to hundreds of years of exposure. He smirked at the sneer as her lips quirked in annoyance. He liked Andy, he wasn't about to let Heidi ruin anything.

Felix gave one last look at Demetri who was caught up in his own thoughts, before continuing on his way.

* * *

They hated everyone. Or so it would seem.

They watched as Felix left the room in search of something to sink his teeth into with identical smirks.

The twins were so similar, and yet so different. Where one enjoyed hearing the screams of her prey, the other preferred silence. Though with the flick of a switch their personalities could easily switch.

Burning at the stake like witches was something that would remain with them forever. They could vividly remember the smell of the smoke that filled their lungs with every breath. They remember watching their mother die in protest of their sentencing. They were feared among their village. Twins was an odd occurrence at the time. It was uncommon because mothers would rarely survive childbirth.

The female remembered the pain of burning vividly. It was that pain she wanted everyone to feel as she glared at them. The male on the other hand felt nothing, he was numb to the core. The twins were just lost children lost over the millennia and a half.

Jane and Alec stood dutifully in the chamber by their Master's sides watching as Aro left the room.

* * *

In the depths of the cold stone walls he sat in his throne idly watching the strings that hold people together. Since Didyme passed there wasn't much to make him happy anymore. He remembered seeing Demetri's ones not so long ago. His loyalty to the Volturi was thinning, but his bonds with the other guards was still strong. The moment Demetri had first returned from his hunt he went into shock. It was like a long thick golden aura that reminded him so much of his wife. It was almost like seeing her again.

For one blinking second he felt the bond he once had.

He missed her with every fibre of his being.

And he would do anything to return to her side.

There was very little light left in his life.

Which would only be granted in death.

Marcus wished for it every day.

* * *

His brother looked more solemn than usual so he decided to pay a visit to his wife. As he walked into the tower a shiver travelled up his spine. Something was wrong, it didn't take an Empath to feel the growing tension in the tower.

He walked into the main room where Athenodora and Caius were having a stare down.

Caius was glaring at her, his right eye twitching as his face morphed into a sneer so vile it could kill a human on sight.

Athenodora on the other hand looked unashamed of her actions, if anything she stood up to her mate.

"What's going on here?" Aro asked looking between the pair while making his way to his brother's side. Caius silently offered his hand which Aro took. His eyes showed confusion as he frowned slightly reading the blonde's mind. It then morphed into pure shock as he turned to face Athenodora.

"Her sire." He stated simply looking down his nose at her.

If she could her cheeks would've flushed with blood but instead she held the Master's gaze like the Volturi Queen she was. "Yes," her answer was simple and to the point.

"Your hand," he ushered her closer and she sighed placing her hand in his.

" _Your walls are strong but not strong enough." Aegeus informed his child. "I don't want anyone coming for her, as a favour to my brother Andromeda is not to be touched."_

" _What do you want me to do?" Athenodora questioned her head tilting to the side._

" _You're to marry your mate, that is fine, but I want you to keep her existence a secret. Because if the Volturi find out, then they will find out, and we cannot have that."_

" _Then how do I get stronger. Andy is mine, I will protect her with my life if need be." The younger vampire hissed possessively._

" _Practise, Dora. You need to practise."_

* * *

 _The thick rusty scent of blood filled the air as she made her way to the beach mid hunt. Her senses were driving her wild pulling her to the source. She noticed the blood first. Thick red liquid pouring from the wound on the human female's head and staining the sand. She wanted to lunge and taste the sweet smell, but something held her back. She approached the body with steady steps her toes sinking into the golden sand that almost matched the human's damp hair. Dora gently rolled the woman over to see her features. Her face was familiar._

 _As her skin made contact she noted that the body was still warm and pulsing blood. Unable to resist the urge she sank her teeth into the woman's neck and begun to feed._

 _A feeling in her gut made her stop._

 _She didn't want to kill this one._

 _The human's heart was still beating as she lifted her into her arms._

* * *

" _What have you done?" Aegeus growled as he spotted Athenodora dragging a transitioning female into the room._

" _I don't know." Came her reply, "I just couldn't kill her."_

 _Aegeus and Thalia approached the human as Dora wiped away the blood and sand marring her features._

" _Her name is Andromeda." Aegeus spoke up. "The Lady Andromeda of Sparta, and resident of Thebes, she was to be wed in Athens mere days ago."_

" _How do you know this?"_

" _You could've picked someone that wasn't so high profile." He told Dora and his mate rolled her eyes._

" _They will eventually forget, we will just keep her hidden for a few decades." Thalia informed deciding to accept the girl into the coven. Aegeus reluctantly agreed and left the woman to clean her up._

* * *

 _The newborn's eyes opened violently as she gasped awake in surprise._

" _Hello." Athenodora's voice echoed around them._

" _Um hello," the newborn repeated getting easily distracted by her new vision._

" _I'm Athenodora," The silver haired woman informed. "I found you unconscious on the beach."_

" _What was I doing there?"_

" _I was hoping you could tell me. What do you remember?"_

 _The newborn concentrated her forehead creasing slightly as she tried to remember. "Nothing." A confused expression crossed her features, "why do I not remember anything?"_

" _You hit your head quite hard on the rocks."_

" _Do you know me?" The newborn asked her eyes lighting up a little and Dora looked over her to her sire. Aegeus subtly shook his head and Athenodora sighed._

" _No." The vampire stated. "But you were slightly coherent when we found you, we think your name is Andromeda."_

" _Andromeda," she tested, "I think I like it, but I think Andy suits better."_

" _Very well. How do you feel?"_

" _I-" The newborn paused her hands going to her throat in surprise. The burning would not cease as she looked around frantically for a drink._

" _Come, we'll hunt first and you can meet everyone when we return." Dora gently pried the newborn's hands from her throat and led her to the nearest civilisation to feed._

* * *

 _As it turns out, keeping Andy distracted from all the news coming out of Athens about her was quite easy. She had a child-like nature that Athenodora found charming. She preferred to play games, and dance around their home. Once her human relatives, friends and acquaintances had died off they planned to make Andy a known member of the coven._

 _Dora walked into the younger vampire's room to find her draining a human with a wide grin on her lips._

" _Guess what Dora," she exclaimed excitedly._

" _I'm guessing by I have a feeling they're all incorrect guesses."_

" _Yeah, they probably are," the golden haired vampiress smiled widely at her sire. "Watch."_

 _Shock filled her system as she watched the newborn disappear and reappear on the other side of the room. Dora was excited by this development so much so that she turned and headed back to Aegeus. He knew more about this sort of thing than Dora did._

* * *

 _She watched as Aegeus and Mathias verbally exchanged insults. Mathias was searching for Andromeda. Apparently he was trying to protect her while she was still human as a favour to his blood singer. Obviously he screwed up, or this would not have happened. Mathias wanted to take her with him and Aegeus refused._

" _I am her sire she will stay with me." Dora snapped at the pair unhappily._

* * *

"So it seems my brother Aegeus had been teaching ways to shield from my gifts, how interesting." Aro mused. "Your darling wife has been hiding things."

"I am aware." Caius hissed at the other Volturi master.

"I kept those secrets out of respect for my sire and my coven." She growled. "I would break that vow if this coven was threatened, but it is not being threatened by her. The political ties of our covens still stand as long as we both still live. Andromeda is my responsibility. She's _mine_!"

"Someone summon Demetri and Athenodora to the throne room." Aro spoke calmly as though he wasn't silently seething. "Now."


	22. Hermes

**Chapter 21**

 **Hermes**

* * *

" _I can't find it." The voice was paired with a sea-breezed scent. He could feel the hot sand beneath his bare feet as he listened._

" _I can't find it." The voice was distorted, as though he was listening through water though the language clearly Byzantine Greek._

" _You don't talk much do you?" He felt the laughter rather than heard it. His mind was trying to mend the suppressed images as though they were pixelated. He could make out the sand and the blue of the sea and sky, but he couldn't work out where they met._

" _I can't find it." The voice repeated._

Demetri clutched his head in his hands as echoes from his past plagued his mind. He couldn't figure out what was triggering them, but he couldn't see enough to decipher them either. His fingers turned the coin that depicted Hermes absentmindedly in his hand as he tried to control his own thoughts. It seemed to calm him slightly, having something so heavily drenched in his mate's scent. He could still feel her tenor like it was the only one there. She was in Canada, she'd been lingering there for quite some time.

" _I can't find it." The voice endlessly echoed in the back of his subconscious._

"You've been summoned to the throne room." Felix's deep voice broke him from his slowly growing insanity.

He didn't question it. He never did, he was a loyal guard so what reason did he have to fear his master's decisions. But he couldn't help the nagging feeling that something was very wrong.

The air was heavy and tense as he entered the chamber. His eyes searched for the culprit to find all eyes were on him. He moved and they followed, making him feel uneasy under their gaze. Marcus was staring at him intently as all patrons awaited the arrival of Aro and Caius.

* * *

Aro entered first his cloak swishing behind him. He didn't spare the guard a glance as he made his way to his throne, Renata, his personal shield trailing after him. She was always there, and had been for centuries. So long that other guard members forgot she was even present most of the time. Her black hair, small stature and mouse-like features were always hidden by her cloak as her crimson eyes darted searching for any danger that may present itself to her master.

"Brother, Demetri, Felix, stay. Everyone else can leave." He commanded and the guards gave a confused look but followed his orders anyway.

"Master?" Renata questioned her hands clinging to his cloak like a child.

"I shall be perfectly fine dear one, you may leave." He tells her and she hesitates but leaves only to most likely linger by the door.

The two guards stand stiffly as they patiently wait, their superior hearing picking up the loud arguing of another one of their masters.

"You don't trust me!?" The male blonde shouted, "then why the hell did you marry me!?"

"I didn't say I don't love you!" The female voice shouted in turn, "Of course I love you, but they were my family Caius."

"And we're not!?" He snapped storming into the chamber.

"I never said that either," her tone had calmed significantly as she entered the room stopping to stand between Felix and Demetri.

"I want to know everything." Caius snapped to Marcus who slowly raised a brow, "Now!"

Although Aro could see the bonds through his brother, he did not interpret them as well as Marcus did.

"It's always been there." Marcus spoke slowly his eyes lingering on Athenodora. "I never saw it before because her bonds with the members of this coven were so bright." He paused and looked between her and Demetri. "They are both loyal to her, they both trust her and they both love her. She is Demetri's true mate, and Athenodora's child and sister."

"She is a fugitive," Caius sneered angrily his left eye twitching, "you would turn against us for her! She has evaded capture for too long." Demetri resisted the urge to hiss at his master, but Dora let hers out through clenched teeth.

"You will leave her be."

"She is a threat!" He snapped at his mate.

"Not to me! Not to us!" The queen urged.

"Just because you sired her does not mean she will care. The Cult made themselves quite clear, if they cannot have her, they will come for you." The blonde was snarling as he spoke.

"The Cult will come for me anyway. They want both of us dead by any means necessary because they're trying to finish what they started centuries ago. Without Mathias there is no one to stop them from killing her."

"We have a common she will join us." Aro stated firmly.

"She won't." Surprisingly it was Felix that spoke up. "From what I've seen, she will never turn against us, she will even fight with us, but she will do everything in her power to not join us."

"Why?"

"Because Aegeus told her not to." Athenodora said simply as though the answer were obvious. "She deserves her freedom, freedom she will not get here."

"I can allow her to be free and one of us." Aro defends.

"You don't trust her." Dora replied, "Andromeda has one fear-"

"She doesn't want to be caged." Demetri spoke for the first time finishing Athenodora's sentence, "she's afraid of being controlled and trapped."

"You keep her here and that is exactly what will happen. You value the life of your tracker too much to lose him to his mate. If she dies he will become catatonic, and if she lives he will follow her." Dora stated honestly.

"Is this true Demetri?" Aro asked, "Will you leave us?"

"I-" he couldn't formulate an answer because he really didn't know. He walked forward and offered his hand to his master. He wanted to go with her, he wanted to play her games, but he liked his life with the Volturi. He liked that they gave him a purpose. Maybe, just maybe there could be some kind of compromise.

"She plagues your thoughts," Aro spoke softly with a sigh his eyes falling on the silver chain that peeked out from under Demetri's collar. "I suppose we will deal with this after we have dealt with the Cult."

Caius looked to his wife still fuming. "Go to the tower, and stay there." He hissed in a deep no-nonsense voice.

Tired of arguing Athenodora just nodded once before departing.

* * *

Demetri's mind processed Aro's words as he lingered in the shadows with Felix. Did they really doubt his loyalty after centuries of service? But if it really came down to it, could he fight his own mate? His master deemed her a threat to the coven if she ever ended up on the wrong side of the war with the Cult. But he knew. He knew deep down she would never willingly join them, not after what happened to the other Greeks.

Athenodora knew as well. That's why she stood so strongly by his side as he faced the masters.

In between all his thoughts he picked up the sound of footsteps and jingling jewellery as vampires approached the room. His mind reached out recognising both tenors. One was Santiago, the other a vegetarian. One of the females from Eleazar's coven. Irina was the name that sprang to mind. He hadn't dealt with the sisters in a very long time, not since their _mother,_ Sasha created an immortal child.

Santiago moved to the side after opening the door to let the tall blonde female into the room.

Sensing the vegetarian as a threat he and Felix stepped from the shadows stopping her from continuing her path to the masters. They were gathered around a desk looking into more information on the Cult.

"What a pleasant surprise." Aro commented and Caius slammed his book.

"What do you want? Hmm?" he snapped he was on the cusp of killing something.

"I have to report a crime. The Cullen's," she spoke her voice wavering a little as all attention was now focused on her words. "They've done something terrible." It was Aro's turn to slam his book shut speeding to stand before the woman an eager grin on his lips.

"Allow me," he says gently reaching for her hands, "my dear." His ability allowed him to sift through her thoughts to see what she saw. Demetri watched with furrowed brows as Aro's eyes widened. "Oh my." He brought his hands together in thought.

* * *

 _Flashback about 1005 AD Greece:_

" _Andromeda, what are you doing child?" Came the scolding voice of her mother as she looked down from her perch in the tree. She couldn't make out the figure, her memory wouldn't allow her to see the woman below, but she recognised the voice._

" _It's not that high." Andromeda replied with a wide grin._

" _You're a lady, we do not climb trees my child."_

" _Then I don't want to be a lady." She said with a pout her mischievous blue eyes sparkling at her mother._

* * *

"What seems to be the problem?" She was agitated as more and more Cult members had been coming for her in waves. She had killed the first since she couldn't get him to talk but these ones she led on a wild goose chase.

" _Bella's a vampire_." Came the pixie female's voice.

"I figured it would happen sooner or later." The Greek shrugged.

"S _he got pregnant with Edward's child while she was still human. Their child is a hybrid, and she grows, it's like nothing I've ever seen before._ "

"And you didn't invite me to the baby shower." Andy joked but her tone held slight confusion.

" _The Volturi think she's an immortal child. They're coming for us, we've been gathering witnesses_."

"I'm a little pre-occupied," she commented spotting movement in the forest. "I'll send my kiddies ahead of me." Andy spoke into the phone. "Alice try not to get killed. Where are you going?"

" _To get more witnesses. I need to prove that Renesme is not a threat to our kind_."

"I would say to try Greece, it is the birthplace of our kind, but since the death of my coven the older nomads there scattered. They fled to the new world then headed south. The tribes in South America had legends about us, they might know some things. That is your starting point."

" _Thank you, we cannot do this without you._ "

"Just don't die Ally." Andy sighed into the mouthpiece. She spotted the vampire following her scent and rolled her eyes at the useless tracker. They didn't stand a chance of finding her.

She teleported directly into the living room of their home startling the trio of newborns who were yet to get used to her powers.

"I have a favour to ask." She looked between the three of them.

"Anything." Bree spoke up her golden eyes on Andromeda.

"The Cullen's in Forks, they are in need of witnesses." Andy informed them as Fred raised his eyes curiously from his spot in the corner.

"What for?" Diego asked placing his book next to the lamp. He released a slight yelp as the electrical appliance sparked shocking him. It happened quite often and Andy had been meaning to get him checked out for it.

"Well for one I would think that Eleazar would be there, he can identify why you keep shorting my electronics." She said, "But the second is because the Volturi believe the family have committed a crime. They think they have created an immortal child."

"But aren't they after us as well?" Fred spoke up, "going would be like waving a red flag in front of a bull."

"From what I know of Aro, he won't kill you." Andy informed. "He will be against the loss of talented vampires, which you and Diego are, so his interest would be more in the field of recruitment."

Bree fiddled with her necklace which she wore proudly around her neck for all to see. She modelled it off Andy's though a little smaller and hung above her cleavage. She also wore the crest on a matching silver bracelet. The boys had one each as well, theirs on think heavy silver chains, the pendant large and obvious for those that looked at them. "I won't join him."

"I appreciate that," Andy smiled softly at her a genuine and true smile, her own bracelet a gift and copy of Bree's.

"So we just go there and witness?" Diego asked and Andy nodded.

"If they have enough numbers the Volturi will try not to engage in conflict. It is your choice weather or not you wish to go."

"I'll go."

* * *

 _Flashback about 1005 AD Greece:_

" _Mama, why is papa so mad?" She asked innocently. "Did I do something wrong?"_

" _He's not mad at you my love." Her mother replied holding her daughter tightly to her chest tears streaming down her cheeks. "See this," she says holding up a coin on a leather chord. "This is Hermes, remember how I told you about him."_

" _He's the messenger mama."_

" _Yes, he is." She said softly tying it around her daughter's neck. "I want you to keep this, and I want you to be quick and cunning like him my child."_

" _Why mama?"_

" _It's not safe here, I want you to climb your tree and stay silent okay." Little Andy nodded as her mother places a kiss on her forehead and pushed her towards the window._

" _Mama I-" she said looking down over the ledge._

" _I've seen you do it before Andromeda," her mother told her urging the five year old to the stone wall. "Climb swiftly my child."_

 _Andromeda crept in silence past the armed men trying to get into the white building. Her steps didn't make a sound as she approached her tree and swiftly made her way to the top. She could see everything from up there, that's why she liked it so much._

 _She could see a woman pacing in front of the window a dagger clutched in her hands. Her head facing away from her as she waited for the door to open._

 _Anticipation filled her as the figure spun around. She couldn't make out any clear features of the woman but she could make out vibrant sky blue eyes that kept darting in her direction._

 _The men below had broken in and were heading for her._

 _Andy wanted to shout in warning but bit her tongue and closed her eyes listening to the shrill screams as tears streamed down her cheeks._


	23. Energy

**Chapter 22**

 **Energy**

* * *

"I can't find it." She muttered to herself in annoyance.

Andy searched her person for the coin. It wasn't around her wrist like it used to be. She tried to think back to when she last had it. Paris. Her gut told her she must've dropped it in Paris. She prayed she'd find it one day because now she knew the true significance of the coin. Her mother, her human mother that Mathias had loved, had given it to her. It was all she had left of her mother.

* * *

Bree knew where she was going. She remembered the familiar path she took on the way to kill Bella, this time would be much different. Her fingers laced through Diego's, their hands swinging between them as they headed for the coven.

Fred hung back a little still weary of those he did not trust, which was everyone except Bree, Diego and Andy.

They walked at a human pace towards the sweet smell of other vampires as not to arise suspicion of an attack. They kept their guard up though their posture was straight and non-threatening.

"Someone's coming." Diego murmured pulling Bree behind him protectively, he had a rather annoying habit of doing that.

"Have we met before?" The voice was deep as a large male vampire stepped into view, his black hair cropped very short as he looked at the three newborns. Bree recognised him as one of the Cullen's, though thankfully he was not the scary blonde one with the scars.

"Andy sent us." Diego spoke up as Bree tried to peek over his shoulder.

"Oh, you must be the kiddies. I'm Emmett." He commented with a smirk spotting Bree's golden eyes peeking around at him. "Hello again little one, I'm surprised she actually kept you alive."

"Andy's nice," Bree pulled out from behind her mate.

"Nice?" Emmett raised a brow, "since when?" Bree smiled and chuckled. "Come on, let's introduce you all to everyone."

The trio silently followed the male's footsteps and headed a beautiful glass house. It was stunning and reminded Bree of the home she had in Canada. The house held the same warmth and openness, they didn't have to hide their true nature here.

"Welcome to mi casa," Emmett said with a grin his arms wide as he ushered them in the door.

"Who's this?" A female spoke up as they entered the room. Bree recognised it as the clearer voice of the human that she was supposed to kill. The one that pushed Andy to save her.

"It's the newborns Victoria created. The ones that survived." Edward spoke to his wife as they looked towards the newcomers in shock. "Andy took them in." Bella released a sigh of relief at that. If Andy trusted them, she would too.

The first was a well-built male that stood a little over six feet. He had wavy black hair and pasty olive skin. His eyes, interestingly enough, held an orange tinge. It was as though he was surviving off both diets. The newborn wore a blue Henley that moulded to his form with dark navy jeans and a matching blazer. His lips were set in a thin line as he eyed the room searching for any threats as he held a small female form behind him.

The female she recognised as Bree her usual brown curly hair falling past her shoulders. The girl Andy had saved. She wore dark denim skinny jeans, a white tank with tan ankle boots and an open blue plaid shirt. In her hands she held a navy jacket with a fur lined hood. Her eyes were golden and shined brightly as she tried to get around the male holding her back from seeing more.

The last was a tall, lanky male with wind-blown blonde hair and deep wine red eyes. His posture was stiff and he looked uncomfortable being around others. His clothing choice was coordinated with the other two. He wore the same dark blue as their pants but as a waistcoat over a lighter blue shirt that was buttoned to the top and tan slacks.

Each wore a sliver chain with a coven crest on it that Bella did not recognise, but the rest of the Cullen's did.

"Hello," she said as she approached, "would you like to meet Renesme?"

"Can I?" Bree asked in a hopeful voice pushing her mate out of the way.

"Of course." Bella replied as Edward cautiously lifted his daughter into his arms and approached the trio.

Bree knelt down to the child's level as she was placed in front of her. It was strange to her, seeing a hybrid. A child like this was so beautiful it would be hard to hate it at all.

"Hello," Bree said softly, "I'm Bree," she then pointed to her mate, "that's Diego, and that's Fred."

"Are you here to help us?" The little girl asked hopefully.

"Of course."

"She wants to show you something, if you let her." Her father spoke up as the little girl reached for Bree's face.

The vampire's jaw dropped as images were projected into her mind. She saw Bella giving birth from the point of view of the child. Then she saw her playing with the wolves, and the way there family lived peacefully. It was not unlike how she lived now with her own coven, though Andy would disappear from time to time to draw the Cult off their scent she couldn't help but admire her own little family and the family that was the Cullen's.

"She's amazing." Bree commented as the little girl retreated back to her parents.

"She is." Bella agreed.

* * *

Fred was quick to find his own corner in the Cullen house repelling inquiring vampire's away from him as he flicked through a random book out of boredom.

Bree was enamoured with the Cullen's, she was so happy to see them again, even if last time she did try to kill them. She felt honoured that Carlisle was so proud of her and her choice of diet and how Esme pulled her into a hug the first time she spotted her.

They were so kind and accepting of her and her little family and it was all because they trusted Andy so much.

"That crest has not been seen on a coven in a very long time." It was the straight haired blonde female that spoke to her as they walked outside to join Bella and Edward.

"It's Andy's," Bree told her and the blonde nodded in understanding.

"You must mean a lot to her then." She informed, "I'm Kate by the way."

"Bree."

"As I was saying, the Greek coven were revered in their time. They were powerful. So powerful that not even the Volturi would challenge them. They had an alliance of sorts. I met them once." She mused lost a little in memory of the Byzantine Empire.

"Andy said they were at war with the werewolves." Bree told the woman who nodded solemnly.

"They were, they won too." Kate replied, "Most vampires from my era know the story. Even though the Greek coven died, they took the wolves with them, and the Volturi hunted down the rest out of respect for their former allies. That and Caius had a bone to pick with any werewolf given what they had done to he and his wife."

Bree contemplated her words curiously. She was glad that werewolves were extinct because from the way everyone spoke, she never wanted to cross their paths. Both pairs of eyes shoot up to their destination as Eleazar spoke. "Edward you didn't tell me your wife was a shield."

"What's a shield?" Bella asked the question that was on the tip of Bree's tongue.

"The one's I've met are so different." He tilted his head as it just occurred to him.

"It's a defensive talent." Eleazar explained.

"It's why I couldn't read your mind, even before. It's why Aro couldn't." The small brunette almost forgot about the Cullen's _mind tricks._

"You have a very powerful gift."

Kate grinned at Bree and winked her hand grasping Bella's as electricity charged against her skin. Bree watched in shock, it reminded her of the many times Diego shorted all the electronics in the house.

"Oh yeah, she's a shield alright, that should've put her on her ass." The blonde teased.

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated." A deep male voice spoke up his southern accent coming through.

"Maybe it only works on the weak." Kate taunted wiggling her fingers. The tall nomad took as step forward and raised his finger to her palm.

"Garrett I wouldn't." Carlisle said with a smirk as the shock sent Garrett straight to his knees.

"You, are an amazing woman." He said with half a grin and Bree joined the chuckling.

"Eleazar, Bree would like you to identify her mate's gift." Edward spoke up reminding her of the other reason they were sent. "Apparently he's been shorting all their electronics."

"I heard Bree and mate," came Diego's voice as he wandered from the house with Fred at his side.

"Amazing," Eleazar gasped looking at the males in awe. "You are both gifted."

"Fred has the ability to repel others, he can even make them forget he exists." Diego informs.

"But you," Eleazar approached assessing the young vampire. "You can absorb manipulate energy."

"Say what now?" Diego tiled his head like a confused puppy.

"Specifically fire and electricity. It's an offensive talent, I'm surprised Andromeda didn't recognise the signs, from what I was told, her brother could create, manipulate and absorb fire in the same way."

"Um," Diego wasn't sure how to respond as Eleazar ushered Kate over.

"Take her hand."

"Yeah, I saw what happened to the other guy, I'd rather not."

"Her gift will prove it. Just try it."

Diego frowned the whole time as his hand reached out taking hers. He felt the tingle of her power flow through him and jumped in surprise. It was just like any time he got shocked. It never hut but the appliance always died. Kate however had an endless supply of power and it was flowing into him like he was charging. He let go of her hand steeping away to look at his own hands in awe. His fingertips were releasing small sparks as he felt the power flow through him. He focused hard on the spark following his instinct as a bolt of electricity shot from his hand directed into a tree leaving a large wound and scorch marks.

"You also have a very powerful gift." Eleazar added.

"I didn't know." Diego looked to his mate who wore a shocked expression but was still grinning widely at him.

* * *

All eyes shot to the north picking up the sounds of running vampires. They ran in the direction of the snarling wolves knowing they would be in pursuit of whomever was coming.

"Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home." Carlisle greeted with a tight lipped smile and the newborns looked to the strangers in confusion. They seemed old. Really old.

"What are they doing here?" Kate whispered to her coven.

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone." The cropped bleach blonde one spoke with a thick accent.

Diego recognised the accent as Romanian and remembered Andy's warning that the Romanians never did take to kindly to the Greek coven. With that in mind he pulled Bree closer.

"We didn't do what we were accused of."

"We do not care what you did Carlisle." Vladimir rolled his eyes.

"We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged." Stefan grinned with anticipation.

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi." Carlisle, ever the pacifist spoke up.

"Shame, Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed."

"They enjoy a good fight." The pair chuckled.

"Aro's witnesses?" Eleazar questioned Carlisle.

"Aww, still hoping they'll listen." Vladimir taunted.

"We'll make them listen if we have to, the Cullen's are innocent." Diego spoke up stepping forward a little.

"It's impossible," Stefan whispered in horror his eyes assessing the male.

"I agree, how are you alive Tydeus?" Vladimir looked at him with interest and hatred his eyes falling to the crest around his neck and the necks of those he stood with.

"Technically he's dead," Bree spoke chuckling at her own joke.

"I see you've rebuilt your coven." Vladimir sneered. He hated the Greeks, and would always hate the Greeks because that is where the Volturi stemmed from.

"I'm not Tydeus."

"This is Diego, he's a newborn." Edward informed.

"Then who has been rebuilding the coven, I see you all wear the crest proudly." Stefan sneered.

The next word the normally silent Fred spoke caused the pair to hiss in hatred.

"Andromeda."


	24. Tracker

**Chapter 23**

 **Tracker**

* * *

Eleazar stood in a central position of the room addressing everyone his brows furrowed in thought. "When Aro want someone from a coven, it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime." Andy listened from her spot high in the branches.

"So he's done this before?" Bella's new vampire voice spoke up.

' _Yes_ ' she thought unashamed as she grinned to herself, ' _we used to do it too._ '

"It happens so rarely I never realised it was a pattern." The former Volturi member claimed.

"Apparently he always pardon's one person who's thought's he claims are repenting." Carlisle informed.

"This person always has an ability, and are always given a place with the guard."

"This is all about Alice, he has no one like her." Edward's voice mumbled.

"Which is why she left." Bella's voice was tense, Andy could hear how much she missed her foster sister.

"Why does he need witnesses?" She already knew the answer and wondered who would reply to Emmett's question.

"To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven." A rather cynical yet familiar voice tensely sneered. Alistair, she rolled her eyes thinking of the paranoid British vampire.

"Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving." She raised a brow in surprise, she didn't think Amun would show up. And to bring Benjamin as well, that was just the icing on the metaphorical cake.

"And where will you go? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina, or Kate, or Diego, or anyone else with a gift. Their goal isn't punishment its power, its acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family, but also for yours, and for the way you want to live."

' _Nice speech Eddie-boy,_ ' the praised knowing he would hear her thoughts.

"The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires."

' _Ugh, the puppies._ '

"We will fight." The Denali's stood.

"This wouldn't be the first time I've fought a king's rule." She recognised that voice too. It was the guy that Peter had sent after her.

"We'll join you." Benjamin said simply.

"No."

"I will do the right thing Amun, you may do as you please." He replied leaving no room for argument.

"We'll stand with you." She didn't know the vampires that spoke.

"So will we." Their accent sounded Irish and she deduced they must be old friends of Carlisle.

"That didn't take much." She tensed.

' _Vladimir,_ ' she mind hissed in hatred and teleported into the room silently.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"We'll see." Alistair whispered harshly.

"So cynical Alistair." A melodic female voice sang out from her position in the shadows startling the other vampires in the room. She grinned widely at their shock and slid into position beside Bree. "Am I late?" She questioned her audience with a grin.

"Ugh what's she doing here?"

"Come now Vladimir, it's been centuries, no need to hold a grudge." She smirked at the Romanian's.

"You cannot trust her when it was her coven that sided with the Volturi." He snarled his accent thickening.

"It was also my coven that aided in the destruction of yours centuries before I was even born." She pointed out with a shrug, "but I'm not here to argue about the past. I'm here to witness in defence of the child."

* * *

Demetri shared a grin with Felix as they cornered their prey. The vampire was terrified and the scent of fear only edged the hunter in him on more.

He was in the mood to kill something after hearing about the insolence of the Cullen _family,_ and their new creation. Immortal children were illegal for a reason. He was angry because he knew she was loyal to them. He knew they would ask her for help. He knew she would stand with them. Those thoughts only made him despise them more than he already did.

He groaned slightly as the game was brought to a quick end by Alec's gift. The vapour poured from his hands heading for their prey. He and Felix jumped from their perch cutting the man off from any escape he thought he could make.

Demetri chuckled to himself at the fool's actions as he attempted to throw a punch at Felix. This only severed to anger the giant, who simply pushed him to the side.

The man then stumbled into Demetri his hands grasping the lapels of his jacket. The tracker frowned and pushed the man away from him dusting off his jacket in disgust.

The vampire seemed to think he stood a better chance fighting Demetri, which was foolish. Demetri and Felix were the most experienced hunters in the guard. They didn't rely on Jane and Alec's gifts like everyone else. Their skill in the art of fighting had been refined to the point where they were feared just for that. Their own gifts, like Felix's strength and Demetri's tracking sense, made it hard for anyone to escape them.

Demetri blocked a by moving to the left swiftly and caught the man's next attack. Before he even had the chance to retaliate Demetri elbowed him into the wall causing the bricks to crack into a man-shaped indent.

He mumbled some Japanese as the dark smoke consumed him.

"Alec." All eyes turn to the masters and Alec reluctantly gave into the order. His gift drew back, parting around the masters as they approached.

"I will never go against you." The man said from his defeated position on the ground.

"Of course not, my dear Toshiro." Aro taunted and offered his hand to the man who hesitated but did as required.

The guard waited in anticipation as their master read his thoughts. "It seems Carlisle is still expecting you." He smiled and placed a calming hand on Toshiro's head before nodding subtly to the guards as he turned away.

Felix retrained the vampire and smirked as his friend viciously tore his head from his shoulders.

"Carlisle is all but ensuring his own destruction." Caius grinned, he hated that coven and loved killing. What more could a sadistic maniac such as himself want?

"Ah, it's sad, isn't it?" he walked off smirking as the vampire behind him was pulled apart.

* * *

"Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks. Jane and Alec will try to take me out first because I can anticipate their moves." Edward informs. "The tracker is the only match for Andy."

"He's not stupid enough to send Demetri after me." Andy speaks up announcing her appearance. "No, Alec will come for me, he's the only one I won't be fast enough to escape. His gift is too powerful. Demetri doesn't like you Edward, not since you tried to kill yourself. He will come for you."

"Too bad we don't all have your shield." Garrett comments looking to Bella and Andy nods, the Volturi would be reduced to hand to hand combat then. Even without their gifts she knew they were formidable fighters, but it would even the playing field.

"Doesn't help me fight though." Bella stated.

"I'll teach you, that's easy enough," Andy informed waving her hand as if it was nothing to be worried about.

"But you could help the rest of us, if you could project it." The petite blonde called Tanya informed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean shield someone other than yourself." She said, Andy sensing her excitement.

"Is that possible?"

"Gifts can be developed, over time." Carlisle nodded though still sceptical of the plan.

"My _father_ Aegeus was a shield." Andromeda told them.

"The strongest one to ever live if the stories are true." Eleazar added.

"He had over two millennia to develop his gift, and he didn't start while he was still human." She looked at Bella knowingly. "It's one of the reasons the Volturi had a political alliance with us. They never stood a chance if it came to a fight."

"And the other?"

"Aegeus, Mathias, Aro and Marcus were all sired by the same vampire. They were brothers. Any fight between them was settled between them, no one else was involved." Andromeda smirked, "Aro is angry because he wasn't aware of my existence before Edward went to them. Not even Athenodora told him of me."

"How was she able to keep things hidden from him?" Eleazar furrowed his brows in confusion.

"As I said Aegeus was a shield, even after his death it was present. Look into my mind Edward, I mean really search."

"It's strange, it's like there's a wall keeping me out of certain areas of your head. Like it's shielded." His eyes widen in surprise.

"The walls are weak because he's not around to strengthen them, but that was the true extent of his gift. Aro could get into my head if he really tried now that Aegeus has passed but developing Isabella's shield sounds like a sound plan," She glanced to Kate who nodded catching on to what the Greek female wanted.

"At first mine was just in my palms. Now I can radiate it all over my body." She informed Bella who looked intrigued by the idea.

"How do you do it?" Bella asks and Kate gives her a look, "tell me." She demands taking the blonde's hand tightly.

"Ow."

* * *

He stared at the pile of body pieces that were burning in the alley. They would become ash soon, and blow away with the next wind. All evidence except for the cracks in the bricks would vanish and no one would know they were even here.

"The others have headed back to rally the guard," Felix informed coming to his side. "You should call her."

"She'll be there though," Demetri stated with a frown.

"Just call her." Felix replied heading off in the direction of Italy.

He put his phone to his ear as he waited for her to answer. It didn't take long, only a couple of rings before she did.

" _Hello darling how may I be of service?_ " She sang happily down the phone.

"…" He never actually planned what to say, he just rang.

" _Demetrius are you alright?_ " Her voice held a concerned tone after he failed to reply after several minutes.

"I'm fine," he managed as he desperately tried to organise his thoughts. Was she safe? Did she side with the Cullen's? Had the Cult found her? There was so much he wanted to ask since their last conversation that he couldn't form words. Instead he reached out with his gift searching for her mind. She wasn't in Canada anymore. "You're in Forks." He accused.

" _I am_." She replied as if it didn't matter. As if she wasn't putting herself in more danger.

"Why do you do this to me Andromeda?" He said with a sigh leaning his forehead against the brick wall tiredly.

" _Because they're innocent._ "

"Do explain darling."

" _It's-_ " she trailed off thinking, " _Perhaps it will be better that you see for yourself when you arrive._ "

"We're not coming to talk, were coming to kill!" He hissed. "Do you realise the position you've put me in?"

" _I do, and believe me when I say that I understand."_ There was no teasing in her tone, it was all completely honest. _"But the Volturi can do without more enemies right now you're going to need all the allies you can get._ "

"I don't like this. What do you know?"

" _They've grown._ " She sounded scared, he didn't like that. " _In power and number. That many vampires can't keep a secret this great. I've gotten very little out of them but the next one I'm dropping on your doorstep for Aro to read. All I know is they intend to finish what they started a millennia ago._ " His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed dangerously as she spoke.

"They want you and Dora." He hated the Cult more and more. He never had direct dealings with them, that was always the Greek Coven and the Masters, but he felt the repercussions of their actions deeply through his mate.

" _And when they have us you know the next target will be the Volturi, and at the very top of that list will be you because of your gift._ "

"So what do you propose?" He raised a brow as he began walking back.

" _I'll let Aro in my head. I don't have anything to hide now that he knows I exist._ "

"I doubt he'll like what he's going to see though."

" _He'll deal. He needs to understand who the real enemy is._ "

"Just promise me you won't get killed."

" _I won't, there's too much to look forward to love._ " She teased him.

"I'm being serious, I've just found you, and I have no intention of losing you."

" _That's sweet._ " He heard her smile, " _I'll see you soon, and hopefully we won't have to kill each other._ "

"Stay safe mi amore."

"Like a modern day Romeo." Felix said with a grin as he ended the call.

"We're older than Romeo." Demetri deadpanned.

* * *

 _Deep crimson eyes stared down at the vampire before him with disgust. "What do you mean you can't find her?"_

" _My lord, she leaves no trace, not even her scent is present." He whimpered in fear pitifully._

" _Then enlighten me as to why I should bother keeping you around? What use are you now?"_

" _My- my lord I-" the man stuttered._

" _Tell me why the Volturi tracker can find her and you can't hmm?"_

" _His gift-" the man before him began but broke out screaming as cracks formed on his pale marble skin. The creaking and shattering sound echoed around them as the vampire crumbled to pieces._

 _His eyes didn't move from the scene as he revelled in the torture. Turing to the next terrified guard he issued an order._

" _Find me a better tracker."_


	25. Power

**Chapter 24**

 **Power**

* * *

A group had gathered in a small clearing visible from the house in order to train Isabella's abilities. Andy watched with anticipation as Bella began to get a grasp on how to control her shield. She stood shoulder to shoulder with Diego with a contemplative smirk on her lips.

She could feel the air shift and change slightly. It reminded her of the comforting embrace she felt every time she crossed Aegeus' shield into her home.

"I think she needs something to motivate her." Kate commented and Andy nodded in agreement.

"Edward," she offered up the girl's mate knowing that it would push her to succeed. Anger was one of the best ways to bring out somebody's power. Pain was another, it pushes out the instinctive desire to survive but she didn't want to break the young vampire.

"No," the newborn protests as he stepped forward.

"It's alright I can take it."

"He says that now." The patriot drawls causing Emmett to smirk.

"Focus Bella, or he's going to be hurting." His voice and tone was teasing but they could all tell he was being completely serious.

"Edward I'm not ready to do this yet!" Kate's hand made contact with his skin and sent electric shocks through his nerve endings making him crumble to his knees as he hissed in pain. "I'm sorry I said I wasn't ready." Bella protested causing Andy to release a small chuckle.

"Dude you're not motivating her."

"You want to try?!" Edward snapped at his brother who held his hands up defensively.

She tries again but Andy could tell she was losing focus. "Kate," Bella growled as her mate is electrocuted again.

"You seem to lack incentive, should I go and see if Renesme is awake?" Kate taunted.

"Are you crazy?!" The young mother was set to tare the blonde's head off.

"Alright, this one's on full power." She grinned raising her hand. Edward gave Bella a pleading look as he offered his own hand.

She could feel it, she could feel the waves of power radiating from the young newborn and shifted her position curiously. She didn't want to be inside her shield, she needed to be out of range of it so that her mate could feel her mind.

She watched with slight awe as the waves shocked through his arm but met some resistance.

"It's painful, but it's bearable." Edward commented as the others looked to his arm in awe.

"Okay we should go again."

"Emmett." Edward offered and the larger vampire refused.

"I'm good."

"I'll go." Diego said stepping forward.

"Nope." Andy said taking his arm and pulled him towards the house. "You'll only absorb it, which isn't really that motivational for Bella. Come on, I want you to meet someone."

"Fine," the vampire grumbled. He was looking forward to the feeling of Kate's power running through his veins again. It was like a drug, so intoxicating that he craved it deeply.

Andy knew how addicting it could be. From the way Tydeus described it the energy he felt from the flames was akin to drinking blood. She looped her arm through Diego's and listened closely for the location of the vampire's she was looking for. It wasn't that hard, they still hadn't moved

"Benji," she sang happily skipping into the Cullen's living room where the Egyptians had gathered.

She spotted Bree trying to coax Fred out of his corner as she entered.

"Yes little Andy?"

"I require your unique abilities." She said pulling Diego over to where he was seated with his mate. Bree spotted the pair and slid into her mate's side with a smile to the other vampires.

"Whatever for?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Have you met my coven?" She asked.

"Not officially." Benjamin replied moving to his feet as he held out a pasty dark hand to the vampire on her right. "I'm Benjamin, this is my mate Tia."

"Diego, my mate Bree. That's Fred in the corner." They exchange pleasantries.

"You're the last person that I thought would ever create more of our kind and form a coven."

"I didn't sire them Amun," she replied turning her red eyes to his, "They were a part of the newborn army created to kill Bella. The Volturi sentenced them to death, I made a different call."

"And your mate, what's his opinion of this? You do realise you're on different sides." The older vampire raised a brow.

"He hates it, but he'll deal with it. There is more than one enemy out there, you know this. You also know the real reason Aro is coming is because he's scared. If he can get enough talented vampires on his side before they attack he might stand a better chance against them."

"They've grown?"

"I'll estimate their numbers to be in the late fifties, both experienced and newborn. They've been collecting nomads." She told him indicating to her coven mates. "Children this is Amun and his mate Kebi."

"Pleasure." Kebi greets kindly turning her attention back to Andy. "What do you want Benjamin for?"

"Oh yes, Benji can influence the elements," she turned her head slightly to Diego who was taking in the new information with a wide grin, "he is the best person to help with the development of Diego's gifts."

"What can you do?"

"According to the Eleazar guy I absorb and manipulate fire and electricity." Diego stated proudly.

"You cannot create it though?" Benjamin enquired.

"I've never tried."

"Shall we find somewhere larger to practise?" Benjamin asked Diego who nodded following the Egyptian's lead out of the home with their mates.

Andy turned from the occupants in the room to look out over the forest through large glass windows. Her fingers were itching to grab the cellular device in her pocket and dial a familiar number but couldn't bring herself to do so. She could see flames building in the forest where she assumed Diego and Benjamin had begun to train.

"How is he?" Kebi asked coming to her side inquiring about her son.

"Angry," she said softly, "he's stressed, and annoyed, he feels like there is nothing he can do. He wants to protect me from them but he can't leave his coven. They need him to protect Dora, I won't let him leave them."

"What are you going to do when you face him?" Andy's face falls slightly as she spoke.

"We'll have to see won't we," she replied with a slight grimace, "we're a thousand years old, we can exercise restraint."

"But will you? If it comes to a fight you will both have to choose a side." Fred said joining the conversation.

"I don't know Freddie, I actively break the rules anyway, what's one more?" She replied remembering how Aegeus forbid them from picking fights with the Volturi.

"No matter you choice just know that we are loyal to you. Diego, Bree, Myself, your our family and if you chose to walk away or change sides we will follow."

"Thank you for that." She gave him a genuine smile, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you all alive, I'm not willing to lose more family."

* * *

Jacob Black didn't like vampires, but he would tolerate them for the sake of his imprint. He chucked a pile of wood on the ground and Benjamin used his gift to get the fire burning bright.

"That's what I'm talking about. A little pre-battle bonfire. Telling war stories." Jacob grinned while rubbing his hands together only to have his lips drop slightly at the sight before him. "Or just standing there like fricking statues."

The tall vampire –Garrett– sped to the log taking a seat grinning as he spoke. "Name any American battle. I was there."

"The little big horn."

"I came this close to biting Custer," he indicated with his fingers, "but the Indian's got him first."

Kate sped into his lap with her own knowing smile, "Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own."

"If we're talking battles, we're talking eleven year's war. No one does a rebellion like the Irish." Liam spoke, he was the mate to the leader of the Irish coven. Andy didn't really get the chance to talk to them but they didn't seem that bad. She was intrigued by Siobhan and her ability. Siobhan herself didn't believe she had an ability but after a lengthy conversation with Eleazar, Andy came to a different conclusion. The vampire had an ability but was reluctant to try and use it. She could influence the outcome of a situation projecting her thoughts into real life, but it would take vast amounts of concentration and had no control of the events leading up to that outcome or what could happen afterwards.

"You lost the eleven years war." Garrett pointed out.

"Aye, but it was one hell of a rebellion." They share a grin that made the others chuckle.

"When we ruled everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favour seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on pointy hats and called ourselves saints." Vladimir began to speak bringing down the mood.

"We were honest about what we were." Stefan provides and Andy huffed.

"We sat still, for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at their idiocy. If they remained vigilant, they would still be the ruling coven.

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favour when they burned our castles."

"We've been waiting fifteen hundred years, to return that favour."

"And you will continue to wait Vladimir." Andy spoke up from her spot in the centre of her coven. "You neglected your duties as leaders of our world, no matter how much you hate them, you cannot deny, that what they're doing does benefit our entire species."

"What about you, got any war stories?" The shape-shifter asked.

"Many." She informed. "I've been on this earth for a millennia, besides my newborn coven mates the Cullen children are among the youngest vampires here. Which war would you like to hear about?"

He paused trying to remember the things that had happened from his school history lessons but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"The Last Great Werewolf War." Her crimson gaze spun from the young man to the bronze haired vampire that spoke. Edward had joined the bonfire burning with curiosity as he had heard her speak. At the mere mention of war all she thought about were the wolves and how much she despised them. He knew some of the story, but it was muddled through centuries of Chinese whispers. She was there and directly involved. She was one of two survivors of the war.

"Very well," came her reply that shocked everyone present. She stared into the flames, watching the fire lick around the edges of the wood. "As many of you are aware the origins of our kind are not known, but we all have our own myths and legends." She lifted her coven crest into view, "they say that Hecate cursed us, or blessed us, however you like to see it. Some of the oldest vampires still alive today are from my homeland, this includes the Volturi." She played with the crest as she spoke. "Aro, Marcus, Aegeus and Mathias were sired by the same vampire. They and a few others were the youngest to join the first coven."

"The Greek Coven." Edward spoke and she nodded.

"I remember that," Vladimir spoke. "Acrisius was the oldest known vampire at the time, he and his coven had informed us that their numbers had grown."

"Well you were in power at the time." She replied. "The laws that the Volturi respect and follow came from the Greek coven. Back then creatures like us would've been revered and treated like gods. But then the humans got smart. The coven wanted to ensure the safety of our kind creating a hidden society because humans cannot be trusted. After the passing of their sire the coven split into three. Aro and Marcus left with their wives. Aro was ambitious, he wanted his own power and territory, and so the Volturi was born. Aegeus remained to lead the Greek Coven, and Mathias, he apparently became a nomad, but that wasn't true. He was naïve to think his own creations wouldn't turn against him." She shook her head sighing. "Battles for power were raged," she looked to the Romanians, "while an enemy grew in the shadows threatening everything."

"They almost killed us all." Stefan informed the others.

"They were ruthless, and cunning." Amun added. "Even the Volturi suffered at their hands."

"But only one Coven fought back." Vladimir spoke.

"It was our duty." Andy informed all of them.

"Who were they?" Edward asked trying to read her thoughts only to be met with jumbles of Ancient Greek.

"They called themselves the Order of the Rose. However those old enough would know them simply as 'The Cult'."


	26. Scars

**Chapter 25**

 **Scars**

* * *

Andy looked to her coven. They'd already heard the stories, she wanted them to know what they were getting into. It was one of her attempts to dissuade them from staying by her side… But they stayed, and for some reason she was glad they did.

"The first time I crossed paths with a werewolf was the summer of 1030 AD in Crete. The war started centuries before I was born, I was young, so naturally they interested me and I needed to know everything about them." Her voice slipped into story telling mode as she spoke of the memories that plagued most of her existence.

 _"We have a problem." Phineus waltzed into the room the double doors banging violently against the stone. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and was held back by a leather chord and some braids. He was tall and slender as opposed to Tydeus's more muscular body type. His sharp cheekbones looked to be carved from marble casting a shadow on his face. Though the surprising thing was the amount of blood covering his form and the smell wasn't even inviting to the two youngest. If anything it repulsed them._

 _"How many?" Aegeus asked as Andromeda and Tydeus waited for someone to elaborate._

 _"Six." Phineus replied. "Only on the Eastern border, there could be more."_

 _"Tydeus, take Andromeda to Athenodora and stay there." Aegeus commanded and he nodded to his father taking Andy's arm he began to drag her from the room._

 _"How many what?" She asked desperate for answers because of the fear on her Papa's face._

 _"Werewolves." Mathias answered for him._

 _"Werewolves?" Andy questioned Tydeus tugging her arm back._

 _"Children of the moon. They were human once, but now they turn into large wolf like beasts every time the moon is full." He opened the door to Athenodora's chambers and pulled Andy inside with him. "They have no real control, they kill both humans and vampire's alike. Their teeth can carve our flesh into pieces."_

 _"You speak of the werewolves?" Dora said as she appeared by their side. "How many?"_

 _"Phineus said six." Tydeus replied, "Why here and now?"_

 _"They have an alliance with The Cult," she sneered, "Caius would get involved but nobody knows who is in this organisation."_

 _"Will you tell me?" Andy asked as she crossed her legs on Dora's bed._

 _"For a while I lived in Romania it was a long time ago but I promised Aegeus I'd always come back. Greece is my home." Andy was nodding anticipating the important parts. "Werewolf attacks were frequent against nomads and I was unlucky enough to be cornered by one. I was feeding and it picked up the scent of freshly spilt blood. I didn't know what to do, but I was saved. Caius was hunting their kind at the time. He hated them with a passion as he nearly died fighting one."_

 _"And then you lived happily ever after," Andy said rolling her eyes at the sappy gaze on her sire's face._

 _"No, then I returned to Greece as promised and he joined the Volturi."_

 _"That's not much of a story," Andy scrunched her nose._

 _"Because it's not finished." Dora explained with exasperation. "You are aware of the Cult that Aegeus and Mathias talk about, I know you've been eaves-dropping." If Andy could blush she would._

 _"Who are they?"_

 _"They're an order of vampires created over a millennia ago. We do not know their true intentions, only that they despise the ruling coven. They were there when the Romanians fell, and now we are their next target."_

 _"Why, we're not the ruling coven?" Andromeda was confused, she thought the Volturi were the ruling coven._

 _"How many vampires do you think are in this coven, and under Aegeus' rule?" Athenodora asked in response to the question._

 _Andy mentally listed the vampires she considered family. Aegeus and Talia, Phineus and Cressida, Tydeus and finally Athenodora. "Seven."_

 _"You're wrong." Dora smiled as Andy's eyes widened. "There are fifteen other members of this coven. Who do you think brings the food, or cleans up the messes Tydeus is so fond of making?"_

 _"Where are they all, how come I've never met them?"_

 _"They're called The Guard." Tydeus informed, "you rarely leave the main building Andy, unless you're going to hunt. The Guard don't enter."_

 _"Why do we have a Guard?"_

 _"We have since the beginning. It was a safeguard in case the Romanians ever attacked." Athenodora glanced to Tydeus and nodded slightly and he left the room. "Aro's idea to collect talented vampires came from his sire. Aegeus does the same."_

 _Tydeus returned another vampire trailing behind him. He was stocky with a ginger coloured beard and dark brown hair that was tied back with a leather chord. He could've been in his thirties, but she knew better. He was unfamiliar to Andy as she eyed the stranger curiously. "The Lady Andromeda of Crete may I present to you our captain of the guard, Mikael." Tydeus mocked with a bow._

* * *

"Like I said, I was young, and werewolves were…" she trailed off thinking of the best way to describe them.

 _Night had fallen on their island home and Aegeus, Phineus and Mathias had yet to return. Andy impatiently paced back and forth by the trouble door entrance to their home. She hated having to wait, speed was something that came naturally to her. Everything had to be fast._

 _Her sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of commotion from outside and she stiffened slightly. The crashing and violent snarling was growing louder and louder as she stepped back from the sounds her instincts taking over._

 _Something akin to fear caused chills to run up her already cold spine a she made her way further and further back. It didn't take a genius to figure out that one of them had broken through the defensive lines._

 _The large doors creaked under the pressure as the most disgusting wet dog smell blew through the cracks._

 _The paws came through first crushing the hinges as the doors crashed to the ground. Andy froze. She didn't know how to react to the monster that was in her home. Her eyes trailed its form as it stood on its hind legs. It wore torn clothes and you could still make out the human form beneath the wolf._

 _Yellow eyes narrowed in on her frozen form, as its snout sniffed the area. It dropped to four legs and growled lowly at her ready to attack. She broke from her fear and fascination of the new creature and lunged out of the way just as it charged at her._

 _She had no experience fighting it, all she knew was that it could kill her easily._

 _"Andromeda get back!" She glanced to the side to see Tydeus ready with a sword drawn. She nodded and teleported behind the creature, but it had latched onto her scent and spun to face her. "Keep it distracted!"_

 _"Easier said than done!" she shouted back as she ducked the creatures claws that were dripping with a silvery liquid. Andy recognised the sweet scent as venom and resisted a shudder at the thought of losing one of her own to this creature._

 _"Keep him there," Tydeus informed stalking his prey._

 _The werewolf continued to back her into a corner, her body colliding with the cool stone walls. "Any second now!" She shouted to her brother desperately wanting to teleport out of there._

 _"On my word!" Tydeus told her crouching low as the beast began to raise his clawed hand. Andy turned her back on the creature focusing on a destination. "Get out of there Andy!" He launched himself at the creature the blade aimed for its heart._

 _The wolf dropped to the ground with a thud, Tydeus perched on its form. He let out a breath of relief and glanced around looking for his sister. Dread filled him as the fresh scent of venom dripped from the dead wolf's claws._

* * *

Andy removed her outer jacket and handed it to Bree as she stood. She lifted the back of her shirt to reveal four slash marks on her pasty skin. They were diagonal across her back, each a thick silver line surrounded by a light shade of pink. They were the only physical scars she had the emotional ones were much, much deeper. "Werewolf wounds leave marks, much like our teeth do." She informed the silent, staring crowd as she lowered her shirt and took a seat. "The war continued for another century and a half. They never broke our line of defence."

"Using werewolves to fight their battles was a dirty move." Kate speaks up. "The Cult never did fight their battles head on, they manipulated others to do it for them. The Romanians, the Egyptians," she looked at each of them, "if the Volturi never put a stop to your reigns, the Cult would have."

"This is true," Tanya, "they always hated those in power. The Volturi just refused to admit the Greeks had more power than them."

"We were allies, like I said if there ever was a fight between our covens the brothers would handle it themselves because as far as we were concerned they were us." Andy sighed, "Aegeus sent me away in 1184 AD, he had received Intel that the Cult was recruiting, and he didn't like me being too close to the enemy so I went to Spain. I was the only unmated one he could send away. Tydeus stayed to protect his descendants."

 _"Don't send me away! Please Papa! Why do I have to leave, I can help?!" She protested but her pleas were unheard as her brother tried to convince her to head to safety._

* * *

"I hated it." She said honestly. "Mathias lived there so I stayed with him. Spain was his territory, he was the most feared vampire there. Everything about his place felt dangerous. The walls were stone and I felt trapped, he kept me caged for my own 'protection'. I didn't know what was going on in Greece. I barely knew what was going on in Spain."

"I was oblivious to what was happening around me. Aegeus he trusted Mathias, so naturally I did as well. I didn't learn the truth until 1195."

" _We have Andromeda why haven't we used her to lead an assault on the Greeks?" A male vampire spoke as Andy eavesdropped._

" _I will not let you use her as a weapon." She recognised Mathias's voice. "This is my coven, and she will be treated as a part of it."_

" _She will never forgive you if she finds out."_

" _Aegeus has gotten too powerful, and if we want to end the Volturi we have to stop the Greeks first." Mathias replied, "I'll kill Aegeus myself."_

" _Why are you so intent on ending the Volturi and the Greek coven?" Another voice inquired._

" _You know why Loretta, they killed my mate." Mathias snarled and Andy shuddered._

 _She ran fearfully away from the room her venom pulsing through her body like adrenaline. She feared that she was caught, that they saw her._

* * *

"The truth?" Someone questioned.

"That I'd been living with the Cult for a decade."

 _Her lithe form made way through the halls her eyes darting from side to side searching for evidence, she needed proof or the Volturi wouldn't believe her claims and help._

 _She had been sneaking around the coven for weeks looking for anything that might help her coven's cause._

" _Andromeda where are you going?" She stiffened and took a breath practising her lying._

" _I'm bored Mathias, you can't keep me in here forever," she complained like a child and he chuckled lightly._

" _I'm a tracker Andromeda, I know you've been snooping."_

" _Well there's nothing else to do." She huffed crossing her arms._

" _I know, but it's only until the war is finished."_

" _It's been years, I just want to go home."_

" _In time Andromeda." He replied leaving her to her snooping._

"He knew what I was like, he made sure I wouldn't find anything, but I did." Andy sighed.

* * *

" _We attack tonight, release the wolves." Mathias ordered._

 _Andy teleported out of the house knowing the tracker would follow her. She had to be quick, quicker than the Cult and quicker than the wolves._

 _A body slammed into her side and she stumbled before climbing to her feet to glare at her attacker._

" _I can't let you go Andromeda." Mathias told her, "It's not safe."_

" _You're going to kill my family!" She shouted at him._

" _It is necessary if we are to live in peace."_

" _You created this chaos."_

" _No they did, when they killed Daphne!" He growled at her then sighed. "You're too late anyway."_

" _No," she turned and teleported her way home._

* * *

"But what about the wolves?" Jacob asked.

"They were wiped out in the battle. It was the Cult that struck the final blow. Any wolf that did survive was killed by Caius."

"So Mathias was the leader of the Cult?" Eleazar questioned.

"He was more than that, Mathias created the Cult. He chose vampires that held the same ambitions for power as he did and turned them. After a millennium he left them and became a nomad. That's when he met his mate." Andy looked to Edward. "He told her what he was and offered to change her but she refused. She wanted a family, and he couldn't give her that, so he let her go." Edward's gaze turned to his own mate as Andy spoke. "He told a human about us, and that's against the law."

"So the Volturi killed her?" Bella asked while she approached as Renesme was now asleep.

"They made an example out of her, to show their pull in the world. They had humans kill her." Edwards voiced Andy's thoughts. "She was your mother."

Andy nodded ignoring the shocked gazes of those around her. "After that happened Mathias went back to the Cult, he did everything in his power to get vengeance. He vowed to protect me. Without that vow the Cult would've had me killed with my coven, I was too dangerous."

"Why?" Bella asked and Andy smirked.

"Andromeda is a weapon and when wielded correctly she could do great damage." Vladimir spoke up, "it's as simple as that."

"If you thought Amun kept his _assets_ close, Aegeus kept his closer." Stefan added looking to the Egyptians. "Imagine being able to kill and leave no trace… no trail to follow… nothing."

"She knows how to kill. In fact she enjoys it." The white haired vampire grinned. "That's the difference between the Volturi and the Greeks. While the Italians dedicated themselves to the arts and other forms of knowledge like philosophy and sciences. The Greek coven perfected one art form."

"Warfare." Stefan spoke and all eyes shot to Andy.

"If you're so good at war, what are our odds tomorrow?" Emmett said trying to ease the tension.

"We have one thing going for us," Edward spoke reading her mind. "Bella's shield."

"It does come in handy, but it won't stop a physical attack. She's not strong enough for that yet." Andy rose from her spot on the log and gave the group a small smile. "It took a century, but I hunted them all down. Every vampire I knew that wore the Black Rose. Some obviously slipped through my fingers, and they blame my coven for their downfall. They've been hiding in the woodwork of society like roaches waiting to come back into the fold." She turned from the group "I'll meet you all at the clearing," she stated simply before leaving, her footprints in the snow the only evidence of her being present.

* * *

 _Devastation ripped through her as she stood in the shadows of the surrounding forest. Her raven eyes reflected the orange flames that burned the heart of her soul. Venom and blood stained her hands as she slowly lost herself to the agony._


	27. Aquaintance

**Chapter 26**

 **Aquaintance**

* * *

It was still.

The entire area was still.

All animals had retreated for the winter and those that hadn't already were now hidden from the large gathering of predators in their homes.

As usual the battle ground had been scoped out, though this time Andy didn't have Jasper by her side she had made do with Peter and Garrett and their knowledge.

A light dusting of fresh snow coated the clearing which was open enough that no one could hide in the forest. They wanted everyone to remain in sight of each other so they wouldn't have any distractions if it did come to a fight.

Andy wasn't optimistic. She knew from her memories of the stories Aegeus told that Aro was a power hungry man and that he would do anything to obtain that power. She knew that Chelsea would be his main weapon here, but she also knew that Chelsea would not be able to bind loyalties because of Bella's power. She also knew that Chelsea would not be able to break a mate bond, and a familial bond as strong as the ones the people around her had. There were always limitations to their powers.

Her enhanced hearing picked up the slight crunching of boots in the snow.

It was time.

The Greek coven stood together behind the Cullen's, each dressed in dark blue, white and black. Clothing reminiscent of their predecessors that clashed with their bright red eyes. Their crests hung around their necks heavy with burdens of the past, burdens each of them now understood.

Andromeda stood at the head of her coven dressed in a royal blue double breasted coat over black leather pants and ankle boots. Her hair was pulled up and braided off her face to show dark eye make-up enhancing her crimson gaze. Her hands were buried deep in her pockets seemingly well relaxed among the anxious vampires around her. She smiled as she could feel her mate drawing near and everyone held their breath's as the entire guard and their witnesses stepped out into the snow covered clearing.

"Andy," Bree whispered in slight fear and the elder vampire gave her a reassuring smile.

"Aro's looking for Alice." Edward whispered.

"We'll be fine." She told her trying to keep her growl under wraps as howls sang around her, the wolves falling into rank beside them. She hissed quietly as one of them got too close and turned to face the masters.

As Demetri stepped out onto the field the only thing he saw was his mate. She stood proudly at the head of her newborns dressed in the Greek colours her coven crest proudly on display. He felt the silver chain he wore tucked into his shirt gain weight as he watched them. Had he remained in Greece after he had turned he would have met her a thousand years ago. So many years had been lost between the two immortals, and now with the Cult threatening her their time was uncertain.

Aro was the first to remove his hood first and was followed swiftly by his brother's and the guard.

Andy couldn't help locking eyes with her mate and she gave him a small smile. He returned it but his jaw was tense his eyes flicking to his master and then back to her again.

"Aro, let us discuss this as we used to, in a civilised manner." The Olympic Coven patriarch stepped forward from the group.

"Fair words Carlisle, but a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us."

"That was never my intent, no laws have been broken."

"We see the child, do not treat us as fools."

"She is not an immortal!" Carlisle raised his voice, "These witnesses can attest to that. Or you could look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!"

"I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I'll assume you are involved."

Edward moves across the field and the child shifts between her mother and the wolf. Andy senses Bella's shield reach out and moves to the newborns side placing a warning hand on her shoulder.

Bella spares her a glance, then nods slightly retracting the shield from her mate and the pair watch as Aro latches onto Edward's hand eagerly.

"I'd like to meet her." Aro asked surprise evident in his voice.

Bella and Renesme share a look and begin to walk forward. The young mother stops after a few steps and glances back at Andy first, then Emmett, silently asking for support. Emmett looks to his wife and Andy to her coven before they both moved either side of the russet wolf.

She was so close, so very close to him. She wanted with everything to be with him but not like this. Edward gave her a reassuring smile sensing her inner turmoil as she distracted herself by watching Renesme.

"Ah, young Bella. Immortality becomes you." Aro commented with a strange grin. "Ha ha ha ha, I hear her strange heart beating." He comments.

Andy watched as the child approached. "Hello Aro." She whispered softly and placed her hand on his cheek.

" _Magnifico_." Aro moves back startled by what he had just seen. "Half mortal, half immortal, conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible." The blonde sneered.

"Do you think they fooled me brother?" Aro asked turning his back on the little group as the wolf beside Andy growled in warning. The Greek hissed at the puppy in her own warning wanting him to return with the Cullen's as she remained in between the two groups her hands still shoved deep in her pockets as she rocked slightly on her heels. "You must be Andromeda, I've seen a lot of you from Demetri's thoughts." He commented. She wouldn't move, not until the small group was back safely behind their own lines. Her eyes drifted to her mate as the master spoke then back to the trio of vampire lords.

"Pleasure to finally make your acquaintances." She said politely bowing her head slightly before raising it trying to look past the guard.

"You've caused a fair bit of trouble for us my dear."

"Nothing you can't handle I'm sure." She replied, "I just don't want your arrogance to be your downfall."

"How dare-"

"Caius," a female voice buried in the masses of cloaks hissed at him. She pushed her way through parting them d stepped into view.

She hadn't changed. Well obviously she wouldn't, because she was a vampire, duh. Andy felt the corner of her lips tug up as the silver haired female stood in front of her. The female placed a finger under Andy's chin raising her eyes to meet her own.

"You've changed."

"For the better I hope."

"Definitely." Athenodora smiled and pulled the younger female into a hug. "A coven?" She asked pulling away to hold Andy's crest in her hand.

"I would never sire my own, so naturally I adopted." Andy replied with a grin as she moved back giving herself space. "Let us hope this day does not end in a fight."

"We would hate to lose allies before the real battle begins." Athenodora fell back into rank looking to the Volturi leaders.

"Time will tell," Andy nodded to the ancients out of respect and looked to Demetri. His eyes were pleading with her to stay as he moved to her side taking her gloved hand. He gently placed a kiss on her knuckles like a gentleman with upmost tenderness and care.

Andy simply smiled softly and released his grip teleporting back to her position at the head of her coven.

"Bring the informer forward." Caius snapped his glare on Andy as she watched from across the playing field. "Is that the child you saw?"

"I'm not sure," Irina looked terrified.

"Jane-" Her fear increased with that one word so she hurried to answer.

"She's changed, this child is bigger."

"Then your allegations were false." Caius was looking forward to the prospect of killing something and he broke the law with a false witness.

"The Cullen's are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake. _I'm sorry._ " Irina whispered the last two words to her sisters as the guard began circling her.

Andy watched with light sadness but would not interfere. The Denali sister knew what she was getting herself into when she went to them, she knew the consequences and would now pay the price.

"Caius no!" Edward shouted his eyes widening in realisation.

Demetri lit a torch and handed it to his master as the blonde was torn to pieces.

"Irina!" Tanya shouted moving to attack only to be retrained by Emmett and Eleazar while Garrett went for his mate.

"Diego drain Kate!" Andy ordered her coven mate as Garrett screamed out in pain. Diego was quick to move his hand grasping hers. He absorbed each of her attacks before she could do any serious harm to Garrett.

Andy moved beside the child and the wolf ready to teleport them a head start if need be.

"Blind them," Edward told Zafrina.

"Give me my sight back."

"Tanya it's what they want. If you attack now we'll all die." She was sagging a little as she listened to Edward's words.

The excitement seems to calm down a little but Andy saw Aro give his favourite pet a small glance. She hissed as Jane began to influence her power on Edward causing him to drop like a log. Bella in turn retaliated by expanding her shield to cover their entire side.

Demetri released a low and deadly growl his eyes on his mate. He couldn't feel her, all connection from his gift to her was cut off and he didn't like that at all. Feeling her mind was the only reassurance he ever got that she was alive and well, and now that feeling was gone his beast wanted out.

Andy shuddered at the growl and then stepped back in slight fear of the black smoke pouring from Alec's palms.

Aro raises a hand to stop the twin's attack, and he obeys without question.

"Aro you agree there is no law broken here." Carlisle spoke up.

"Agreed. But does it then follow that there I no danger. For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today only to die tomorrow."

His speech made their eyes widen in shock and fear. They all knew what he wanted. It was simple really, he wanted to acquire the power of the covens in front of him. From Edwards mind he would've seen all the gifted vampires before him. Kate and Eleazar from the Denali coven and their unique abilities. Zafrina, Siobhan, Maggie, Isabella and Edward. Not forgetting Benjamin whom Amun had kept hidden for so long and the entire Greek coven that he did not know existed.

"You're a fool," Andy hissed knowing he would hear her. "You need allies not enemies," she reminded him but he would not heed her warnings.

The vampires turned slightly hearing approaching footsteps. "Alice." Edward whispered.

"Alice." Aro sang gleefully as she and her mate headed for the Volturi only to be cut off forcefully by Demetri and two guards. "My dear, dear Alice we're so glad to see you here after all."

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind. Let me show you." He nod and Alice pushes her way through the vampire shoving them. Andy couldn't help but grin at her sass but growled lowly as her own mate gave Jasper a light tap on the cheek. Demetri turned and grinned at her knowing he pissed her off on purpose which made her growl even more. It was small payback for everything she constantly put him through and she knew it.

"Brother." Caius protests as Aro ushered the seer to him.

Alice offered her hand which Aro eagerly took looking into the future happily.


	28. Fool

**Chapter 27**

 **Fool**

* * *

Alice pulled her hand away from the Volturi master with a sneer. "It doesn't matter what I show you, even when you see." She turned to Bella and mouthed the word 'now'.

Without hesitation the newborn turned to Andy and the russet coloured wolf. "Take care of my daughter." She whispered sadly.

Andy nodded understanding her role she took the child's hand and dug her other into the fur of the wolf. With all the strength she could muster she teleported the pair as far from the clearing as possible.

"It's a little disorientating, but when you get your bearings head to the airport south of here, a plane is waiting for you." She smiled tightly at the pair. "Good luck."

* * *

He watched as she left knowing that he would eventually be ordered to take her out. He didn't want to hurt her, no matter what his masters wanted. The tracker in him was already following the minds of the wolf and little girl, knowing that Andy would never leave her coven to fight alone.

Demetri was terrified, though it was well hidden. He knew it would come to a fight, and he knew his mate. She would die before she saw any harm come to the newborns she'd claimed as her own. Her loyalty was to them, not him. He was scared that even if she survived his masters would want her put down with the rest of the Cullen's. At least Athenodora was on his side. Maybe together they might be able to convince Aro to spare her life.

* * *

Andy landed with a thud beside her coven and took in the surroundings. "Take her away," she heard and saw Alice struggling in the arms of two guards.

"No!" Surprisingly to her it was Carlisle who shouted and charged heading towards the Volturi leader. He dodged a couple of attacks and wrested with Aro mid-air.

A gasp caught in her throat as she saw his headless body fall. She didn't have to look to know what was in Aro's had as he gave the Olympic Coven and their allies a smug grin.

She was quicker than her coven mates and cut them off before they charged into the fray. "Not yet," she hissed at them taking a protective stance.

She eyed the witnesses from the Volturi's side as they were the first to charge followed closely by the guard. She turned to Diego, "stay with Bree, and by Kate's side, she could use your help." The vampire nodded and entwined his fingers with his mates heading to the Denali's.

"And us?" Fred inquired.

"You are going to keep them safe," she nodded to Bree and Diego, "stay out of range of Bella's gifts and keep the guard away from them."

"What about you?" He inquired as she eyed the black smoke creeping towards them.

"I'll be fine," she pushed Fred towards their coven mates, "go." She brought her raven eyes up to meet those of the dark haired witch twin. He smirked dangerously his gift heading towards her in waves from his palms.

She narrowed her eyes and growled lowly teleporting out of range and tackled a vampire off Rosalie's back.

"We aren't strong enough," the blonde hissed as she ducked another attack.

"Come now Rose, we're just getting warmed up." Andy grinned as she let her beast out to play tearing the limbs off an attacker.

Her eyes caught Alec moving at high speed across the field as he tackled Bella to the ground. She figured he was taking her out for a reason which was proved correct as she spotted his twin using her gift on Jasper.

He crumbled in defeat as Felix held his arms so Demetri could remove his head.

Without a second thought she teleported herself into the path of Demetri's hand taking the blow and knocked Jasper free of Felix's grip. She winced slightly and told Jasper to help his mate and that she would be fine. Taking her sweet time she pulled herself to her feet and dusted the snow from her blue jacket in annoyance.

She could make out a large bolt of electricity hit Alec out of the corner of her eyes, right before Emmett brutally tore his body from his head and threw it across the field. She looked back to her shocked mate as well as the giant beside him and grinned dangerously. "You're going to pay for that darling."

"I'm only doing my job, no hard feelings love." He replied shooing Felix with a nod of his head. "You know I can't kill you."

"Feeling's mutual, so we appear to be at a cross roads." She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'll protect my family first."

"And I mine." He replied.

"Just don't die." She said charging towards him.

He met her half way ducking the fist that she had raised. The tracker deftly caught her arm and twisted causing her to tumble onto her back. He moved to restrain her but she was quicker and kicked up with her legs with enough force to send him flying.

Demetri's growl signalled his beast was out, but then again so was hers. Their fight was drawing attention but no one was stupid enough to get between the pair.

Andy smirked as he appeared before her a little more dishevelled than his clean cut appearance. He clicked his neck and then his knuckles as he prepared for another round.

They weren't inflicting any real damage on each other, their fight only served to get out all of their frustrations in one go. Andy was agile, and where she lacked force behind her attacks she made up with in speed. Demetri, though also quite fast due to his nature as a hunter, held more brute strength than his mate.

He tried to throw her off but her hand reached out at the last second and pulled him to the ground with her. She spotted a nomad ready to attack the pair of them and without hesitation teleported them both to the edge of the fight.

Demetri was used to the sensation of teleporting and flipped them as they landed pinning his mate beneath his form in the snow.

"Run, he won't let you live after this." Demetri hissed at her a low growl building in his chest.

She rolled them and climbed to her feet quickly. "Your master is a fool." She told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and shook her head and muttered "he's going to get us killed," as she entered the fight again.

* * *

Andy caught a vampire flying her direction and with a powerful twist shattered his neck. Her eyes followed Bree as she fought side by side with a mutt. Fred was not far behind them keeping any other vampire's off her back.

She moved to Diego's side as he began to manipulate the fires Benjamin had started and used it to burn the corpses the Denali's were tearing apart. The way the flames danced over his fingers reminded her so much of Tydeus, especially how he would grin as the warmth surged through him providing more power.

He stood shoulder to shoulder with Garrett as they took on anyone that dared to approach their mate's.

The ground shook violently as a hole opened in the earth pulling the enemy into its clutches.

Andy watched in horror as Edward shot from the cracks and headed for her mate, removing his head with ease. She froze unable to comprehend what just happened. She glanced to Diego who gave her a knowing look.

"Look after them," she tells him, knowing that the only way she would stop was if she was dead. She was already weak from teleporting the child and mutt away, there was no point trying to hide it anymore, she needed to feed, but she needed vengeance more. She didn't blame Edward. No, she blamed Aro and his need for power and dominance.

Her eyes trailed Alice as she headed for the other witch twin, grabbed the female by the scruff throwing her at the feet of the large wolf. The sounds of Jane choking was like music to her ears, but it was her death that ignited the fury in Aro's eyes.

Caius never stood a chance against the Denali sisters, and Marcus wanted to die anyway. Andy sent an apologetic look to her sire as the blonde male's head was removed then focused her attention on Aro.

Aro pushed Bella into Edward but didn't anticipate Andy as she teleported behind him. With a swift kick he was thrust towards the young married couple.

Bella's foot made contact as her mate used her as a weapon against the threat. Andy saw a gap and tackled the Volturi leader to the ground along with Edward. The trio got tangled in fast moving limbs that clawed at each other like beasts.

Bella managed to get her arms around his neck her newborn strength helping as she attempted to pull off his head. Andy delivered a violent hit to his gut and Edward immediately attacked his back.

With a satisfied crack his head finally came off and rolled across the snow.

She knelt before the head with a sad look. "I told you, you needed allies, not enemies, and I lost my mate because of your foolishness and arrogance." Bella approached with a torch and burnt the head with no remorse.

Andy didn't bother to fight back against the guards that began to tear her apart. She had given up, she let them do their worst. She let the flames finally consume her to end her pain.

* * *

Aro pulled back from Alice with wide eyes that glanced to the Greek coven and Bella.

"That's your future, unless you decide on a different course." The small vampire remarked with a smug look.

"We cannot alter our course the child still poses a grave threat." Caius spoke but Aro's face looked more pale than usual.

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world. Could we leave in peace?" Edward asked reading his sister's mind.

"Of course but that cannot be known."

"Actually it can."

The sound of trinkets and jewellery could be heard over the gentle footsteps of two newcomers. If any didn't know any better she would assume them both to be vampires. But she did know better, and she could hear the male's strong heartbeat. His skin was an impossible rich brown that would never be seen on a vampire. His hair was pulled back in a long braid though his beauty was reminiscent of Reneseme's. He was like her.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own, among the Takuna tribes of Brazil." Alice flashed Andy a smile as she said that and turned back to the vampire lords.

"We have enough witness-" Caius began but was cut off.

"Let him speak brother." Aro said with a slightly raised hand.

"I am half human, half vampire, like the child. A vampire seduced my mother who died giving birth to me. My Aunt Huilen, raised me as her own. I made her immortal." She smiled at her nephew as he spoke and Andy could see a protective gleam in the woman's eyes.

"How old are you?" Bella asked from across the field.

"A hundred and fifty years."

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro continued the inquiry.

"I became full grown, seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then."

"And your diet?"

"Blood, human food, I can survive on either."

"These children are much like us." Marcus comments for the first time his eyes though were following Andy's movements as she stood with her coven.

"Regardless the Cullen's have been consorting with werewolves, our natural enemy." Caius sneered as per usual.

"If they were werewolves they'd be dead by now." Andy said simply knowing they would hear.

"Dear ones there is no danger here. We will not fight, today." Aro announces and Caius turns in anger leading the guard to move. He makes a few steps when Demetri stiffens his head turning to the forest.

This small and simple action catches everyone off guard.

"What is it?" Andy asked Edward knowing that if her mate was picking up on a mind out there, Edward would be able to read it.

"There's another vampire, I can hear their thoughts." Edward replied.

"We're being watched." Demetri elaborated his crimson eyes spotting movement.


	29. Fear

**Chapter 28**

 **Fear**

* * *

"What is it?" Andy asked Edward knowing that if her mate was picking up on a mind out there, Edward would be able to read it.

"There's another vampire, I can hear their thoughts." Edward replied.

"We're being watched." Demetri elaborated his crimson eyes spotting movement.

"I don't know who it is, only that they've been ordered to observe." Edward tells the vampires closest to him.

"Felix, Demetri." Aro commanded the pair to apprehend the spy. The largest began to move only to be stopped by a flash of blue that appeared directly in front of him.

"Sorry Felix, but you're too slow," Andy spoke to the giant and nodded to her mate to continue.

Demetri made his way to her and gently took both her hands in his ignoring the inquiring gaze of those around them. "South East." He told her and she followed his gaze in the right direction. She took a deep breath and focused on their destination.

* * *

"Duck," Demetri shouted pulling his mate down as a large boulder was fired in their direction.

Andy spotted a male vampire with crimson eyes glaring at them. Had a lithe build and rusty coloured hair, his skin almost as white as the snow they stood on. He wore a simple white shirt over grey pants, the only thing that stood out was the heavy black chain and crest around his neck. He snarled lunging to attack Andy only to be met with air. Confused he glanced to the side where she had appeared with a smug grin.

The male spotted the two vampires from opposing sides of the fight he was ordered to observe communicating with their eyes. They seemed to know something he didn't, and he didn't like that. One wore blue and silver, the other red and black, but right now they seemed to move as one.

Andy chuckled at the man. She didn't attack head on, instead she chose to circle him, Demetri mimicking her actions on the other side. "Remember when I said we should play hide and seek?" Andy spoke over the vampire.

"I thought we were playing who's the better hunter?" Demetri inquired in his own playful tone. "And I believe I won that."

"I still don't think it was fair." Andy replied as the vampire between them stared at the pair like they were insane. "How about we hunt the same prey and even the playing field."

Demetri's eyes lit up with the prospect of a hunt, and a competitive one at that. He stopped circling the vampire and grinned. "Tell you what, we'll give you a five second head start." Demetri said with a casual smile.

She grinned widely at the terrified look on the vampires face. "One," she counted closing her eyes taking a taunting step into the clearing. "Two," she could hear the movements of her prey as he began to run. "Three," she sang listening for any other movements. "Four," she knew he wasn't stupid, he couldn't go back to his master now that he had been caught out, they would kill him. "Five," her crimson eyes opened sparking with glee as a smirk made its way onto her face as she shared a look with her mate. "Ready or not, here we come."

* * *

Demetri had the vampire's tenor and took off after him under the knowing eyes of Andy. He was quick and knew exactly where the man was heading. At that moment he realised his prey didn't know the full extent of his gifts. Water will wash away his scent and make him difficult for Andy to track, but Demetri already had a taste of the man's mind. He could find him anywhere now. His prey was already caught in his web.

Andy smirked and began to think like her prey. He most likely wasn't aware of who was hunting him, which meant he would head directly for water. She'd been to the cliffs before, so without a second though teleported herself there and braced for an attack. Her enhanced senses picked up the movements of her prey heading directly into her trap as he ran away from Demetri.

Her legs bent at the knees as she crouched low a snarl on her lips waiting for the pair to break through the trees.

She spotted a head of rusty hair followed by her favourite shade of dirty blonde above the foliage and propelled herself in the direction of her prey taking him off guard. Her body tackled his to the ground resulting in a loud clash that sounded like thunder building at sea.

Her prey snarled and attempted to sink his teeth into the arm she had wrapped around his upper torso only to have his chin grasped in the dangerously tight grip of the Volturi tracker. He smirked at his mate as she took one of the arms and viscously removed it from his thorax. Demetri copied her actions on the other side chucking the offending limb into the dirt at their feet as the vampire spy was forced to his knees.

"You're not going to tell us anything are you darling?" Andy taunted picking up his arms.

"Go to hell." The spy spat on the ground at her feet.

"I've been, they kicked me out." She replied gripping the vampire's neck tightly in her hand. Her mate recognised she was about to travel and wrapped his own arms securely around her waist.

She gave a final smirk and teleported back to the clearing.

* * *

It was silent once again as all present waited for the Volturi lord to come to a decision. His eyes were locked on the spot where his tracker had just disappeared. He remembered Alice's vision clearly, how easily Andromeda tore through the guard her only real opponent was her mate, and he wasn't stupid enough to order Demetri to go against her. The only vampire that stood a chance at incapacitating her was Alec and she was too quick for him, she needed to be caught off guard but that proved to be an issue as well. She'd been around long enough to accurately predict the movements of her enemies.

She intrigued him, how someone that old and consequently powerful had managed to escape his notice easily. Though she never made a move against the Volturi, the old ways of the Greek coven still present in how she acted around them. She respected him and his coven, even knowing what their motives were. She didn't seem to have an issue with it, as she had with no doubt experienced the same first hand under the rule of Aegeus. Although her loyalty to the Cullen's is quite commendable, why did she chose today of all days to present herself to them? Why hadn't she run already?

"She was making allies." Edward spoke directly to him answering his question. "She was under the impression there is a greater threat and that we shouldn't be fighting one another."

"Who?" Caius asked his sneer unmoving.

"You know who." The mind reader replied.

"We are aware and we are dealing with it." Aro pointed out.

"Oh it will be good to see your empire fall." Vladimir's words rolled off his tongue like poison, "but unfortunately you are the lesser of two evils."

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of three vampires. The stranger was armless and had fallen to his knees before the two deadly predators that had captured him.

Andy stumbled a little as she dropped the vampire and his arms to the side, the only thing supporting her weight was the vampire behind her. "You need to feed." He whispered in her ear lowly.

"Not yet." She replied her obsidian eyes on her prey. She forced herself to stand upright and stalked to the vampire now being held in Felix's dangerous grip. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked to his arms that had been disguarded in the snow.

She willed herself not to stumble as she approached the vampire. Her hands reached out and pulled the black rose crest from around his neck and stalked over to Aro throwing the crest at his feet with a glare. "You wanted an enemy," she pointed to the spy, "there he is."

Andromeda backed up and stood side by side with the tracker, her bright blue coat standing out in the sea of black and red. She needed to know what the Cult were planning.

Aro never took to kindly to Aegeus' attitude, and Andromeda's wasn't that much different. He resisted a sneer and plastered a false grin on his lips as he approached the armless man. His hands grips his chin gently as his eyes glazed over and he looked into his mind.

" _Mathias was a fool." Pius fought the urge to roll his eyes as he stood with the rest of the guard. "He should never had let that wench out of his sight." Pius turned his attention from is master to the door as Raoul, one of their trackers entered with a timid look._

" _We- I can't find her." He stuttered as he spoke._

 _His master's deep crimson eyes stared down at the vampire before him with disgust. "What do you mean you can't find her?"_

" _My lord, she leaves no trace, not even her scent is present." He whimpered in fear pitifully._

" _Then enlighten me as to why I should bother keeping you around? What use are you now?" His voice lacked any gentleness, the only emotion expressed was disgust._

 _Pius wanted to look away, he knew what was coming, as did the rest of the room. He wouldn't look away though, looking away showed weakness and he had to prove he wasn't weak._

" _My- my lord I-" the Raoul stuttered._

" _Tell me why the Volturi tracker can find her and you can't, hmm?" His master's entire form leaned forward from his throne his eyes gleaming dangerously as he tilted his head waiting for the man's excuse._

" _His gift-" the man before him began but broke out screaming as cracks formed on his pale marble skin. The creaking and shattering sound echoed around them as the vampire crumbled to pieces._

 _His eyes didn't move from the scene as the guard member was reduced to ash. He feared his master like those around him, but he believed what his master was doing was correct. "Pius," the Master called and he took a step from the shadows making sure to keep calm in the presence of his lord._

" _Master," he acknowledged._

" _I have a task for you."_

" _Anything Master,"_

" _Word has been spreading that Carlisle and the Olympic coven of bunny eating fools is to face the Volturi on the charges of creating an immortal child." His Master spoke spitting each of his words accentuating the hatred in his tone. "I want you to attend, and spy for me."_

" _Yes master," Pius replied and backed up to the door telling himself he could do the job his master asked._

" _Oh and Pius," he turned back slightly fearing the man's next words. "If they catch you, don't bother returning." He gulped, nodded once and continued out the door ready to complete the task set out for him._

Aro dug deeper, not satisfied with what he had learnt.

" _Hello Pius," a soft female voice spoke. This female though, Aro recognised from Mathias's thoughts of the original members of the Cult._

" _My lady," Pius greeted as the raven haired woman stood in his path. She, like all vampires was beautiful, and had curves in all the right places and knew it._

" _Please Pius, you know you can call me Loretta." She flashed her white teeth at him. "How old are you now?"_

" _Four hundred." Pius replied and she nodded circling him._

" _Wait until you're a millennium into this life, that's when the real fun begins." Pius hated being stuck with her, she scared him more than his master as his master would answer her every beck and call. He had been told that if the Queen did not like you, you're as good as dead. "You're still young, so you probably don't understand why we are doing this."_

" _Why are we doing this?" He inquired curiously._

" _We want to live in peace like in the old days, where vampires were feared and not under the oppressive rule of the Italian and Greek scum." She sneered the last part her eyes narrow and dark but instantly they brightened as she looked back at him. "We're doing this for us."_

 _An almighty roar ripped through the old castle that sent shudders down Pius's spine. He hated that sound, everyone on the guard did. It sounded dangerous, strained and tortured. "It seems my pet is awake," Loretta grinned at him. "Care to accompany me on a visit?" She asked and Pius knew she wouldn't take no for an answer._

 _He offered her his arm like a gentleman and she eagerly took it directing their path to the dungeons._

 _Pius could feel the fear oozing from him in waves as Loretta unlocked the heavy steel doors and ushered him inside. He swore he could feel his dead heart beat out of his chest as he held a torch for her, willing his body not to shake too much as they headed to the cage._

 _Five guards were posted outside, each holding a blade of some sort with unappealing almost tar-like blood dripping from the end._

" _What is that?" Pius asked his eyes holding terror as he looked to Loretta's sinister grin._


	30. Home

**Chapter 29**

 **Home**

* * *

The silence was killing her, or would have if she wasn't already dead. The old fool was taking too long, and she was growing agitated having to wait on him. She was all about speed so this entire situation was annoying the hell out of her.

"Kill him." Aro said simply moving back the man didn't beg for his life, nor his death, instead he just smirked at them smugly. Caius though wasn't too pleased at the man's reaction to his impending doom and turned to Jane. His tortured screams were nothing to the Volturi, or Andromeda, but the witnesses gathered winced at the sound.

"We are leaving." Aro stated parting the masses of black, "do keep in touch Carlisle."

"You are running?" Andy frowned.

"I suggest you do the same. We're not safe in the open and Volterra is a fortress." Aro glanced to his guard and then back to the woman dressed in blue. "You're welcome to stay with us."

"I'll manage." She replied still confused. "What exactly is coming for us?"

Aro resisted a shudder at his own memories, he figured out what the creature was, even if Pius didn't. All he knew for sure was it would be a threat to all supernatural creatures to roam the earth. Torture could bring out many things such as lost memories, but it could also create monsters. Aro's eyes flickered to the child clinging to its mother then back to the teleporter. "They've been experimenting." He informed carefully and looked to the vegetarian coven leader, "And we shall leave now, in peace."

The masses of black and red swarmed away from the Cullen's and their witnesses who stared ahead in confusion. "Edward what did he see?" Andy asked the mind reader who was watching the black cloaks vanish into the trees.

"I'm not sure," he replied his brows furrowed, "his mind, he was thinking too fast for me to get anything clear. All I know is he wants to get back to the safety of Volterra as quickly as possible."

"Andy, is my family in danger?" Carlisle asked.

"No." She shook her head, "no, they'll follow me."

"Where will you go?" Amun asked.

"Home." She said simply, turning to her coven. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell them to stay here where it was safe but Bree cut her off.

"We're coming with you." She said simply and started dragging Diego with her to the tree line.

"How long do you think it'll take before she realises she's going the wrong direction?" Andy mused out loud as Fred stood next to her chuckling under his breath.

* * *

Andy teleported her coven across the continent only stopping so they could feed. They made it to Athens with little hassle and kept to the shadows as the sun peaked high in the sky. "Come," she informed her newborns leading them through the streets to a hotel that was run by some old friends. She entered and lowered her hood looking for the British vampires.

"Daniel, Annalise," she called out to them as she glanced around the shaded waiting room.

"That's not Andromeda I hear calling, is it?" A melodic female voice sang as a stunning brunette with gentle waves to her waist and pasty olive skin entered the room her eyes alight with amusement and joy. She hugged her gently and moved to assess the newborns. "They're rather young, and such strange diets." She commented referring to the orange tinge in Diego's eyes and Bree's amber ones.

"Annalise, this is Bree, Diego and Fred."

"He said you were coming." A deep male voice caught their attention as the broad man stood next to his mate.

"Who?" Andy frowned not used to being caught off guard.

"He's waiting for you upstairs." Daniel informed indicating to the door he just came through. "We'll get your newborns settled."

Andy nodded to them though they were reluctant to leave her side she just shrugged and headed through the door. She could hear slight movement and followed it unsure what she would find. Coming to a door she pushed the wood gently and was instantly hit with a familiar and strong scent. The comforting scent of mint and falling rain in spring washed over her tense form causing her to relax as her eyes fell on her mate. He was reclining in a black leather chair in dark grey pants and a light shirt a smug grin on his lips.

Demetri smirked at her shocked expression as she openly gaped at him. "I do believe that's another win for me love." He teased from his seat and she rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I'm not going to bother asking how, I simply want to know why?"

"Aro wanted me to make sure you were adequately safe." He commented. "Then I got to thinking,"

"Did it hurt," she remarked sarcastically as he got to his feet.

"You're hilarious," came his own sarcastic reply. "It's simple really, where would little Andy feel the safest, home of course. I do hate this place." He mused looking out the window into the city.

"Why?"

"I grew up on these streets."

"Once a street rat, always a street rat," Andy smirked in amusement.

"Does that bother you?" He asked his own insecurities coming through. He was nothing before he was turned, and she was, from what Athenodora had told him, a high born lady.

"Of course not," she moved to his side to look at the city with him.

"There are too many memories here." He commented.

"We're waiting for twilight, and then will make passage to Crete." She informed him.

"Crete, why not Thebes?" He referred to her human home.

"Crete is my home. Always will be. I'll assume you're coming with us."

"Until my master summons me back."

* * *

Diego glared as Demetri stepped onto the boat behind Andy. He wasn't too fond of the male that tried to kill his mate, and though he was Andy's mate, he knew it would take a very long time before he even tried to warm up to the tracker. He would tolerate him for Andy and that was it. Fred didn't really care either way, he just pushed the tracker away from him gently with his gift whenever the man got too close. But Bree, she was ecstatic, she loved that Andy just might get her happily ever after, after a thousand years of running.

"What are you thinking about?" Demetri inquired as his mate sat her feet dangling off the side of the yacht her eyes on the twilight horizon. With all the games and threats he'd never actually had much of a chance to just talk to her. Her marble skin shimmered slightly as she tilted her head in his direction. She ran a hand through her waves and sighed almost silently but his enhanced senses picked up on it.

"How I ended up here." She replied, "The first time."

"Athenodora said you lost your memories of your human life."

"They come back in flashes, some things trigger them, like being in a boat again." She glanced over at her small coven that seemed to be enjoying themselves on the other side of the deck.

"Tell me." He said sliding into a seated position next to her as she spoke.

 _Flashback about 1020 AD Somewhere in Greece:_

 _She refused to marry the monster her father had chosen for her. She didn't care if he was rich, she wouldn't do it._

 _In the dark of the night she slipped carefully from her room unseen. Sticking to the dark shadows she approached a boat she'd staked out for the last couple of days. She knew it would leave with the coming dawn, and so with her bag she hid herself in the nets._

 _Andy woke to torrential rain soaking through her clothes. The boat rocked violently side to side and she stumbled into the storm waters. She could make out a shoreline as the salt stung her eyes. Looking around she spotted the capsized boat getting pulled further out to sea._

 _Using all the strength she could muster she swam towards the shore. Her throat burned for air as she battled the wind, rain and water for survival. A terrified expression crossed her face as she realised where the sea was pulling her._

 _Fighting with everything she had she tried to angle her body towards the shore only to get hit by a hulking wave that carried her head first into the rocks._

"That's all you remember?" He asked coming back from losing himself in the soft tones of her voice.

"I remember Quintus was a monster, as much a monster humans could possibly be anyway. He hated that I wouldn't give him the time of day, he was used to having everything he ever wanted." She could feel her hatred of the man boil in her veins. "He used to beat the staff, anything to prove he was the most powerful. I don't know what became of him when I died."

"When was the last time you were in Greece?" He was watching as her eyes fell on the island ahead of them.

"I haven't returned since they died." She was watching the familiar landscapes as she spoke. "It hurt too much to return, so I avoided Greece altogether."

"Tell me about it," he said.

"We'll have eternity once the Cult is dealt with." She replied slipping her hand into his, relishing in the contact. The sun had well and truly set now, and all illumination came from the island ahead.

* * *

Once ashore Diego headed into the city of Heraklion like Andy had instructed him before-hand. He followed her directions to an old building made of stone that seemed to be inhabited by a young human family.

Knocking politely he waited for the footsteps on the other side come to him. The scent smelt warm, though held spicy undertones like his own. A middle aged male opened the door and stared at Diego in shock. He questioned Diego in Greek only to be met with a confused look.

"Um, hi I'm Diego, sorry do you speak English?" Diego asked.

"Ah, American, my name is Nikolas." the man spoke with a thick accent but Diego could still make out his words, "You have the devil in your eyes."

"I am aware, I was sent for a key." He repeated what he was told.

"They're back," the man's eyes widened and he ushered Diego inside, "a thousand years my family has watched over this island." He headed into a warm living area and pulled out an old chest. "There are stories of the demons that lived here in secret." He gave Diego a knowing look. "They protected us,"

He was cut off as a woman with raven curls and bright blue eyes entered the room. She yelled at the man in Greek but Diego seemed to get the point wincing every time she shouted. She glanced over at Diego and then back to the man who argued back, albeit sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, my wife she wasn't expecting guests, she likes to impress." He explained as Diego's crimson gaze caught her attention.

"Demon," she gasped in horror and half hid herself behind her husband.

"Tell her I mean no harm." Diego informed and the man translated, she remained sceptical but nodded and moved through the house wearily keeping an eye out.

The man lifted a blanket to reveal the contents of the chest. It held old books and scrolls made of animal skin, as well as pottery and small trinkets. "As I was saying, they protected us." He unrolled what looked to be a drawing of a Greek goddess. "She protected us."

"Who was she?"

"We never learnt her name, only that she was close friends to one of our ancestors." He unrolled another image that almost had him jump in surprise. He looked like him.

"Tydeus," Diego whispered in awe of the picture.

"That was his name." The old man said placing a circular object in his hands with a soft smile. "I never thought I would be the one to see this key returned."

Diego nodded and went to leave but stopped when he saw a picture on the mantle, he inched closer taking a deep breath as he looked at the couple in the old photograph. The male was tall with black hair and dark eyes. But the female he recognised almost instantly. She had less lines and there was no tired look in her eyes, but she was more or less the same. "Who is that?" He pointed to the image.

"My brother Alexander, he died about seventeen years ago."

"And the woman?"

"His love at the time, she was on holiday here I cannot recall her name, it was something like Melina."

"Melissa," Diego spoke his voice barely audible as his fingers lightly brushed the photo gently. "Thank you for the key." He told Nikolas and swiftly exited the building.

Diego headed back to his coven in the darkness following their scents to the top of a hill. Andy stood looking over the city below blankly. He couldn't make out the emotions behind her mask as he approached. "You knew."

"I suspected," she replied taking the round shaped key from his hands.

"So where are we going?"

"I paid off people, and had things protected and looked after by others," Andy spoke, "I knew I'd come back eventually and didn't want my family home to become some archaeological dig site. So I had a mansion built on top."

She began to walk towards the hill waiting for the others to click and finally follow her before picking up her pace, vampire speeding to her destination.


	31. Him

A/N: Here's a cute one for y'all.

Sorry bout the ending…

 **Chapter 30**

 **Him**

* * *

The moon was full and shining brightly at a high peak in the sky as they stood overlooking the pale glow it reflected off the waves that crashed on a hidden private beach of golden sand.

"It's amazing." Bree whispered in awe as they followed Andy along the beach.

"I'm glad you think so because this is where I died." The elder female smirked, at the fallen looks on her companions faces and chuckled. "It's also where I was born again." She said to lift their moods.

* * *

The mansion was large made of stone and seemed to be built into the side of the hills. She led them to the double doors and gently pushed both open resounding in a long creek. She picked up on a human scent as an elderly gentleman descended the stairs into the open lobby with a schooled look. "Mistress Andromeda." He greeted and bowed slightly. "Everything has been prepared as you asked."

"Thank you Eugene, you may leave." She informed and he nodded exiting through a side door that led to his own accommodation with his wife a fair distance from the mansion.

"This place wouldn't withstand an attack." Demetri pointed out looking around at the architecture.

"It's a façade," she replied leading them to a library off the main entrance and pulled the oddly shaped key from her pocket. "I much rather prefer the pleasantries of modern life but I still cling to some of the old," she pulled a bookcase revealing a carved stone wall. They all watched as she pushed the circular object into a carved out space in the stone wall and twisted. The wall hissed as the air trapped inside escaped. "There are tunnels and cave systems all over this island. These are the original chambers of my coven."

It wasn't dark and damp like they had expected. Instead it was warm, dry and looked well maintained. On the walls hung old tapestries and art. The halls were lit with electric lamps that glowed orange and had been installed by Daniel and Annalise. The whole area radiated warmth and protection. "This used to be the original entrance," she said heading towards the double doors in front of her. She didn't open them, she just stared ahead trying to come to terms with her emotions the pain and loss radiating from her form.

"Learn these tunnels and halls, they're your best friend if we are ever under attack. They've been designed so the enemy would have a hard time navigating them." She backed away from the doors, "there are twelve rooms upstairs you may pick any."

* * *

She could feel him as he followed her steps up to a room on the top floor. She didn't mind, she left the door open and headed for the balcony that overlooked the beach below.

Demetri followed her with his gaze as he took in the room that was clearly hers. There was a large bed with a white canopy and simple furniture placed around. He spotted a collection of instruments at the far end of the room, and a sitting area. Bookshelves lined one wall and was filled with classics from the last thousand years. She said she'd never been back, but she had clearly been sending things home that meant a great deal to her. There was a glass jar of seashells on one of the dressers and a stack of filled journals on another.

He glimpsed a half filled wardrobe off to the side as well as a large bathroom when he moved to join her on the balcony. She had shed her coat which hung over the railing leaving her in a loose white shirt and leather pants.

"It's beautiful." She commented her eyes on the gentle waves below.

"I agree." Demetri spoke and in a cliché moment she found him staring at her in awe.

"How long can you stay?"

"I'd say about three days." He moved next to her leaning against the railing to take in the views. "So this is what I missed." She gave him a confused look so he explained. "Had I remained in Greece, after Amun changed me I would've ended up here. Athens is your territory."

"Nope," Andy shook her head, "Tydeus would've been sent to kill you. They might've kept you because of your talents but the chances of that would've been quite low. Even if you did end up joining the coven or the guard, you would've perished in the war like everyone else." Her heart was heavy with pain as she spoke but Demetri could feel her guilt.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I could've prevented it, but I was too late." She couldn't help the venom pooling in her eyes as she spoke.

"You cannot blame yourself for the decisions of others and we cannot change the past no matter how much we want to."

"Such wise words," she said with a chuckle finding humour in the situation to keep her mind off what could've been.

"I'm not just a pretty face love." The tracker replied cockily.

"If I'm not wrong, I do owe you a reward for finding me in Athens." She smirked as his eyes darkened with lust.

His hands latched onto her waist as he pulled her against him. "That you do." He mumbled his face inches from hers as he crashed his lips against hers. He felt her fingers working their way through his hair and the familiar tug from her gift as they landed with a light thud on the soft mattress of her bed.

Andy smirked down at him as she straddled his waist. She slowly removed his Volturi crest and placed it on the bedside with a grin. She then teasingly worked on the buttons of his shirt with a sly grin.

Demetri wanted nothing more than to tear off her clothes and claim her, but he restrained himself wanting to see what she would do first as her fingers danced over his skin successfully opening his shirt. His eyes darted to her when he felt her freeze her eyes on his chest where the crest Dora had given to him hung just above his heart. There was no longer any teasing in her movements as she lifted the object gently her fingers feeling each and every groove to make sure it was real.

Andy was able to predict many things, but this came as a shock to her. Of course she recognised it, it was Dora's. It was twin to the one she wore around her own neck. She remembered when Dora took it off and began to wear the gold 'V' of her new coven. She remembered her placing it in a box ready for the next new member of the Greek coven. It not only showed she approved of Demetri, but she had also accepted him as a member of the Greek Coven, a member of her family and Andy's. She felt a small smile tug at her lips happy that her sire, the only person still alive that she sought acceptance from, also accepted Demetri.

"It was a gift from Ath-" Demetri began to explain but she cut him off by placing her lips firmly on his. She poured everything she felt about him into that kiss. The joy from when she met him, the excitement when he agreed to play, the building love that grew every moment she spent with him.

"I know, I'm glad you wear it." She spoke as her lips rested on his.

"Andromeda I love you," he got out and hoped to all the gods that his words didn't kill the moment.

"I love you too Demetrius." She replied as he rolled them sealing their admissions with another kiss.

* * *

They lay side by side just talking about everything and anything rejoicing in the bliss of their previous _*hem*_ activities. She wore his shirt over her underwear and he was left with just his pants. She figured it was fair given he'd torn her favourite top. Her fingers traced the groves on his chest and abdomen drawing random patterns.

"How long have we been in here?"

"Not long enough." He replied looking at the screen of his phone. "Two days." He sighed knowing his time was almost up.

"Oh," she commented rolling over the shirt riding up in the process.

Demetri growled lowly as he spotted the claw marks that were slashed across her back, his inner beast fighting to break out and kill whatever creature touched his mate. He had completely missed that during his lust induced phase. "What is that?"

"Battle scars," she replied shyly moving to pull a shirt back over them but he stopped her his cool fingers dancing over each scar.

"Werewolf," he muttered as he placed a gentle kiss on each. Andy shuddered in delight at the contact and sighed once he stopped.

"They're the only scars I have." She informed as took his arms gently and ran her fingers over the crescent shaped marks that littered his forearms from the battles he'd fought.

"What happened to the mutt?" He growled out hoping it suffered as it met its bloody end.

"It was my first encounter with their kind, Tydeus shoved a sword through its heart." She told him as she jumped up and slipped on some pants dancing to the door with a grin. "Let's go see what the children got up too while we were busy."

* * *

The pair followed the sounds of shouting and loud crashes down the stairs to one of the entertainment rooms. Andy didn't know how to react so she just opted for staring at the scene before her. Fred was lounged in one of the lazy-boys with a smirk on his lips as Diego stood over him shouting nonsense as he pointed to the television screen. Bree would look up from her own seat every few seconds and rolled her eyes returning her attention to the book in her lap.

"What on earth is going on here?" Andy raised her voice slightly getting their attention.

Diego went from shouting at Fred and losing his cool to suddenly smug. "Well we weren't expecting to see you for at least another month, not a couple of days." He glanced over her shoulder at Demetri, "lost some stamina in your old age?"

Demetri growled and went to put the boy in his place, when Diego's mate did it for him.

"You can talk Mr one-minute-wonder," Bree muttered just loud enough and Fred's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"What are you guys doing?" Andy repeated.

"They're playing Call of Duty, and Fred's winning. Diego doesn't like it." Bree said not looking up from her book.

"Playing what?" Andy and Demetri spoke at the same time confusion laced in their tones.

"It's a PlayStation game."

"A what?" They repeated.

"Seriously how old are you two?" Diego huffed.

"A thousand." They replied in sync.

"It was rhetorical." He growled out and stalked over to the pair. He latched onto their arms and shoved them towards the long sofa in front of the screen and placed a controller in each of their hands.

Andy lost her patience and crushed two controllers. It was enough for Diego to stop her from ever playing, not that she cared. She was more than content to sketch with Bree. She noted that Demetri though seemed to get quite competitive once he'd learnt how the game was played and he and Diego had teamed up against Fred. Andy though saw that Fred was quite amused with the whole situation and if the grumbles were anything to go by, he won over and over again.

It was nice though, they were bonding like a little family all sharing some kind of affection for Andy who had silently vowed to protect each and every one of them. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, but she knew there were a few more obstacles they all had to face before they could live in peace.

* * *

Demetri stood on the shore his hands stuffed deep in his pockets as he stared out to sea letting the sunlight reflect brightly off his skin. He didn't want to leave. He was content here, he finally found a place that felt like home to him. It wasn't just Andy that was drawing him to stay. Something about the sounds of the ocean and the familiar scents that engulfed him was coaxing him to stay. Even the newborns that seemed to fit in amongst the backdrop so well made him want to stay. He wanted to remain, but he was loyal to his coven first and knew he would eventually have to return.

"You're leaving." Her voice held tones of sadness and acceptance as she approached dressed in a simple sundress her hair pinned back by an old silver clip that matched the crest that hung around her neck.

"Yes." He replied one of his hands lifting his Volturi crest his eyes tracing the gold. He'd worn it for over eight centuries now.

Andy didn't know what to say, she didn't want to say goodbye, those were final and she was determined to see him again. So instead she reached up and pressed her lips against his, her arms around his neck. His hands settled on her waist as he returned the kiss gently.

He buried his nose in her neck taking in her scent as he clung to her. "I'll come back." He whispered.

"You better." She replied as he pulled away with as much strength as he could muster.

"I'll always find you Andromeda."

"Do you promise Demetrius?"

"I promise." He gave her a small smile and made his way into the water beginning his journey back to Italy.

* * *

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

:)

* * *

"Felix what are you doing here?" Andy asked as she spotted the giant vampire on the stone steps leading the mansion that held the entrance to her home.

"Aro sent me to collect Demetri." He said looking at her in confusion, as though he expected her to know he would surely come to collect his friend.

"He's not here," his brows shot up in surprise as she told him with a small frown, "He left three days ago when your masters summoned him."

"He never arrived." Felix replied and Andy felt dread seep into her very core.

"Diego, Fred," she called knowing they would hear her voice that echoed down the vast tunnels of her main residence.

Fred was first to appear, he gave Felix and awkward look before turning to Andy for instruction, "call our allies, ask them to come here, there is safety in numbers."

"You going somewhere?"

"They've taken my mate and officially declared war, I think it's only fair I answer their challenge. That and I need to talk to Mathias." She growled dangerously, her anger seething.

"We'll come with you." Diego said as he appeared his mate not far behind.

"Not this time," Andy shook her head. "Hopefully they'll follow me to Italy, but I want some of our friends here if they do decide to attack while I'm gone." She moved to Felix's side, "I want you three protected." She said with finality, she wasn't about to lose anyone else to the cult. Especially not her mate.


	32. Pain

**Chapter 31**

 **Pain**

* * *

Demetri didn't want to return to the Volturi but he knew he had no choice in the matter. He would return to due his duty, the same duty he had done for eight centuries.

He had been running at high speeds his mind replaying the events of the past three days and the joy he had experienced with his mate. He remembered every smile, every caress, and every small touch that sent sparks to his core. He didn't notice he was being watched, he didn't sense the trap they had set up for him upon his entrance to Italy. His half his thoughts were on her, the other half making sure he didn't collide with anything.

So it came as a surprise to him when he was hit from the side mid step. His body was flung into a nearby tree with such speed that it snapped in half. He was quick to recover though his many, many years of training coming to his aid as he dusted himself off a deep glare set in his features.

His glanced to find he was surrounded by no less than twenty vampires, and they weren't newborns. If anything they seemed to have a few centuries under the belt each. "You're coming with us tracker." One of the males spoke with an Irish accent.

He knew he didn't stand a chance in this situation, there were too many and some no doubt had gifts of their own. "It won't be that easy." He stated his resolve calm as he glared at each latching onto their minds and committing it to memory. As he spoke the nameless vampires attacked while he dodged their every move. He couldn't outrun so many opponents, so his only hope was to take as many out as possible before they restrained him.

His hand reached out and clawed at the throat of a female shattering her windpipe. He ducked and popped the head off another male like a cork. He fought violently removing limbs that got too close his inner beast raging in anger at the vampires that dared to challenge him.

Demetri reached for another when a smooth voice broke his concentration. "I've had enough of this," a brunette female stepped from the shadows a male at her side. "Darling, he's going to kill all your men."

"They're disposable." The male huffed. He wore a tailored navy suit, with not a thread out of place, his crisp white shirt looked brand new and he radiated the same kind of power as Jane. His hair was a mass of silky black waves that fell to the top of his collar and blew gently in the wind. Hanging over his white tie was the black rose crest proudly on display. A sneer crossed his features his heavy dark brows furrowed as he glared darkly at the tracker.

"We need them to fill ranks when we attack." The female spoke again her voice holding false innocence, "please, for me?"

"Not for you," he growled at the brunette, "for her."

Demetri was slightly confused by the man's words as the vampires around him backed off. Sensing a greater threat the tracker turned to the male and clenched ready for an attack.

What came next was the pain. He had been on the receiving end of Jane's gifts many times and this felt the same, but for some reason the attack wasn't just mental. His body crumbled to his knees without his consent as it fired through every nerve ending, relaying extreme pain. He wouldn't give that man the satisfaction of his screams that were busting at the seams to break free. He could feel the cracks forming on his marble knees as his mind fell into unconsciousness to keep from going insane.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open when the stench of his surroundings filled his nostrils. Demetri pulled himself up and glanced around the damp stone cell in disgust. He could pick up the sweetness from the pools of vampire venom under his leather shoes. Though the one thing he picked up on that made him growl in hatred was the strong scent of wet dog. The scent he hadn't come across in over eight centuries. Werewolves.

His enhanced hearing picked up the growling of mutts and rattling of chains. He could hear the childish and deranged laughter of small creatures and at his age he determined they were immortal children. He was in the heart of enemy territory and they were preparing for war.

Footsteps approached his cell and he backed up from the bars a little his hands clenched at his sides as the suited male smirked darkly at him.

"It seems the street rat, is awake." He mused with toothy grin at Demetri's confused face. "What's the matter, don't remember me? Well don't worry about that, they say pain can bring back even the most repressed memories." He raised a palm making the tracker crumble to his knees. "I want you to remember who I am, it'll make taking her from you much more satisfying."

* * *

 _"You shouldn't count while on the job." He told the obviously female thief, though he couldn't make out any of her facial features under her own hood._

 _"I normally don't." Her voice held caution._

" _You're not from around here are you?" He said with a small chuckle._

" _Just passing through love." She replied bagging her goods. She chucks the bag in his direction which he caught with ease. "Sorry I stole your mark."_

 _"You don't want this?" He asked a little confused the weight of her spoils in his hands._

 _"I have no need for it."_

 _"Then why do you-"_

 _"Because it's fun," she cuts him off looking at the horizon. "They call me Blink."_

 _"I've heard of you, very fast, could outrun anyone. You're from Thebes, or so they say. What are you doing here?" He whispered slight awe in his tone._

 _"Like I said, just passing through."_

 _"I'm the Hunter," he introduces himself politely, "if you need to find anything, look me up." He sent her a small smile and disappeared into the shadows._

* * *

"Do you know who I am yet?" The male growled and Demetri rolled himself into a seated position on the ground wincing at every slight movement.

"Should I?"

The tracker's attitude seemed to make the man angry as he sent another wave of his gift at him.

* * *

" _I hear you're looking for me." A twenty year old Demetri had his hood pulled up as he perched on the ledge of the grand house. He'd been watching the place for days since the man had issued an order for 'the Hunter,' to be found. He hated this man, but he was desperate for a big pay day so he would deal with it. He had watched as the male pushed one of his many 'staff' into the dirt. Demetri wasn't stupid, he knew what a slave was._

" _You're the hunter?" the man sneered, "You're just a street rat."_

" _If you don't want my help, then I'll just go." He turned and prepared to jump from the ledge into the crowd below._

" _Wait." The man stopped him and Demetri turned with a slight grin. "I need someone found, they told me you were the best."_

" _Who am I looking for?" Demetri asked._

" _Her name is Andromeda. The Lady Andromeda of Sparta, and resident of Thebes."_

" _What'd she do, break your heart?" Demetri remarked sarcastically._

" _I paid a lot of money to marry that girl." He glared his deep brown almost black eyes staring into Demetri's soul as he threw him a bag of coins. "You can have the rest when she is returned safely to me."_

" _Right finding the girl then." Demetri nodded and jumped into the masses in the streets below._

 _He wasn't the only one looking for her. He'd learnt that her cousin Sabina was searching as well, he truly hoped he would never find her because from what he had seen, Quintus was a monster._

* * *

"Quintus," Demetri spat out locking eyes with the man.

"You know when Mathias told me she'd been turned I was happy." He mused placing his hands in his pockets. "When I found out she wasn't my mate I was enraged, I deserve her, she was to be my wife a thousand years ago and no one was going to take her from me but I could never find her." Demetri chuckled at that clearly amused by Quintus's fury at not being able to locate her. He'd always find Andromeda, her mind was tied so closely to his. She's always the first tenor he can feel. "I spent a thousand years searching for her only to find out that you," Quintus spat, "the lowly street rat I had employed when I was human, had found her. That you, would take her as a mate." Each word was said with venom, and the low growls of a monster.

"Why the Cult?"

"The Cult's sole mission was to protect her from the Greeks and the Volturi." Quintus explained though he was seething. "Mathias knew I wanted her, he kept her far away from me. Said it was for her own good until the Greeks were dealt with. So I waited. He didn't believe she would turn on him and run."

"She's my mate Quintus, there's nothing you can do to change that." Demetri pointed out slowly climbing to his feet. "That's the difference between you and me. She will always run from you, she let me catch her."

"I will have her. She will see sense." He growled staring down his nose at the tracker through the bars.

"She will run, the same way she did when you were human."

Quintus let out a dangerous roar and poured everything into his gift. Demetri never stood a chance but he wasn't about to give in to the man. The pain seeped into his very core and was enough to render him unconscious yet again.

* * *

 _The sea breeze was cool on his hot skin as he trudged through the burning sand with nothing protecting his bare feet. He wasn't sure what was going on, he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or his mind was conjuring up a place for him to relax. He would admit that he was very comfortable there, like he belonged._

 _A blur rushed out from the tree line and heavy sobs could be heard._

" _I can't find it." The voice was muffled as he stared directly into watery bright sky blue eyes. It must be a memory, because he'd been hearing those words on repeat for some time now. Frustration overcame him as he tried to fill the blanks. He couldn't make out the person in front of him. He couldn't see or hear anything clearly._

" _I can help you if you want, what are you looking for?" He found himself asking._

* * *

"What'd you do that for, we need him conscious to track her." Loretta asked moving to look into the cell.

"He angered me." Quintus replied simply.

"Aww how sweet, he's dreaming." She mused as Demetri's eyes moved beneath his eyelids.

* * *

" _What's this game?" Young Demetri asked._

" _I don't know, I haven't named it yet." The voice replied. He could feel the rocks beneath him as his feet kicked back and forth in the cool salt water._

* * *

"He won't lead us to her." Quintus stated looking at the tracker's pathetic form.

"He will, because the alternative is her coming here, and he knows she'll come alone." Loretta replied her eyes assessing her matching red nails as she grinned.

"Then why don't we just wait for her." If she was coming alone, she would be his sooner.

"Because we'll lose the chance to kill the Greeks once and for all. She has begun a new coven, we won't let them continue."

Quintus straightened his tie and stalked down the corridor. "Is our weapon ready?"

"Which one?" Loretta asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

* * *

" _Now what you do is count and I'll hide, and when you're ready you have to come find me." The voice was that of a young innocent child. "You said you're good at finding things but I bet you can't find me."_

 _The boy covered his eyes and began to count as he felt the hot sand shift slightly beneath his feet._


	33. Mimic

**Chapter 32**

 **Mimic**

* * *

Felix watched the small female's enraged form follow Demetri's scent. It was no doubt days old but it sang to her strongly. He hated tracking, that was Demetri's job, and a skill he never bothered to learn so he allowed her to lead.

"You don't stand a chance if you go after them alone." He spoke hoping to make her see some sort of reason.

"Then what do you propose Felix because any longer and his trail will fade." She snapped back, clear irritation in her voice as they headed for the boarder to Albania.

"Why do you think they took him?" The giant asked stopping the Greek with a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." She growled shrugging his hand off.

"Think Andy, you're letting your anger get the better of you." He replied to his friend's mate. "They must've taken him for a reason."

"He's my mate, that's reason enough." She bit out walking over to a tree that had been snapped in half. The ashy remains of a fight littered the area

"No, it's more than that and you know it." He snapped back trying to help clear her head. He'd seen Demetri lose his cool like this before when something angered him, his mate was no different, but admittedly the stakes were considerably higher now.

"They took him because he's the only vampire on the planet that would ever be able to find me. They took him to find me." She said realisation hitting her.

"If you continue to follow him, you'll walk straight into a trap." Felix stated.

"Good, if I can get close enough I can teleport him out."

"Andy they've no doubt found a way to stop your gifts, especially if they're serious about catching you. They already have their bait." He said lifting the black rose crest from a pile of ashes. "They're just waiting for their prey." He sighs crushing the metal in his fist. "We need a tracker."

"The only tracker I know that is good enough to find them is currently in Cauis's torture chamber." She replied taking a deep breath as she thought of Mathias.

"I know one." Felix pulled out his phone and dialled a number as Andy gave him a curious look. "I need a favour." He spoke into the mouth piece.

" _That's new._ " The voice was very young, soft and female. " _You've never asked me for anything before Kitty._ " She teased and Felix growled at the nickname as Andy refused the urge to snicker.

"Your mentor has been kidnapped."

" _You lie, he's like the best fighter on the guard._ "

"I'm not lying Carina, I'm standing here with his mate right now."

" _Ooh Andy, is she pretty?_ " The girl asked with excitement.

"How soon can you get here?" Felix asked ignoring her previous comments.

" _Um, I'll swing by the masters first and leave before Alec wants play twenty questions. Shouldn't be too long._ " She replied.

"Who was that?" Andy questioned Felix who looked a little stressed.

"Carina, she's relatively new." The giant looked around to see if he could pick anything up. "Demetri's been teaching her, he sired her."

"Interesting," she replied unsure what to make of this new knowledge. Andy had never sired another vampire and she never intended to.

"She'd been with us since she was a human, and it was supposed to be Alec that changed her but there were unforeseen circumstances."

"She's a tracker?"

"No." Felix shook his head, "Better, she's a mimic."

"Impossible," Andy shook her head in surprise.

"She has to form a kind of connection with the person she mimic's first."

"And because Demetri sired her, she should be able to track like him."

"Yes but there are downsides."

"It's not as powerful and she doesn't have a thousand years' experience behind her." Andy replied as it was Felix's turn to look at her in shock.

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm not just a pretty face." She grinned.

* * *

Aro watched as Carina sped out of his office. She didn't ask for permission to leave, she had just waltzed in, placed her hand in his and relayed her conversation with Felix. She never even gave him a chance to reply before rushing out of the room.

"What are you planning?" His brother Marcus asked as he followed Aro's gaze.

"Demetri has been taken." He informed his brothers. "The Cult I suspect are using him as bait. They're trying to lure Andromeda into a trap."

"She's not a fool." Marcus points out.

"I know, but if she doesn't go to them, they will use him to find her. Either way there will be a battle."

"It is not our concern." Caius sneered.

"It is." Athenodora snapped at her mate. "Their goal is to wipe out the Greek coven, their next target will be us."

"Your wife is right," Aro responds before his brother could respond.

"She has her allies."

"It won't be enough for what is coming for them." The lord mused his thoughts on the creature he glimpsed in the spies mind.

"Then what do you propose Aro?"

"We go to Greece." He said simply.

"What?" Caius said ignoring his wife's grin.

"A common enemy unites us, this is our only chance to end them." Marcus said slowly to his brother who just sneered.

"Andromeda respects the alliances of old, so should we." Aro nodded to Athenodora who wore a happy smile, "prepare the guard, we leave immediately."

* * *

"Here kitty, kitty," sang a sweet child-like voice as a small vampire skipped into the clearing. Felix audibly groaned from his spot at the base of the tree Andy was perched in.

She looked at the young girl curiously. She was small, and could've been mistaken for an immortal child. Her hair was darker than the night sky, all her features delicate and petite. Her lips were stained red from a recent meal a stark contrast to her snow white skin. Andy looked her over and found her attitude and innocent nature a reminder of what she was like a thousand years ago. "How old are you?" Andy asked the girl who just smiled up at her.

"Sixteen." She said with a smile, "well I was, I'm actually twenty one."

Andy leapt from her position and landed gracefully her form uncoiling like a spring. She dwarfed the small vampire as she approached with her hand out.

Carina eagerly shook Andy's hand with a wide grin. "It's so good to meet you, I mean he talks about you all the time and it gets annoying at times but I can totally see why, and oh my god I'm shaking your hand too long." Carina clamped a hand over her mouth and stepped back from Andy. She would've been bright red if she wasn't a vampire.

"Felix tells me you're a mimic."

"Well yeah, but I'm not that great, when I copy someone's gift it's not natural to me, I need to be taught." She said as though she didn't deserve to be there. "But Demetri's been teaching me to track," she quickly tacks on the end.

"Is she always so-" Andy waved a hand gesturing to the girl.

"You get used to it." Felix replied turning to the girl. "We need you to track Demetri."

"Okay," she said closing her eyed tightly her fists clenched in concentration. Her ruby eyes flickered open, "this way," she said with a grin leading the north-east towards Bulgaria.

They trekked for a couple of hours behind Carina letting her blindly follow her senses. Until they came to a small hill. Andy tensed sensing the presence of other vampires first her steps faltering as she reached out and pulled the smaller female behind her.

"What-" the girl began and Andy quickly clamped her hand over her mouth tensing as footsteps approached. The older female looks to the tree beside her and pushed the young vampire towards it.

"Climb and do not make a sound." She hissed sharing a look with Felix as Carina's form disappeared into the canopy.

"It's a patrol." He murmured lowly. "We take them out they'll know we're here."

"They already know, I can feel them stalking us." She replied. "We're not staying, it's too heavily guarded and we won't get close."

"So we just leave?"

"No we take them out, then we leave." Andy grinned her need for vengeance climbing to the surface and nodded once to the Volturi member. In a flash both spun.

Felix latched onto the neck of a vampire and swiftly removed his head as Andy teleported behind the one who tried to sneak up on her, her sharp teeth sinking into his neck as she pulled his head off.

"Is that all of them?" Carina whispered from the tree as Andy scanned her surroundings.

"For now." She replied as Carina landed beside her. The smaller vampire openly flinched as Andy lit a match. Felix sensed the girl's distress and whisked her away from the flames as Andy dealt with the bodies.

The Greek caught up to the pair easily sliding into position beside the smaller girl. "So you're afraid of fire?"

"Ah no, um yeah," the girl muttered her eyes downcast. "It's not the fire, it's the burning."

"When we become vampires, everything is heightened." Andy explained to her, "our emotions, and specifically our fears, it makes us who we are."

"But you're not afraid of anything." Carina whispers looking up to the Greek in awe.

"Everyone has a fear, even me." Andy tells her, "it's not something to be ashamed of, never be ashamed of something that makes you who you are. When I was human all I wanted was freedom. I was supposed to be a lady, a prime example of perfection and finesse." Andy mocked herself and Carina giggled a little. "I hated it. I would take every opportunity to sneak away from that. I was friends with the local thieves and used to steal things for the street kids."

"So you were a robin hood?"

"Who?" Andy asked but shook her head and continued. "I had one fear and I died because of it."

"What was it?"

"A cage." She replied. "I was afraid of being trapped and tied down, still am. My father had arranged for me to marry a pig of a man. He was rich, but he was a monster. He had every intention of taking away my freedom and wanted me to bare him heirs."

"You didn't marry him did you?"

"No, of course not." She smirked. "I ran away the night before and hopped on a boat. It sunk and I washed up on a beach. I ran away from my fear and as a result I became a vampire. I will always be afraid of being trapped, but I'm not ashamed of it. Your fears are just another part of who you are."

"I had dreams," Carina explained, "when I was human, every night until I changed it was the same dream over and over. Every time I burn at the stake for a crime I never committed. I could feel everything. We don't dream anymore but I still see it every time I close my eyes." She glanced up at Andy who was looking ahead of them, Felix silently trailing behind. "He said you were closed off, that you didn't speak much."

"I don't know what it is about you kid, but I feel incredibly protective of you. I have a hunch though."

"What's that?"

"You're my mate's child. It's his venom that runs through your veins, and his venom that allowed you to live." She smiled down at her. "It's my instinct to protect what's mine. Demetri is mine, and you are his."

"We need to return, the masters no doubt know what has happened." Felix informed.

"Go to them, I need to get back to Crete." She said just as her phone started to ring loudly. She pulled the device and accepted the call not bothering to put the phone against her ear. "Hello."

" _Andy you need to get back as soon as possible._ "

"What's happened Fred?" She frowned in slight confusion.

" _We called your allies like you asked and heaps of people came but that's not all._ "

"Fred is everyone alright."

" _We're fine, well sort of, we're just trying to keep them all from slaughtering each other. The Volturi and their guard are here Andy, they say they're here to help._ "


	34. Alliance

**Chapter 33**

 **Alliance**

* * *

Demetri sat with his back against the cool stone wall his fingers running over the coin that held his mate's scent. He'd forgotten that he had it in the first place but was glad he had something to remind him of her. The screams and sounds of suffering that echoed around him made it hard to think as he chanted her name over and over in his mind.

He followed her tenor as she and Felix were headed in his direction along with another familiar mind. "Carina." He whispered his body tensing at how close they were. They were in danger, he just hoped Andy had the strength to teleport them out when they do get caught.

He felt their minds stop and within minutes they began heading back in the direction they came from. They began to head back to Crete.

"She was here!" The voice growled as Quintus stepped into the dim torch light his fist slamming into the metal leaving indents.

"I know." Demetri said with a grin as he felt the three tenors slipping further and further away.

"She and that large friend of yours took out the patrol, so I have to punish someone." A disgusting smirk made its way onto his lips as he placed one hand into the pocket of his dark suit his piercing gaze locked on the tracker.

* * *

Andy returned to her home a million thoughts running through her mind as she approached the grand doors. She could hear the bickering from a mile away as she pushed them open stepping into the large lobby where everyone had gathered.

Carina had slipped into what she liked to call her 'Demetri Mode,' her features becoming blank of all emotion as she walked beside the giant. She only came up to his middle and didn't look nearly as intimidating as they followed behind Andy into the mansion.

Felix headed for the masses of black standing on the staircase, the masters near the top using the height as a way to assert their dominance and authority. His eyes spotted the three newborns of Andy's watching from the top silently their stances nonthreatening. The blonde haired male had his legs dangling over the edge, the other male standing beside him and the brunette's mate was attached to his hip watching the crowd with interest.

Everyone was in their own corners of the room as they snarled at each other trying to decide on the best course of action. The Cullen's, Andy noticed, had left their youngest behind with the pack of puppies that call themselves wolves. They lingered on the outskirts, not the kind of people to actively seek out conflict, with their cousins, the Denali's, at their sides.

The Romanian's marched around trying to encourage more fighting and distrust in the Volturi. They were arguing with the nomad's that Andy had befriended over her centuries. The spies she trusted to keep her informed of law breakers all over the globe. There were five that came, each different races and genders, that all had proven themselves as trustworthy allies.

Amun stood at the head of the Egyptian coven as he argued with Aro from a distance. Andy didn't know what they were talking about but it was pissing her off.

"Quiet," Andromeda hissed lowly capturing the attention of all those present. She could feel the mix of crimson and golden eyes on her as an airy silence fell over the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" She gestured to the mass of black cloaked forms around the stairs.

"Ah dear Andromeda, we're so glad you've finally arrived." Aro sang as he parted his coven to descend the stairs.

Andy merely raised a brow at him and glanced to Athenodora. "We're here to help." She stated simply, and Andy nodded in acceptance.

"We honour the alliances of old." Aro said as he stood before the younger Greek. A tortured scream echoed throughout the halls and half the room flinched. Aro allowed a look of slight irritation to cross his features as he glanced back to Caius who just smirked.

"Care to tell me whom you are torturing in my basement?" Andy looked to the masters waiting patiently for an answer.

"Mathias." Marcus replied after a long silence.

"Brilliant, I need to speak with him." She said glancing around at the vampires that had gathered. "Diego, Bree, do you mind getting everyone settled in for the time being. I have arranged for a couple of tourist buses to go ' _missing_ ,'" she informed the room, "There's no big game here unless you wish to eat livestock the vegetarians will need to travel for food."

"We'll manage," Carlisle spoke up.

"Good." She nodded running a stressed hand through her hair. "Fred, with me. When we return we will discuss the coming war."

She headed directly for the basement following Mathias's familiar scent with Fred on her heels. "Do you trust them?"

"I trust them to honour the old agreements. Anything beyond that, then no." Andy told him honestly not caring that the vampires spread throughout her home could hear her every word.

"Amun is worried about the one they call Chelsea."

"He should be." Andy replied pushing open the basement door. "But Isabella is here, she will keep her from playing with the bonds between people."

She stepped into the room where a figure was huddled in chains in the corner with just a scrap of cloth covering his privates and three Volturi guards surrounding him. "You may leave." She instructs the men but they just share a look and continue their task. "Leave, or I'll kill you myself. He is no match for any of us in this state." Andy repeats with a glare.

"We don't take orders from you." One of them spoke.

"You're in my home, you will do as I say or I'll have you killed. You pick." She repeated her fingers digging into the flesh of one of the male's necks. This time there was anger and aggression in her tone the loss of her mate making her lash out.

Fred acting as her anchor placed a calming hand on her shoulder as she released her grip shoving the vampire to the floor. Using his gift he cleared the room and pulled Mathias up into a chair removing the bag that was coving the man's head.

"Where am I?" Mathias bit out his voice raspy from the lack of blood.

"Crete." Andromeda replied as his head shot to in her direction at lightning speed. "Fred can you please get him some clothing." He nods and vanishes from sight leaving the pair alone.

"Crete you say." Mathias mused. "I never thought you'd come back here."

"What remains of the main fortress has been buried beneath us for years. It's still there. The walls withstood the fires." She informed him, "we've returned to where the war was supposed to have ended. This time it will."

"What have they done?" Mathias asked taking in the anger in her eyes.

"They took my mate."

"Mate?"

"The Volturi tracker." She elaborated.

"He's a part of the coven that killed her." He muttered under his breath.

"It's your own doing Mathias, you knew the rules. Still you broke them and my mother died as a result." She snapped.

"You know."

"I do."

"And you still associate with _them_?" He spat.

"They were doing their job. You broke the rules. Then there's Cult, why'd you go back to those sociopaths?"

"It was the only way I could protect the last piece of her. It was to protect you." He said honestly. "When I created the order of the rose the goal was to create leaders that would help advance our race. But then they got out of hand. I returned to the Cult because they had the power and numbers to protect you."

"By killing everything I hold dear." She growled. "They meant everything to me, and you had them murdered."

"They watched as she was killed, they did nothing to help my mate." He snarled back.

"It was you that broke the rules in the first place. You wanted vengeance, if you really cared about me you would never have killed them." She was growing frustrated with him as she pinched the bride of her nose. "The Cult declared war the moment they took my mate. They're no longer following your orders, they plan to wipe out everything Greek and with then move onto the Volturi."

"That was the original plan."

"I don't plan on coming out of this alive if I lose everything again." She informed him. "I will fight with everything I have left. If you truly care about me, you'll help."

"They're not under my control anymore, I left that all behind."

"Then who commands them?"

"Loretta took over with anyone that escaped your vengeance." Mathias informed as Andy remembered the curvy brunette that lived with him in Madrid.

"How many, besides you and Loretta, who else is still alive from a thousand years ago?"

"You won't like my answer."

"Tell me." She demanded.

"I can't," he pleaded as she gripped his neck in a tight vice.

"Tell me!"

"Quintus!" He shouted back and her grip loosened causing her to stagger back in surprise.

"Come again?" Her voice was dangerously calm and low.

"Loretta turned him, he was going insane searching Athens for you. She said he would be able to help protect you."

"You let that monster live." She eyed the guilty look on his face. "What more Mathias?"

"He's gifted."

"Gifted how?"

"He causes pain, so much pain that cracks form and bodies fall apart on their own." He informed as her mind went straight to Demetri and the pain he would be in.

"You promised my mother you would protect me, yes?"

"Yes."

"Will you protect me against your own? Will you protect me against the Cult?" She asked, "Because I would rather die than go with that monster."

"I gave her my word." He replied. "I'll help you, and you alone."

"Very well." She nodded to Fred who had materialised and was watching the scene with curiosity.

* * *

Andy moved into the room where her allies had gathered to talk strategy as Fred dragged Mathias behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caius spat.

"Mathias knows the Cult better than anyone else since they are his creations." Andromeda spoke slowly making sure to capture everyone's attentions. "We need all the information we can get our hands on."

"Don't look so sour brother," Mathias comments noticing Aro's frown. "It's not like I can run."

"You're lucky to still be alive." Caius glared as Athenodora moved down to Andy's side.

"Do you trust him?" She asked the Greek.

"No." Andy replied, "But he has information we need."

"Smile Marcus, you just might die in this fight." Mathias remarked with a smug grin only to get growled at by Andy.

"We have a war to prepare for, care to enlighten the rest of the room what we're up against." She said through clenched teeth to the brothers.

"Well there are the pet werewolves in the dungeons, last I checked they had three. And the immortal children will be more of a pain than anything, I think there are six, as well as the guard of at least 40. To finish they have their favourite new weapon that I never got the chance to see and leading the coven is Loretta and Quintus."

"What is their weapon?" Andy asked turning to Aro knowing that he knew the answer already.

"They've been experimenting." Aro informed glaring at Mathias.

* * *

He couldn't fight off the guards that dragged him from his cell, his arms restrained tightly in their grips as they followed behind Quintus's solid form.

Demetri could make out the familiar stench of werewolf lingering in the air as well as the sweet smell of young vampires. The scent of human blood that stained the stone floors and walls was slowly driving him insane. He was starving. The thirst evident in the pitch black colour of his eyes.

He was pushed past Quintus into a cage the door secured behind him as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'd like you to meet my pet." Quintus smirked and left the room.

Demetri's eyes scanned the cage he was trapped in. It was small, he could reach up and touch the bars above him and either side. It was inside of a larger cage that had a walkway above where he spotted a familiar brunette.

"It appears he wants you to see. I would've waited until the battle for you to meet him." She said looking down at him as a couple of humans were pushed into the outer cage. Demetri released a growl and hit the bars his hunger getting the better of him.

"Oh darling you must be starving." She teased as rattling chains caught his attention. The cage was opened and a large beast shoved inside.

He looked at the creature in confusion and surprise. It looked like a werewolf but larger much, much larger and its scent was too sweet. It reached a hairless paw out and gripped one of the humans crushing their skull with his large canines as it drank. The blood made Demetri crazy but the fear kept him still as he watched it messily devour its prey.

"He's young, only a decade old," Loretta spoke as the creature finished and began to circle the smaller cage its yellow gaze on the tracker. "It took a very long time to perfect." She said with a smile. "Quintus wanted something that would take after him. What do you think?"

"What is it?" Demetri asked flinching as it struck his cage again.

"A hybrid." She answered gleefully. "We've known for quite some time that human females can carry half breed children and lycanthropy is passed on through bite to humans." She smiled as the creature stopped and growled at Demetri all of his teeth on display. "It took many attempts, but finally one of the half-breeds accepted the werewolf venom. He has all the qualities of our kind and werewolf kind. A perfect blend of bloodlust and desire to kill."

The creature let out a wine its giant paw putting a dent into the cage Demetri was trapped in. "He is just like his father," Quintus smiled appearing beside Loretta as the hybrid continued his assault on the small cage, "ruthless."


	35. Monster

_Previously:_

" _Smile Marcus, you just might die in this fight." Mathias remarked with a smug grin only to get growled at by Andy._

" _We have a war to prepare for, care to enlighten the rest of the room what we're up against." She said through clenched teeth to the brothers._

" _Well there are the pet werewolves in the dungeons, last I checked they had three. And the immortal children will be more of a pain than anything, I think there are six, as well as the guard of at least 40. To finish they have their favourite new weapon that I never got the chance to see and leading the coven is Loretta and Quintus."_

" _What is their weapon?" Andy asked turning to Aro knowing that he knew the answer already._

" _They've been experimenting." Aro informed glaring at Mathias._

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **Monster**

* * *

"It seems the Cult have known about immortal children for quite some time." Aro informed the room. "Their leader has been impregnating young woman to create one. Once the child is born he then infects it with the venom of a werewolf."

"Werewolf venom only turns one percent of the people bitten." Mathias spoke up, "which is why there are so few."

"From the spy's memories he's been doing it for years. Only one has ever survived. They fear it, and it only listens to its father." Aro continued as everyone was listening in horror and surprise. "It won't be easy to kill."

"This thing will kill us all." Amun spoke, "how do we stop it?"

"Cut of the head." Andy said with a small shrug.

"I doubt you'll get close enough." The Egyptian spoke.

"You and I both know I can, but that's not what I meant. I intend to kill Quintus." She informed the room.

* * *

"Even with me you have no hopes in capturing her, she'd be able to get away from you every time." Demetri told the man as a couple of guards attached chains to his wrists.

"You think so do you?" Quintus said with a small smirk as he dragged an immortal child into view. The child had bright red eyes and an innocent smile, but was covered in stains of its victims. "Tell me tracker, can you feel your mate?"

The tracker froze his eyes on the child. He couldn't feel her, he could always feel his mate, and it was the only thing to comfort him being trapped within the walls of the Cult's stronghold. The immortal child was gifted. It could neutralise gifts. A low growl left his throat as he snarled at Quintus.

As soon as the child left the vicinity with the rest of the immortal children he felt his gift flicker back on, like a switch had been flipped.

"I've been planning this for centuries, I've thought of everything." Quintus sneered a grin on his lips. "She will be mine."

Demetri's fist slammed against the bars as he glared. "She ran from you when we were human, she will do it again. She is my mate and I will die before I let you touch her."

"Oh you'll die alright, at the right time." Quintus grinned as everything was falling into place. A scrawny looking teen approached him with a blank look and deep obsidian eyes. He had torn clothing and scars on his pale skin.

Demetri picked up his unusual heart beat as he lingered close to Quintus. "Father Miss Loretta said everyone is ready to be moved out." His voice held a heavy accent.

"Perfect. Gather the other wolves and board the ship." Quintus indicated to some guards that barged into Demetri's cell attaching chains around his ankles, wrists and throat. "We leave for Crete at the end of the hour."

* * *

Carina was bored. Sure she enjoyed the chance to fight alongside her kin but she forgot how uptight her coven really was, though she loved them with all of her un-beating heart. She could feel him watching her every movement as he stood by his masters dutifully. Alec was overprotective in every sense of the word. He was worse than Demetri, and that's saying something because the tracker was quite possessive of things he claimed as his.

That was why his relationship with Andy amused her so much. Carina assessed the tall blonde female that stood with the ancient ones looking over some maps as they planned the coming battle. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she wore skin tight black pants with a white shirt. Her hands pointed out locations as she informed the Masters of the best positions for each. Andy kept Demetri on edge, she knew that as her sire would spend endless hours complaining about her at trainings. As far as Carina was aware Andy could teleport, a gift that allowed the blonde to be just out of Demetri's grasp. She could imagine how frustrating that would be for someone like him.

"The judgemental stares are killing me." Felix commented his arms crossed as he leant against the wall beside the tiny vampire. They looked to be quite the mismatched pair in their own little world away from everyone else.

"What do you want me to do about it Kitty?" Carina crossed her arms in front of her chest tapping her finger in annoyance. "The tension in this room is so high it could snap any second." She pushed off the wall and headed for the residents of the house.

"Where are you going?"

"To make friends." She said grinning at Felix.

* * *

Andy watched Carina head for Bree and Diego out of the corner of her eyes as she spoke warfare with the leaders of each coven. The girl surprisingly was very young, and Andy figured there must be a story behind that. She thought the Volturi would have at least waited until she turned eighteen, lest they end up with another Jane and Alec. Carina's story was of course an interest to the vampire, but she figured it would keep until after she had saved her mate.

When a human transforms into a vampire, their strongest trait is brought into their new life. When someone has a particularly intense skill or characteristic, it heightens after their transformation. Some of those characteristics become a supernatural power of some sort. The more pronounced it was in human form, the stronger it becomes in vampire form. Her gift allowed her to run away, something she had done a fair bit as a human. So Quintus's need to assert his dominance over others manifested into something dangerous. Andy figured his want for her, dead or alive, had driven him to insanity.

She knew the island like the back of her hand, so did Aro, Marcus and Mathias. She was surprised to find out that the latter managed to not spill the Greek coven's secrets to the Cult.

"This house would never withstand an attack." Mathias informed.

"The fortress remains standing beneath us," Andy replied to them, "The tunnels are still there should you ever need to escape."

"We need somewhere open to have this battle, especially if they have werewolves. We can use the house as an exit point."

"So we fight inland then." Andy looked at her charts and pointed to a valley that held a small stream which fed the ocean. "There are no human settlements around here." She then indicated to the beaches, "The cave system begins here and runs through the hills either side. I can lure them in," she said pointing to the bottom of the valley where she would no doubt be trapped. "And you all can use the caves and higher ground to your advantage."

"Not everyone is as accustomed to the cave systems though."

"Bree, Fred and Diego are. Bree and Diego can take some of your men," she looked to the Volturi, "in the western ones, and Fred could manage the vegetarian's in the eastern tunnels."

"We will stand with you. Jane, Alec and Felix as well, they will be expecting us." Aro informs.

"They will not, however, be expecting us." Amun spoke the Romanians flanking his sides. "We will take the higher ground with some of your _friends._ " He looked over at the nomads that Andy used to keep an eye on things. They were the ones that told her about the newborn army that was made to attack the Cullen's.

"The werewolves are the responsibility of those who know how to fight them, Quintus is mine." She told the ancient ones who nodded in agreement as she walked to a mantle picking up a familiar well-kept blade. She sheathed the weapon around her waist her hand attached to the hilt like it was a part of her. It was a part of her past and a piece of her heart as the sword once belonged to Tydeus. The blade had silver infused into the metal for werewolf slaying purposes.

"If you see the chance, I want you to get Demetri out of there." Marcus told Felix.

"Let us prepare then." Andy addressed the room.

* * *

"Carina," The smaller vampire jumped in surprise at the sound of her name glancing over where Andy stood on the other side of the room. She excused herself from the conversation with Bree.

"Yup," she said bounding slightly on her toes.

"First of all focus," Andy said snapping her fingers in front of Carina's face, "where do you go when you zone out like that?"

Carina shrugged her shoulders in response. "I don't know I just do."

"Well secondly, I need you to track Demetri for me. Keep an eye on their movements. Alice has already seen their decision to come here, but I need a more accurate reading."

"Okay." The young vampire reached out with her gift tracking the movements of her sire like she had done many times before while they practised. If a vampire could pale Carina did as she worked.

Edward's eyes widened as he read the little vampires mind his eyes shooting to Andy. "They're on the island." He stated in disbelief.

* * *

"Welcome to Crete." Loretta sang as the shore came into view from their boat. Demetri gazed over the island in slight fear. He prayed to the Gods that she would have a plan of some sort because there is no point in trying to hide from this fight. Quintus was going to attempt to kill his family one way or another.

It took a while to get everyone on the shore. The immortal children were huddled together under the watchful eyes of some guards. The werewolves sported chains similar to the ones rubbing against Demetri's wrist, though he suspected theirs were silver. They looked a little worse for wear, their hair matted and clothes torn and falling off their forms. The hybrid stood next to his father, each wearing the same sadistic and satisfied smirks their eyes a gleaming ruby red.

"Bring the tracker forward." Quintus commanded and Demetri was shoved to his knees in front of the man his head forcefully bowed as he looked at Quintus's polished black shoes.

"You have two options," Loretta spoke kneeling in front of Demetri. "The first, you lead us to our prey with no hassle what so ever." He shuddered in disgust as her fingers lifted his chin so they locked eyes. "The second, we slaughter everyone on this island in order to get what we want."

Demetri visibly gulped picking up the scent of humans. The second option didn't sound so bad, given he would probably be able to feed in the blood bath. But there were well over half a million people on this spit of land and the rest of the world would surely notice. He dedicated eight centuries of his life protecting their secret, he would continue to do so.

On the other side of the argument was his mate Andromeda. He wanted to keep her as far away from Quintus as possible, his own suffering being the cost. He hoped she had a plan, he could feel her tenor as well as many other familiar ones. She'd gathered allies, the Romanians, the Egyptian's and the Volturi all present. He just hoped they don't kill each other before the real fight begins.

The Greek Coven home was a fortress that had hidden tunnels and passages throughout the length of the island. This was Andy's and his master's home grounds. He hoped they would use it to their advantage.

He feels hands either side of him that lift him to his feet. "So, what do you choose, because my children are getting hungry?" Loretta pointed to the immortal children that were fidgeting around.

"I'll take you to them." Demetri replied his voice dry and raspy from the lack of sustenance since his capture.

* * *

Andy prayed her mate had figured out her plan. She hoped he would lead them up the valley towards her instead of coming over the hills where some of her allies were placed.

The sun was setting, the sky aglow with varying hues of reds and oranges. She was placed at the bottom in the shadows of the hills either side. Aro and Marcus stood on her left, and Mathias on her right. Behind them was Jane, Alec and Felix, Carina had been sent with Bree and Diego into the tunnels. They stood with half the Volturi guard behind them waiting patiently for their enemy to arrive.

Silence fell over the group as the vibrations of approaching steps could be felt. The symphony echoed around them like drums. The drums of the coming war.


	36. Attack

_"I'm not running away_

 _I'm not running away_

 _I will feel the pain and stay_

 _I'm not running again_

 _I'm not running again_

 _Even though I'm scared, baby."_

 _~Freeze You Out, Sia_

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **Attack**

* * *

The air was cool and crisp and silent. The growing familiar stench of werewolf caused a growl to tear from Andy's chest. Her posture stiffened as she smelled the sweet smell of mint and falling rain though it was weak and buried beneath the ones surrounding him.

The enemy's steps were slow and calculated as they made their way forward following upstream to where Andromeda stood with her hands clenched in tight fists at her side. Behind her was the Volturi and a few allies.

Her eyes fell on the chained werewolves being led around like pets and the small group of immortal children in amongst the gathering of vampires.

"Not the most attractive bunch are they," she commented turning her nose up slightly to the state of their blood stained and torn clothes.

"You do realise they can hear you." Mathias whispered.

"You do realise I don't care." She said with a smug grin that fell slightly as she saw the middle of their little army part.

Her eyes fell on Quintus slowly taking him in. He wore a tailored navy suit the black rose crest hanging around his neck. He ran a hand through his wavy black hair a satisfied grin on his lips as he stalked forward. His eyes were a deep wine red that held a glint of insanity. He was handsome, Andy could admit that, but she couldn't see past the monster he was when they were human. It seemed vampirism enhanced that particular trait.

Trailing just beside him was a curvaceous brunette female that Andy recognised as Loretta. She didn't interact with Loretta enough to decide if she liked her or not a thousand years ago. Seeing her now made Andy wish she'd killed her with the rest of the Cult. Her hatred only increased for the pair as a figure was pushed into the dirt in front of them, chains attached to his limbs and around his neck.

His black shirt and pants were stained with the venom of both werewolves and vampires. Dirt was smeared on his pale skin and through his hair.

They held him on his knees his head forced down as Quintus circled him. A familiar piece of silver hung from his neck his Volturi crest long gone. Demetri was a member of the Greek coven in the Cult's eyes, and would suffer with his coven.

Andy hissed and moved to retrieve her mate her arms restrained by Mathias. "Listen Andy, you have to assume they have a plan. They always have a plan, don't rush into this like a fool."

"So I should just let him be murdered in front of me?" She growled.

"Let us be calm about this." Aro spoke moving forward, "come." He began to walk to the middle ground between the two groups making his intentions clear.

Marcus followed his brother indicating for the rest of the guard to stay put. Mathias placed a hand on Andy's shoulder and pushed her forward falling into step behind the Volturi lords.

Quintus saw the approaching leaders and straightened moving to meet them half way with Loretta and his son flanking his sides.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Western tunnels:_

Carina followed Bree and Diego as they led her and five other guard members through the caves. The air was still and dry the only source of light coming from the torch that Diego held out in front of him.

"Are we there yet?" She mumbled under her breath.

"Almost." Diego replied lifting his head slightly he could hear the deep and muffled tones of a voice on the other side of the underground walls.

"As soon as we break these columns, we'll be entering the fight." Bree announced.

"I want a few of you to head down this tunnel," Diego indicated with his torch. "You'll come to a dead end, break through and you'll be at the sea. Then head back up the valley, we don't want anyone escaping." The Volturi guards turned their attention to the highest ranking guard present, their red eyes on Carina waiting for orders.

"Do as he says," she tells them sending four on their way.

"Everyone else as soon as the cave is open I want you to join the fight and lure them to the caves. Bree and I know these passages well, we'll finish them off."

"I'm coming with you, I'm a tracker, and I don't need to know these caves to navigate them." Carina stated and the pair didn't object.

"I can hear them," Diego commented waiting for the signal to attack.

"I can feel them," Carina spoke up her senses alert as she tracked the movements of those she knew on the other side of the dirt. "My sire is there."

"Andy won't let anything happen to him."

* * *

 _In the Eastern tunnels:_

"What's happening?" Carlisle asked Edward as they followed behind Fred.

"The Cult have arrived." Edward informed his father as they came to a stop by the wall that would soon be a cave opening. "Garrett and Jasper will lead the assault."

"We need a couple of people to head down there," Fred said pointing to a tunnel, "leads to the beach, you'll have to break a wall but it's hard to miss. They can stop anyone attempting to flee by water."

"I'll go," Tanya said firmly looking to her coven. "Eleazar is needed here to identify gifted vampires that are working against us."

"Carlisle and I will go with you." Esme said and let the Denali vampire lead the way.

"Fred, Alice, Edward and I will remain in the caves, we'll pick them off easy enough." Bella told her family and looked to Alice who wore a blank expression.

"I can't see anything because of the werewolves. Andy and Aro's thoughts are moving too quick to keep up. They keep changing their minds."

"What about Mathias?" Fred asked.

"He," Alice thought on it, "his future is already decided."

"We'll be fine." Bella stated firmly.

"I can hear Andy's thoughts," Edward said softly as everyone tried to make out the muffled voices through the walls.

* * *

 _On the peaks of the Valley:_

Amun made eye contact with the Romanians on the opposite hills. They nodded at each other in silent agreement listening to the conversations below.

"Three werewolves," Benjamin pointed out.

"I've never seen such creatures before." Charlotte, who was watching with her mate Peter spoke startling them.

"You join the fight?" Kebi asked the nomads, that she recognised as friends of the Cullen's, hopefully and they nodded in response.

"I had a feeling it would come to this the moment I gave Garrett the letter to pass onto her." Peter said moving beside Amun, "how come they are not beastly yet?"

"They need moonlight to change form." The Egyptian told them glancing to the rising moon. "This is why she chose the valley, the shadows of the mountains prevent the light from entering until the moon is at his highest."

"Clever," Peter commented with a grin. "Gives us a few hours to take them out first."

"It won't be easy, they retain their strength in human form as well." Amun tells them resting his hand on his hip where a curved blade was attached. He hadn't had a use for it in a long time, but for fighting werewolves it was the most effective weapon.

He gazed over at the Romanians who were whispering with the nomads that had come at Andy's call. There were five of them, and they were loyal only to her. He knew Stefan and Vladimir would try and convert them to their side but it would just be a waste of their time.

"How hard can it be?" Benjamin mused out loud.

"Don't get cocky now child." Amun scolds as he watched the proceedings below. He tensed watching his former coven member being dragged into view in heavy chains. "Use the stream below to your advantage."

"I can feel them moving beneath us." Benjamin commented his palms on the sunburnt grass his crimson gaze on his coven mates. "They're ready."

All eyes turn to the scene playing out below.

* * *

Demetri forced his head to rise his eyes on his mate as he released a breath of relief at seeing her in perfect health, besides the look of utter fury directed to Quintus. The torture at the hands of his former employer had left him in the most undesirable situation. He was the damsel and his fool of a mate had every intention of saving him. Demetri didn't like she was putting herself in harm's way for him, he didn't like how close Quintus was standing to his mate. There was a five meter gap between the pair but that was five meters too close for his liking.

He winced as he tugged at the chains that the hybrid brat was holding with a blank look, his inner beast pacing with vigour as he watched his mate standing unprotected before the Cult.

"I half expected you to run." Quintus commented with a smirk looking over the Volturi guards his eyes finally settling on Mathias with a look of distaste. "Do you think you stand a chance with this megre gathering?"

"I'm not running away, this ends tonight." Her voice was tense, low and held a dangerous edge to it, but Demetri didn't mind, it was music to his ears as opposed to the screams that had echoes around him for days.

His eyes ran over her form looking for any hints that she had a plan of some kind. She was smart she knew the Cult and how they thought after she spent a few decades hunting them down. Two survived but she had succeeded in assassinating at least twenty that he knew of.

He watched as her eyes flickered down meeting his gaze and for a split second her resolve faltered. The corner of her lips twitched down slightly as she stared into his raven eyes piercing his soul. He tried to plead with her silently to run but she remained the stubborn vampire he was in love with.

His gaze then trailed to his own coven and how they stood behind her. There was a large group of them missing, but he saw Jane, Alec and Felix at the front as usual. He doubted the Cult noticed but he certainly did. His gift began searching for Carina, his eyes widening slightly in surprise as he felt her near. He resisted the urge to turn his head not wanting to give away their positions.

He had noticed how Andy's coven mates were also not present and used his gift to search the surrounding area for familiar minds. He could feel everyone and where they were. The Cult had walked into a well-planned and very elaborate trap. There were vampires above them, either side of them, behind them and before them. The tracker could tell his mate was relying on the element of surprise as they were still 'out gunned', but the plan gave him a small sense of hope that she might survive this.

"You must understand how imperative it is to maintain our secret." Aro spoke up, "your… creations are against the law."

"Your law, not mine." Quintus sneered at him. "All that you stand for will fall."

"And then what?" Mathias asked with a brow raised as he glanced to Loretta. "What will you do with your new found power?"

"It's a new age," Loretta replied, "and you, our sire, our creator abandoned us. We will succeed as you would've, we will succeed where you failed."

"The only thing I succeeded in was creating a group of narcissistic psychopathic monsters." Mathias replied simply his hands clasped together behind his back.

"What are the point of the negotiations if you intend to murder all of them?" The teen holding the chains restraining Demetri spoke in a bored tone as his canines elongated a little past his lips.

"We're being polite." Loretta told the boy who just growled slightly at her. He didn't care, he just wanted lunch.

"This is my son, Hector." Quintus introduced with a sadistic grin. The teen just rolled his eyes and huffed indignantly.

"The hybrid." Caius sneered. Marcus gazed at the child curiously then returned his attention back to Quintus.

"Mmm," Quintus hummed smirking. "Before we begin, I'll only accept one thing in exchange for his life." He indicated to Demetri on the ground before them.

"No," Demetri hissed through clenched teeth struggling in his chains that rattled around him.

Quintus's leering gaze turned to Andromeda who glared at the man with hatred. "Unchain him," she said simply moving forward closing the gap between them slowly.

Quintus nodded to Loretta who bent and removed the chains from Demetri's wrist, ankles and neck. He lunged for her as soon as he was free, his hands wrapping around her pale neck with a growl ready to tear her throat out as she wriggled in his grasp.

With seconds to spare he began to pull only to feel the same pain that rendered him unconscious when they tortured him. He would never give them the satisfaction of his screams as the cracks formed on his pasty skin.

He was vaguely aware of Loretta moving away, and the violent growl that tore from his mate's throat. Her scent and presence was calming him, helping him, through the pain.

"Stop," Andy growled at Quintus as the men behind her winced at the tone of her voice.

"I'm rather enjoying this," Quintus mused with a grin his eyes on Demetri's writhing form.

"Stop, I'll come." She said causing her former betrothed to look up in surprise. ' _It's his eyes,_ ' she thought to herself as her mate's pain ended.

"Don't you dare," Demetri growled out his teeth clenched tightly as he looked up at his mate.

"Felix." She calls the giant to her side looking sadly at the tracker on the ground. "You're going to have to restrain him." She walked forward her hands out in front of her as she headed to Loretta who held the chains with a grin.

Felix reacted as Demetri did, but the tracker had been starved of blood for too long now, he was weak and easy to take down. They struggled as Andromeda was restrained.

"Bring the boy." Quintus hissed as the trade was made and a small immortal child with golden hair and an innocent grin was passed to him.

Demetri snarled and snapped like a wild animal as each side retreated to their own armies. "No," Demetri turned to Felix, "the child is gifted, he neutralises gifts."

Andy flickered into and out of existence trying to teleport away. She couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Quintus's large hand gripped her neck raising her feet from the ground. "I've thought of everything Lady Andromeda of Sparta and resident of Thebes." He remarked sarcastically.

"I doubt that." She said grasping his hand with her shackled ones as he choked her. "You were so sure I would marry you then, you were so sure of your money, and power, and influence, but I never wanted any of that." She grinned at his scowl, "you underestimated me then, just like you're underestimating me now. And you know what? I'd pick the street rat every time." He growled in anger as her grin turned into a dangerous smirk.

"I don-" Quintus began but was cut off my one single word from Mathias.

"Attack!"


	37. War

**A/N: Sorry it's so late, in between work, study and moving house I haven't had much time to write. On a good (or sad) note though this story is nearly finished. The POV usually follows the main characters but it will jump around a lot in this chapter because so much is happening :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **War**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Andy flickered into and out of existence trying to teleport away. She couldn't no matter how hard she tried._ _Quintus's large hand gripped her neck raising her feet from the ground. "I've thought of everything Lady Andromeda of Sparta and resident of Thebes." He remarked sarcastically._

" _I doubt that." She said grasping his hand with her shackled ones as he choked her. "You were so sure I would marry you then, you were so sure of your money, and power, and influence, but I never wanted any of that." She grinned at his scowl, "you underestimated me then, just like you're underestimating me now. And you know what? I'd pick the street rat every time." He growled in anger as her grin turned into a dangerous smirk._

" _I don-" Quintus began but was cut off my one single word from Mathias._

" _Attack!"_

* * *

Andy was the first to respond to the order. She pulled on the hand gripping her neck and struggled violently enough for him to release his grip. Falling to the ground she quickly pulled herself to her feet with a sneer.

"I've thought of everything," Quintus snapped repeating himself. "You can't teleport away. Not this time. Your gifts have been neutralised." He indicated to the immortal child that was grinning happily in its own little world.

"Yes, it appears my gifts have been neutralised." She replied drawing the sword at her hip with a smirk her head tilting in an assessing manner. She chucked the blade to the ground, it was no use against another vampire, she'd brought it purely to use against the wolves. "But so are yours."

A snarl vibrated through his chest as he lunged for her, annoyed by the way she ducked under his arms dodging his every attack with ease.

* * *

Amun heard the order and charged down the hill, his curved blade drawn and his eyes focussed on one thing.

The nearest werewolf.

His hatred for their kind was fuelled by his own anger. He may not have gotten along with Aegeus, but he still held some semblance of respect for the former Greek leader. It was one of the many reasons why he took in Andromeda after the attack.

He led his coven and the two nomads into the fray just as the Volturi clashed with the Cult.

Amun noted how Benjamin's eyes widened as he looked at the snarling half human creature. He had never seen one before but he had come close, Andromeda had intervened and teleported Benjamin away right as the beast was shifting form, but this time she wouldn't be there to save him.

"Duck," he shouted over the carnage to his son and swung the blade in his hand with expert precision.

The metal slid across the werewolf's chest tearing the tattered remains of his shirt. The slash opens his chest to the elements, a deep red oozing blood releasing the familiar unappealing stench into the air.

Yellowed werewolf eyes narrowed in on Amun singling him out as the biggest threat shoving the younger vampires to the side.

With each slice of his blade he carved into the creature having little effect except for the growing stench of thick wine red blood. The darkness of the valley prevented the creature from changing form but it was still strong enough to match an experienced vampire.

The werewolf was consumed by bloodlust as it circled its prey releasing a deadly roar, venom of its previous victims dripping from his claws and teeth. He lunged for the Egyptian his claws swiping through water that had suddenly risen from the small stream. It solidified trapping the creatures arm.

"Benjamin," Amun gasped in relief. He quickly pulled his coven behind him as the ice began to creak and shatter.

* * *

Felix was slicing through vampires like butter, as Jane and Alec fought as a dangerous team. Alec's poison gas hovered around himself and his twin while she tortured anyone within her range of her gifts.

Jane was no use against the wolves. Her gifts of torture didn't even phase them when the pain from shifting into beasts was much, much worse. Alec's only goal was to protect his sister and Carina. He was jumpy and a little agitated as he tried to focus on the fight. He knew where Carina was, she was safe in the caves, but he also knew if things turn to the worst those in the caves would eventually join the battle.

* * *

Stefan and Vladimir headed for the werewolf closest to them as Andy's nomad friends followed their commands. Their age and experience came in handy as they both tackled the beast with ease.

They shared knowing look at each other over the werewolf's struggling form.

"Did you bring a sword?" Vladimir asked Stefan.

"I thought you did." The other Romanian replied as they wrestled with the creature beneath them.

"I have this." Vladimir struggled and pulled a dagger from his belt as he was thrown from the werewolf.

Stefan's eyes widened as the wolf reversed their positions ready to sink its teeth into his marble flesh.

Vladimir watched in fear for his brother as he neared his doom only to see the beast get attacked by a wave of black cloaked forms. In that moment, the Romanians had never been more thankful for the Volturi, though that kindness would only last so long.

* * *

Demetri had caught on.

The second he was asked to track Andy he knew something was up. He had found her almost instantly and almost wished she'd been hidden under Isabella's shield. She wasn't though, she was in the open at the base of a valley. She was trapped.

She wasn't stupid, she knew war better than anyone else, and she must have a reason for leaving herself out in the open like that. So, he followed her tenor leading them upstream to her.

Although he was weaker than usual he was just out of range of the immortal child's gift. He could feel the presence of 13 people above him, and groups either side of him buried in the mountains. About twenty of his own coven stood behind Andy and Mathias. He wasn't a religious man but he prayed to every deity he could think of it would be enough. There were about fifty in total fighting with mate. Equal to the amount of vampires the Cult had gathered to fight her. But they didn't have the advantage of three werewolves, a group of immortal children and a teenage hybrid.

He fought Felix as Andy struggled in Quintus's grip his only goal was to get to his mate, he didn't care how. As soon as the order was given to attack his friend released him and ran across the field for Andy.

The carnage, the sounds of ripping limbs in amongst the snarls, grunts and growls of war echoed around him. All other sounds were muffled and blurred, it was like he was in a fish tank as he headed for her.

He made it to her fight with Quintus, the male vampire was strong but Andy was a skilled fighter. Without their gifts the pair were equally matched. He took another step forward his feet moving of their own accord as he approached her.

He winced at every hit Quintus landed and violently pushed approaching vampires to the side. He had one goal and nothing would stand in his way.

Except for the brunette female that stood before him snarling. Her hands were clenched into tight fists as she lunged for him attacking with newfound vigour. She wanted his blood… well venom. He barely noticed the attack as her fist collided with his cheek.

Loretta spun and kicked Demetri to the ground with a wicked grin. She walked over to him, grabbed his shoulder and threw him with as much force as she could muster. He staggered weakly to his feet slowly dodging her fists as she attempted to kill him.

He took hit after his falling to his knees as she gripped his neck tightly her other hand raised, ready to release the final blow.

"Any last words?" She sneered as he glared at her his gaze wandering slightly to his surroundings. They were losing the fight. His former coven was struggling with one werewolf, the Romanians with another. The third was running back up the valley trying to get into the moonlight to shift and the hybrid was tearing through guards like they were made of paper. The immortal children were running amuck, the little blond one sitting dutifully to the side of Andy's battle. He was at a loss at what to do as her hand made its descent to his neck.

Closing his eyes slightly in defeat he waited for the blow but it never came.

Opening his eyes he spotted a hand gripping hers. He followed the arm up to a familiar face.

"Loretta, I'm a little disappointed in you." The man tutted as he gripped her neck with his spare hand. "You were my greatest achievement, and greatest disappointment love."

She choked in his grip as he lifted her gasping form away from the tracker.

"Look around Mathias, you're losing." She cackled as his hand tightened on her neck.

"It appears that way but I wouldn't be so sure." Mathias grinned. "Time and time again the Cult have underestimated Andromeda. I've underestimated Andromeda. It's the worst thing you could ever do."

With his final words the earth rumbled on either side of the Valley. The dirt crumbled to create two caves, vampires pouring out either side filling the valley. "You lose." Mathias whispered smirking at her wide eyes as he tore her head from her shoulders.

He glanced around with a murderous glint in his eyes watching as the tracker fell into step with his mate using whatever fight he had left to stand with her.

* * *

Edward could hear the slight panic in her mind as he watched her being lifted by Quintus from her point of view reading her thoughts. He could feel the fear in her thoughts as she came in contact with him. It wasn't obvious, but it was still there.

He nodded to Emmet as the order was given and the largest Cullen's fists collided with the columns supporting the structure they were in. The walls crumbled around them opening the caves to the valley that was already flooded with darkness. Though their enhanced senses allowed for them to see the other vampires and growing carnage around them.

Jasper and Garrett led the assault heading into the battle like seasoned professionals, with members of their family following behind.

Fred, Alice, Edward and Bella waited in the caves for any enemy's unfortunate enough to get caught in their web.

* * *

Diego could feel the vibrations through the earth as he listened intently for his cue to join the fight. The he manipulated some fire in the palm of his hand creating a small orange glow in the cavern.

"Are you ready?" Bree whispered to him her fingers laced with his.

"I think so." Diego smiled down at his mate then glanced over her shoulder to lock eyes with Carina. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied with an eager smile. "I've been itching to fight since Dem turned me."

Diego and one of the Volturi guards pounded on the walls shattering the supports and opening them up to the fight. The guards spilled out and joined their comrades in the battle.

The young vampires were not as skilled in combat as the others but their gifts gave them a much-needed advantage.

Over the screams, shouts and shattering of marble skin Carina spotted Felix fighting beside the witch twins.

"Carina where are you going?" Diego shouted over the fighting, "you're supposed to stay in the caves."

"I've got to help them!" She shouted back and vanished from his sight.

* * *

Tanya, Esme and Carlisle approached the wall at the end of the tunnel. They could hear the crashing waves on the other side and with a single blow of the blonde's fist the wall crumbled.

The moonlight reflected off the water's edge as they scaled the rocks to where the small stream from the valley fed into the ocean. Tanya could make out the battle raging as they met up with a small group of Volturi guards in their standard black cloaks.

"Now what?" One of the guards whispered as they watched the fight.

"We take out anything that tries to escape." Tanya informed them, having more experience than the others given her age.

Carlisle and Esme tensed at her words, the peaceful couple watching the battle in silent sadness. They despised conflict but would do anything to protect their family. The Cult were a threat that needed to be neutralised for the safety of, not only their family, but their entire species.

The Volturi guards split off picking off any vampires that attempted to escape the carnage of the raging battle as the vegetarians watched a male run towards them, Garrett and Jasper on his tail.

He looked human but the stench of wet dog radiated off him was stronger than the Quileute wolves. He looked to be in his forties but Carlisle figured the torture at the hands of the Cult had severely aged him. The clothes he wore couldn't even be classified as clothing, the torn and tattered remains of a shirt hung loosely from his muscular frame as he headed towards them.

"Don't let him in the moonlight!" Tanya shouted moving to attack the werewolf. She didn't stand a chance as the beast shrugged her off violently pushing her into the dirt as he continued his path into the light.

His right foot stepped into the pale light and he growled lowly in agony and joy at being released from his fleshy form.

Jasper and Garrett sped up at the sight and tackled the creature back into the darkness of the valley. It's half formed jaws snapped at them as they swiftly dodged its claws and elongated canines.

"Hold it down." Tanya commanded the soldiers who dutifully followed her command. They struggled, a lot, but Carlisle and Esme as well as a couple of Volturi guards latched onto its flailing limbs.

Tanya pulled a sharp dagger from her boot and with an inhuman snarl lunged forward plunging the weapon into the heart of the werewolf.

* * *

Amun was losing and he knew it.

His coven continued to fight off vampires around him so that he could focus on the werewolf. He knew that he would be dead by now had the creature stepped into the moonlight and changed forms and was thankful to Andromeda and her knowledge of the island. It gave him time, which he so desperately needed.

The werewolf's clawed hand sliced through his sword arm, his own sliver venom dripping from the creature's hand as it grinned at him. He searched frantically for his blade in the dark as the wolf turned his attention to more interesting prey.

Amun glanced up as Benjamin snarled.

The younger Egyptian was enraged as the werewolf knocked both his mate Tia and Kebi to the ground. He hit his own fist on the earth opening a hole beneath the creature just deep enough to keep his back legs trapped. The shattered remains of the ice wall he had created became sharp shards and hovered in front of him controlled by his delicate hand movements. Without a second thought he flung the shards in the direction of the trapped werewolf effectively skewering him to the earth.

It gurgled and coughed up blood as its body tried to heal while whimpering in agony.

Amun picked up his curved blade and stalked to the creature with determination in his obsidian eyes.

Benjamin watched in awe as his sire shoved the metal deep into the creature's heart killing it without any remorse.

* * *

Vladimir wielded the blade in his hand with determination as Stefan attempted to distract the werewolf.

"You're out of time." The werewolf grinned its yellow eyes shining as moonlight flooded the valley.

The two Romanians backed off a little, the sweet scent of fear oozing from their pores. Its bones began to break and reform and the werewolf no longer resembled a human, but a large bipedal beast.

His snout raised towards the sky as his vocal chords vibrated releasing an earth-shattering howl. It lunged forward towards Stefan, it's long canines slicing through his flesh as it practically inhaled his venom like a drug. The bloodlust increased as the taste hit the creatures tongue and his pupils dilated in wanting.

Vladimir tackled the creature but it didn't release his grip as it tore Stefan's arm clean from the socket.

The dark-haired Romanian screamed and he watched as his brother lost his grip on the dagger. With one arm, he picked up the blade and entered the fray again, but this time with a vengeance. With staggered steps, he ducked and dodged the violent blows looking for an opening.

Vladimir clung to the creatures back trying to keep out of the way of its teeth and claws. "I have an opening!" He said as he gritted his teeth looking towards Stefan.

"Catch." Stefan replied and threw the dagger in his hand. With years of skill and precision as well as the bonus of vampiric enhancements the dagger found its target and Vladimir plucked it from the sky.

In one swift movement, he turned the blade and plunged it into the werewolf's chest.

* * *

Carina hadn't spent the last few years of her immortal life doing nothing. She had been training nearly every day since Dem turned her.

Well almost every day…

Okay to be totally honest it was only when Dem forced her too.

She ran through the dark valley her eyes finding Alec and Jane. They seemed to be fairing fine and Felix was commanding the guards around him like her sire usually would. Her thoughts then ran towards her sire who she spotted fighting side by side with his mate.

In the brief time, she'd known Andy and heard about her from Felix, she had developed a certain fondness for the older vampire. She liked how easily Andy got under Dem's skin, and how she forcibly removed the stick that was lodged so far up his… She shook her head removing those thoughts to focus on the fights around her.

"Hello." He had a deep voice for a teenager who looked to be around the same age she was frozen at. He wore a grin that sent shivers up her spine as his ruby eyes shone with delight.

Her head lifted slightly as she picked up his scent. It was wrong. It was sweet with hints of musky spice but also carried the same wet dog smell as the werewolves. "Hybrid." She replied her own voice tense.

"You're so little," he mused while his own size increased greatly as he stepped forward into the moonlight transforming into his beast. "Just a quick snack," he gave a toothy grin and chased after her more agile form.

* * *

"NO!" Andromeda shouted as one of the Volturi guards slaughtered the immortal child that was keeping all gifts in the immediate area at bay.

She barely had a chance to process her thoughts as her instincts willed her to teleport to her mate's side. Andy gripped his hand tightly and was ready to teleport them out of danger.

...

...

...

Silence fell as the leader of the Greek coven released a pained and terrified scream.

Fights within the valley stopped momentarily to witness her cries as she clung to her mate. Agony filled her features as she wrestled against herself for control.

"You lose," Quintus spat at the pair.

She could feel the cracks forming on her skin as she fought through the torture that Demetri was no doubt feeling as well. Her mouth opened as she silently screamed the only comfort she could find was in the hand gripping tightly to hers.

The pain was crushing her from the inside out, her mind retreating in defeat as she barely hung on. She nearly missed the vampire head projectile that flew directly into Quintus breaking his concentration.

The sadistic vampire turned in the direction of his new enemy and snarled. Mathias shot the man a cheeky grin hiding his true emotions behind a mask of arrogance. "I should never have let her turn you."

"Mathias no!" Andy released a panicked breath as she watched him tackle Quintus to the ground. He was the cause of her pain, but long before any of the drama happened with the Cult, back when she was human, he still tried to look after her. Everything he did was to protect her in his own twisted way, because he wanted to preserve the only thing that remained of his mate.

"I promised." He replied with a sad smile before closing his fist and hitting the deranged vampire. His pain echoed the pain that Andy and Demetri were just recovering from providing the perfect distraction for the female. Without a second thought she teleported above Quintus landing on his shoulders her hands wrapping around his neck.

Mathias dropped to his knees in pain his eyes on Andy as she attempted to tear Quintus's head from his shoulders. He smiled softly as cracks formed on his porcelain skin. "You look like her," he whispered as his body shattered into pieces.

Andy released a shuddering breath and pulled with all the strength she had left finally ending a millennium long fight.

* * *

Demetri shared a tired and relieved look with Andy as she brought a flaming torch down to the remains of Quintus and Mathias. He glanced over the battle that continued to rage but this time they were clearly leading. The immortal children had been disposed of and anyone that tried to flee the valley were caught by the small group that guarded their only escape.

But he spotted something that caused his breath to catch in his throat.

"Carina," Demetri gasped out speeding across the field to her side. He cradled the smaller vampire against his form shielding her from the hybrid's blow.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for yet another cliff hanger, last one I promise.**


	38. Compromise

**A/N: Happy Halloween :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **Compromise**

* * *

Carina willed her body to move faster as the hybrid chased her around the valley. He had caught her sweet scent the moment she had stepped into the battle and craved her. The hybrid had made a promise to himself he would devour the little vampire before the end of the night.

She ducked just as the hybrid's claws sliced through the air trying to grasp her.

"Won't you fight little princess?" The creature snarled out in a taunting voice as he followed her.

"Ever heard of a breath mint, because darling you are in desperate need of one." Came her retort as she rolled under his other set of claws.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." He gave her a toothy grin and he lunged his teeth narrowly missing her neck as she slid out of the way. Their fight drew a little attention as other Volturi members tried to assist their coven mate only to be struck down by the hybrid.

She didn't know how much longer she could keep up with the creature, dodging every single one of his attacks. He was too fast and strong for her to take on alone. She was hopelessly out-gunned as she fought for survival.

Silence fell around them as a terrified and pained scream filled the air. It caused chills to travel the length of Carina's spine as she spotted Andromeda enduring the most painful torture imaginable. She lost her concentration, her gaze now focused on her sire and his mate.

Carina barely recognised the hybrid's grip on her waist until it was too late. He flung her small form like a rag doll into some nearby rocks, and didn't give her the chance to get up before he tossed her again.

He lowered his forearms to the ground stalking his prey as she struggled to her feet. He snarled and lunged, his paw hitting her side and knocking her down onto the cold and damp moss in the centre of the valley. The hybrid moved over her small form ready to slice into his prey as she lay still, waiting for the end to come.

* * *

Andromeda understood the need to protect what was yours. It came naturally to vampires and she'd been on the receiving end in the past. Athenodora was her sire, a mother of sorts, and it was her duty to teach Andy how to survive this life. The bond between vampires that shared venom was almost as strong as a mate bond.

It was the main reason she never sired any vampires herself. She didn't want to become attached to someone and then loose them like she did her own coven. It was why the decision to take in Bree, Diego and Fred was not a light one.

Andy crouched low as she watched her mate shield Carina with his form. She and the witch twins were the first to react to the sight, charging full steam at the beast. The one thing that they did not anticipate was Carina's gifts coming into play.

* * *

Carina closed her eyes and clung tightly to the larger body that shielded hers from the deadly blow. All she wanted was to get out of there, away from the creature and be safe with her family again. She recognised Demetri's scent the moment he appeared by her side to keep his promise and protect her. She didn't think he would risk his own life in the process.

The small vampire didn't know what came over her, all she knew was that her family was in danger and they needed to get out. Her gift instinctively searched the field against her will for talents that may help in this situation and latched on to one.

Mimicking that ability, she tightened her hold and pictured the empty space on the other side of the valley, teleporting them out of danger.

* * *

Alec's steps slowed slightly, his eyes widening in surprise as Carina disappeared with Demetri in tow. He had to give Andy credit as she didn't even flinch or act phased by Carina's gifts.

His own toxic smoke surrounded the hybrid as he wrestled with the leader of the Greek coven. She barely came up to his chest and only had a quarter of its mass, but she knew how to fight and used the creature's size against him.

Soon a wave of black cloaks joined the fight, led by Felix, each taking turns to tear the hybrid apart.

* * *

Andy threw all remaining caution to the wind and teleported to Carina and Demetri's side, checking the little vampire for signs of life.

"Carina," Alec gasped out appearing next to her.

"She'll be okay," Andy told him as he lifted her into his arms, "she will need to feed though. My gift consumes a lot of energy." He nodded to her and moved away leaving Andy alone with her mate.

"Are you alright?" Demetri rasped out, his throat dry and parched as he gave his mate a relieved look.

"I should be asking you that." She gave him a tight smile taking a seat in the dirt beside him. Their fingers laced as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad that's over."

"I'm glad you're safe." His forehead leant against hers as they relaxed against each other's form, tired but completely content.

She released a sigh of relief as she spotted Fred, Diego and Bree exit the caves.

They were finally safe from harm.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

It had been a week since the attack, an entire week since she had seen him and it was driving her nuts. She didn't realise how much she relied on him to play her games, how much she needed him to be there, until he was gone again.

"Are you going to continue to chase me?" She asked staring up at the great walls of Volterra her voice soft as she spoke. "If I stop, will you lose interest and just leave me?"

"I couldn't leave you if I tried Andromeda." He said appearing beside her. "I know why you're here."

"He just wants to meet with me." She spoke and he nodded.

"I think it's pretty clear you won't be joining." Demetri offered her his hand.

She placed her smaller one in his lacing their fingers together. "I want you to come with me." She stated as he led her into the castle and she felt him tense slightly. "You don't have to; it was just a thought."

"I want to go with you Andy, I do." He replied though there was a furrow in his brow. "I just don't know how this will work."

"We'll find a way." She replied glancing around the Italian castle. "This place is very, gothic."

Demetri snorted at that, "we're vampires, got to keep up the image."

"Yes but there are other colours besides red and black." She stated simply indicating to her blue jacket.

"I agree it is rather drab," came a familiar soft voice from above them. Andy's eyes shot to the rafters where a petite female was seated her legs swinging back and forth as she grinned at the older vampires.

"What are you doing up there?" Demetri asked with a raised brow.

"Hiding from the twins," she said with a grin.

"What'd you do this time?" He asked then quickly cut her off changing his mind, "actually I don't want to know."

"Hi Andy," she waved slightly.

"Carina, good to see you again." The older female replied with a small grin.

"You staying long?"

"Just passing through."

* * *

"Hello Felix," her entire attitude brightened at the sight of the not-so-gentle giant. She liked him, he was playful and kind, a rare side of him that not many got to witness. Felix stood by the entrance patiently awaiting their arrival.

"Little Andy. Been causing much trouble?" He patted her head and she swatted his hand away.

"Always." She replied grinning her pearly white teeth at him.

He smirked in response and placed his hand on the heavy stone doors. With a gentle nudge, they swung open revealing the throne room of the Volturi masters.

"What is it you want?" Caius hissed almost immediately as the trio made their way into the room his eyes focused solely on Andromeda.

"I was invited Caius." Andy sang pulling a letter from her inside pocket. She internally rolled her eyes searching the room for Athenodora. Not finding her sire she turned her attention back to the Volturi lords figuring that Dora would be safely locked away in her tower.

"Yes of course." Aro spoke up rising from his seat his hands clasped together in front of him.

"I'm sure your _brother_ will relay my wishes." Andy informed placing her hand in Aro's.

"She wants territory." Aro spoke his expression blank.

"That preposterous." Caius hissed.

"I want what was formally mine." Andy replied her voice level as her hand tightened in her mate's grasp.

"Which territory?"

"Crete." Aro answered for her. "You want to rebuild your home."

"It was once your home as well." Andromeda spoke calmly.

"Funny how Aegeus never mentioned of you." Aro mused. "I see why he kept you hidden."

"He knew what you were like at the time. Though I do believe you have changed." Andy looked between the lords. "I'm offering an agreement of sorts. The same one Aegeus did."

"Aegeus was a fool that nearly got my mate killed." Caius growled.

"It is true that he was too trusting in his own brother, but Aegeus was no fool."

"What else?" Marcus asked finally speaking up.

"She wants her mate." Aro replied slowly.

"No." Caius said with a satisfied smirk.

"If I may?" They nod at Demetri to continue, "I will still do my job, I rather like my job and Andy has agreed to help." Andy snorted at that and crossed her arms, she hated people telling her what to do. "Well, when she feels like it that is." He amends. "My permanent residence will just be there and not here."

"But-"

"It's not like he spends that much time here anyway." Andy spoke up. "You'll still have your tracker, so I don't see what the big deal is."

"I'll make a counter offer, you and your coven could reside with us." Aro asks hopefully.

"I'm not into the whole gothic thing you've got going on here." She shrugged. "I'm sure the rest of my coven would agree."

"Carina is more than ready to take my place; she is a natural tracker." Demetri spoke trying to help convince them to let him go.

"She not nearly as powerful as you, nor does she have the same physical training." Aro said frowning slightly at thought of sending the little vampire out into the field.

"She is more than ready for it. She has taken to this life so well, and I trust the twins to protect her." He glanced to the door where he knew the little vampire would be eaves dropping. "I will help if you need it, I will even continue to train her, I'm just asking that you let me live with my mate."

"I-" Aro began.

"We owe this to our brother Aro." Marcus spoke his words droning. "The alliances of old between our two covens still stands, let him go." There was finality in his tone as he looked between the vampires in front of him.

Aro sighed and brought his fingers together. "It is a sadness," his voice was barely above a whisper as he nodded to Marcus in acknowledgement. "But I do not see the harm in it, as long, as the alliances stand as they once did." The mated pair shared a relieved look, "Demetri you are free to go, but we expect you to visit."

"Of course," he said shaking his former Master's hand.

Demetri happily led his mate from the room sharing a look with Felix who followed behind the pair.

"You're leaving." He heard the small voice come from the shadows of the castle that caused his steps to falter. "Can I come?"

"Not this time." He replied turning to face the little brunette.

"But-"

"You can't bring Alec with you either, you know he's tied too deeply to this coven, he will never leave." Demetri pulled Carina into a hug, "I'll come back to train you, and I'm sure they won't object to you coming to visit us on the island." He pulled away removing the gold crest from around his neck and placed it in the palm of her hand.

"Okay," she replied solemnly then looked to Andy her face morphing into a glare that wouldn't scare a kitten let alone a thousand-year-old vampire. "I don't care if you're his mate, if you hurt my Dad I'll come after you."

"If that ever happens I'll gladly let you catch me." She replied seriously.

"Huh, I could catch you. I am better than him." Carina huffed crossing her arms like a disgruntled child.

"Maybe in a few years." Andy smirked playfully.

"I suppose this is goodbye Felix," Demetri told his oldest friend craning his neck slightly to look the giant in the eyes.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon, and someone has to escort little Carina to the island." He grinned and clapped Demetri on the back. "Besides who will make sure you're not screwing up."

"I think I'll be fine." Carina shared a look with Felix and giggled at his response.

"Don't forget to say bye to the twins before you leave." Felix grins as Demetri's face morphed into grin at the thought of giving Alec another piece of his mind before he went to Greece.

* * *

Andy stood on the outskirts of the city watching the dawn break on the horizon. She was letting him pack and say his farewells to his coven in private. It was only fair; he had been with them for eight hundred years. She was brought from her thoughts as a sleek black car pulled up beside her and the passenger window slid down.

"Need a lift?" Demetri asked with a grin on his lips, his red eyes shining with amusement and joy.

She returned his smile and slid into the passenger seat.


	39. Found

**A/N: I can't stop writing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 **Found**

* * *

Demetri relaxed, leaning against the frame of his stone window overlooking the beach. Finally, after a thousand years of existing he was living. He truly felt like he had a place to call home, it was just funny how he had found his way back to Greece. Though he wasn't born on Crete, it still had the same scent and feel as his birthplace. He had spent his teenage years on the streets of Athens and knew it like the back of his hand, but before that. Before becoming 'the Hunter', he was just Demetrius, the little boy who lived in a small shack in Sparta with his mother.

The tracker was thankful to his masters for letting him go even though it was a little against their will. He could tell Aro was not pleased but Andy made sure that all parties were happy with the arrangement. His thoughts travelled to the Greek coven. He wouldn't consider them his own yet, but they were his mate's coven and they were loyal and loved her. They were all still relatively young in his eyes though, none of them had a decade to their names yet, but he knew if Andy had her way, they would get much more than that.

He didn't forget what he had left behind though. Namely Carina, who couldn't leave as she was bound too tightly to the Volturi and the twins. He promised that he would visit her and knew he would have to make frequent trips to Volterra to help with her training as she's not the easiest vampire to teach.

His eyes wandered to the shore where his mate was watching the waves rolling in gently on the sand. She stood so that the water kissed her feet a small shell in her hand and a wave of nostalgia overcame him.

She was wearing a simple white dress that fell to her ankles and reflected the moonlight causing her form to glow like a goddess. Her posture was tense, and he recognised that she was lost in thought as he made his way to her. His hands were buried in his pockets as his bare feet sunk into the cool sand.

Andy had told him she had been remembering things from her human life more and more every day, but this image had him remembering as well.

He didn't realise until his mind was thrust back into the past.

 _A scrawny boy of the age of nine made his way along the shore his feet leaving prints in the sand. The sun was shining brightly above him as he picked up shells. His mother liked the shells he brought home for her and he hoped it would somehow make her better. He picked up his feet spotting a conch the size of his hand resting in the water being pushed gently towards him by the waves. With excitement, he bagged the shell and continued his path._

 _He jumped in surprise as a girl around the same age as him ran out from the trees on the shore tears streaming down her cheek as she frantically looked around at the sand for something. She was dressed in the finest fabrics and her hair was braided up intricately._

 _She was so distressed she didn't even notice him approach._

" _Do you need some help?" He asked the girl with golden hair. She looked up at him with sky blue eyes that sparkled with tears as they met his own bright blue orbs._

" _ **I can't find it**_ _." She said through sobs._

" _I can help you if you want." He told her. "What are you looking for?"_

" _It's a coin." She said her eyes still darting around the shore. "My mama gave it to me before she died, it's all I have left."_

" _What does it look like?"_

" _It has Hermes on it." She told him and he nodded turning to search the sand with her. A glint of metal reflected the sunlight and he rushed over to it picking up the coin._

" _I found it." He said approaching her. He placed it into her palm and gave her a smile that she returned._

" _Thank you." She told him sagging in relief onto the sand. Her fingertips traced the design on the metal and looped a chord through the small hole before tying it tightly to her wrist. "I'm Meda, what's your name?"_

" _Demetrius, but you can call me Metri." He replied._

" _Do you live here?" She asked and he nodded. "Do you like shells?" She indicated to his bag and he nodded again._

" _They're for my mother, they make her better."_

" _Is she sick?" Meda asked concerned and he nodded again. "_ _ **You don't talk much, do you?**_ _" He shook his head. "Do you want help getting shells? You helped me." He nodded once and she stood taking his hand she dragged him to the rock pools with a small giggle._

* * *

" _Mother," Demetrius entered the small hut he lived in and searched for his mother. She was sitting on a chair with a blanket draped across her legs as she patched up some of his old clothes._

 _She forced a smile in her son's direction trying to hide the fact she was getting worse and worse every day. Her time was up. "Demetrius, did you have a good time on the shore?"_

" _I found you these." He says pulling out the large collection of shells. She would fashion them into jewellery later to sell and hopefully gain enough money to feed her son. She was worried about him, his father had died, and when she passes he'll have no family left. He would be alone._

" _That's a lot my son," she says looking at the shells. "And they're all beautiful."_

" _I had help." He said scratching the back of his neck._

" _Help?"_

" _Her name is Meda," he said explaining his encounter with the girl to his mother._

" _She sounds lovely my child." She told him. She had heard of the girl before, she was a distant relative of Emperor Basil II, her relation was through Basil II's mother. She was a highborn lady, and Demetri's mother had heard rumours of her kindness and innocent nature. Her father was a cruel though, and planned to marry her off to the highest bidder when she came of age._

* * *

 _Demetri was excited, every day he met with his new friend on the beach and she would teach him new games to play. The most recent was where they took turns finding each other, and he always won that one. Everything they did was innocent and childish fun._

" _Catch me Metri!" Meda sang skipping through the shallows._

 _He tried, he did, but she was sly, her movements akin to a cat. Her blue gaze held so much childish joy as she danced to her own tune. "I can't you're too quick," he complained huffing behind her._

" _We can play another game." Meda told him as they sat on the rocks._

" _What's this game?" Young Demetri asked._

" _I don't know, I haven't named it yet." She replied. He could feel the rocks beneath him as his feet kicked back and forth in the cool salt water._

" _Now what you do is count and I'll hide, and when you're ready you have to come find me." She tilted her head slightly assessing him. "You said you're good at finding things but I bet you can't find me."_

 _Demetri covered his eyes and began to count as he felt the hot sand shift slightly beneath his feet. He knew her well enough to know she would be half way up a tree by the time he finished counting. He just had to pick the right tree._

* * *

 _Meda had smiled brightly at him every time they met and would visit his mother with him. She also was not a fool and could easily tell his family were starving and struggling to make ends meet so she would steal food from her kitchens to give to them. They were true friends, of different classes, but the world was going to stop them eventually._

" _Child," a cruel male voice sneered and she shuddered in response her hand tightening in Demetri's as the imposing male approached the pair on the beach. "So this is where you've been disappearing off to. I will not tolerate this friendship," he forced her hand from Demetri's and pushed him away from his daughter. "You are to return to the house; I will not have you disobeying me again."_

" _But-" she protested and he cut her off with a glare._

" _As for you," he said to Demetri, "you will stay away from my child. I do not want your filth to rub off on her. You and your whore of mother will not influence her." He wrapped his hand around Meda's wrist and dragged her struggling form away._

* * *

 _One of Meda's maids showed up at his house later that night and told him that she wanted to meet with him to apologise for her father's actions and that she had something to tell him._

 _He returned a couple of days later as asked at midnight._

 _She stood looking out over the sea in a plain white dress the warm water kissing her feet as she held the coin he had found for her turning it over in the palm of her hand. "You came," she said smiling up at him as he approached. "I'm sorry for what my father said."_

" _It's okay," he replied._

" _But it's not," her voice was sad and defiant, "we're leaving. He said he wants me to grow up in the cities and become a proper lady. I don't wanna be a proper lady Metri, they can't make me."_

" _I bet you'll make them all suffer the wrath of your games." He replied trying to cheer her up but both were very sombre._

" _But I want to stay here with you." She said sadly._

" _I'll miss you Meda, you're my only friend." Demetri whispered in resignation, there was no stopping her father._

" _I'll miss you too Metri." She said and pulled out a handful of coins and a collection of seashells. "It's for you and your mother, I know how much you need them."_

 _He took her gifts and hugged her tightly resigning to the fact that this would be the last time he would ever see her again. "I love you Metri," she said._

" _I love you too Meda."_

* * *

 _His mother died that night._

 _The memories were too painful._

 _That's why he forgot her too._

* * *

"Meda," He said out loud remembering the little girl he used to play with as a child.

Her voice was timid and full of surprise a look of realisation crossing her face. Venom pooled in her ruby eyes as they met his.

"Metri?"

His mind clicked as he pulled the Hermes coin from his pocket. Meda was a nickname, he never questioned it. He was just a child who wanted a friend. A friend whose name was Andromeda.

"I found it." He said approaching her and he placed the coin he'd carried with him since they'd met in Paris months ago.

"Thank you," she took the coin and leant into his touch, the contact igniting sparks on her skin.

Demetri wondered how closely their lives had been entwined before fate determined it was right for them to meet. He loved her, there was no doubt about that in his mind. Every moment in his life had led to this as he moved to seal their lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: So** **I think this is a good place to end, sorry guys, but hey if you want more Carina, she has her own story called The Innocent and there's a little epilogue after this note.**

 **If anyone was wondering this whole fic stemmed from the deleted scene of Victoria driving in new moon. I figured her natural talent of escaping and James's tracking sense made them a good match. Since Demetri is the most powerful tracker in the world, my oc would have to be able to match that so I made he near un-catchable.**

 **Got to say a huge thanks to everyone that has been reading/voting/commenting on this story. I'm glad you all like it. This is the first fic I've had the courage to post and the response has been awesome, you're all amazing :) I'll let you in on a little secret English is not my first language, I didn't speak it until I was nine, and let me tell you it is a pain to learn.**

 **Anyway thank you all for joining me on this journey.**

 **Bye for now 3**


	40. Carina

**A/N: This is the end… for now**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Carina**

* * *

"Focus," the firm voice scolded and Carina winced as she was thrown to the ground again in a cloud of dust. She growled weakly as she pulled herself to her feet.

"I can't focus when those two are laughing at me." She complained pointing to Felix who was chatting happily with Diego.

"You need to learn Carina, there are always going to be distractions." Felix smirked at her.

"Yeah, so tell me more about this Alec bloke," Diego asked bringing his hands together as he gave a thoughtful look.

Carina growled and glared angrily at the pair ready to attack them.

"You've made your point Felix," Demetri spoke up as he approached the small group Bree and Fred following behind with wide grins. "Andy's right you're too easily distracted."

"One small loss of concentration can mean the end of your life." Andy thought back to the war they'd fought against the Cult. "Even if that distraction is someone you care for. Just think, you cannot help them if you're nothing but ash." Andromeda brushed the dust off her clothes and reassessed her stance. "Again!"

* * *

"You are officially worse than him." Carina huffed as she walked through the Geek Mansion behind Demetri and Andromeda.

"Well you asked to train with me, that is how I train." Andy replied giving her a grin. "Now come let's get something to drink and I help you practise teleporting."

"I haven't done it since the fight though. Even Dora tried to teach me."

"You know that you can, you just need to have a little faith." Demetri told her, "you were never meant to be just a tracker."

"Come, we'll go somewhere quiet, somewhere you'll be able to think clearly." Andy told her leading her away.

She needed to clear her mind and focus on the present. Not the nightmares that plagued her from a past that wasn't her own. After all Andy's gift required a lot of focus.

* * *

 _A tall slender teenage boy with porcelain white skin and raven hair watched the petite British girl as she sat on the edge of a cliff trying to meditate._

 _He wouldn't get to close, not while the Greek female stood guard diligently watching over her. He's not suicidal, and knew the threat that the vampire Andromeda as well as her mate Demetrius posed to him and his kind. He just wanted to make sure she was real, he needed to see Carina with his own hazel eyes._


End file.
